La Malédiction d'Erebor
by Darkklinne
Summary: Jamais les nains d'Erebor n'auraient du toucher au cœur de leur montagne ! Alors que la compagnie des nains tente de reconquérir leur royaume perdu, la route de Thorïn va croiser celle d'une étrange jeune femme. Qui est-elle et pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix les accompagner ? Thorïn ne veut pas perdre son objectif de vue mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent…(Thorïn / OC)
1. La Malédiction d'Erebor

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà partie pour une nouvelle histoire. Quand j'y pense, je trouve ça incroyable. Cela va faire quoi ? Cinq ans que je n'ai rien écrit ?

Alors pourquoi y revenir maintenant, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, l'explication est toute simple.

Je cherchais une belle et une bonne histoire, une romance avec en personnage central, **Thorïn Oakenshield**. Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas des masses. Un peu frustrée par cet état de fait, je me suis mise à en imaginer une dans ma tête de fangirl énamourée du beau nain (_merci Richard Armitage_).

De fil en aiguille, j'ai osé en parler à ma très chère et ancienne relectrice qui m'a dit alors : _« Vas-y saute ! Sans fil, ni parachute ! »_ … Heu oui, oui mais bon, je n'ai rien écrit depuis tellement longtemps que ça sera forcément nul. « T'inquiète, au pire on te balancera des tomates, mais si tu veux, je veux bien être ta relectrice vu que tu me le demandes. »

C'est comme cela que j'ai commencé et j'avoue avoir bien avancé dans l'histoire qui est déjà quasiment totale dans ma petite tête. Au final, j'ai pris, je prends un énorme plaisir à le faire. Écrire cette romance-fantasy, ce p'tit fantasme, me fait un bien fou. Je me dis, alors pourquoi ne la partagerai-je pas avec vous ?

Si vous le voulez bien, voici ma modeste petite romance entre **Thorïn** et un personnage sorti tout droit de mon imagination : **Aria**. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du récit : **Le Hobbit** ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. **Tolkien** se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe s'il voyait ce que j'en fais. Cela dit, inventer une romance dans son histoire, ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé ! La faute en revient (en partie) à **Peter Jackson** lui-même.A ce propos, **Tauriel** lui appartient ainsi qu'à la **Warner Bros**.

**Pairing :** Thorïn Oakenshield / OC

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

**Rating :** M (pour plus tard)

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** **Lilou Black** — Un grand merci à elle d'avoir eu le temps de relire cette introduction, d'avoir chassé les fautes et de m'avoir si bien conseillé !

**A savoir avant de lire :** Cette histoire est un mélange du récit original de Tolkien et du film de Peter Jackson. Je diverge un peu/beaucoup pour le bien de mon récit. Heum oui, j'aime la liberté ! De plus (promis après je vous laisse tranquille), j'ai repris les noms originaux et non traduits car dans ma version du livre, les personnages ont tous gardés leur nom originaux, soit :_ Bilbo Baggins_, _Thorïn Oakenshield_ etc.

* * *

_**La Malédiction d'Erebor**_

Introduction

_Il y a de cela fort longtemps, les nains régnaient sous la montagne solitaire. Ils avaient baptisés leur royaume du nom d'Erebor. Le roi Thror possédait alors le plus grand des trésors. Il avait gagné le respect de tous les peuples alentour, de sorte qu'un accord tacite de paix et d'amitié avait été instauré entre le roi nain et ses voisins._

_L'appétit des nains pour tout ce qui est précieux était légendairement connu. Leur gourmandise les fit creuser toujours plus loin sous la montagne et un jour ils finirent par y découvrir son cœur. Or, il ne faut jamais retirer le cœur d'une montagne sous peine de se voir maudit à jamais._

_Thror ne fit pas cas de cette légende et accueillit ce cœur, l'Arkenstone, comme sa pierre la plus précieuse. Il se convainquit alors que finalement ce n'était pas la folie des nains qui la lui avaient apportée mais les dieux eux même pour lui prouver qu'il était roi de droit divins. La pierre finit par le rendre totalement fou et lorsqu'il voulut que les autres rois des autres peuples s'agenouillent devant lui, le roi des rois, il se retrouva sans alliance, puni de son orgueil et sa vénalité._

_A l'époque, les nains n'en n'avaient cure. Ils vouaient à leur roi la plus indéfectible admiration. Régnaient aux côtés de Thror, son fils Thraïn et son petit fils Thorïn. Ce dernier savait quelle folie animait son père et son grand-père, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres peuples s'étaient détournés ainsi d'eux. Sans doute la jalousie les rongeait-ils._

_Les nains continuèrent donc à profiter de leur trésor et de leur pouvoir sur Erebor quelques décennies encore, sans se douter que très loin de là, le sort de leur montagne allait se jouer d'ici peu._

_Dans un pays au delà de la Terre du Milieu se cachait alors une terre de roche aussi chaude et volcanique que dangereuse._

_Vivaient sur cette terre inamicale un peuple aussi vieux que la naissance de la Terre du Milieu elle-même : les Drakonnites. Mi homme, mi dragon et pouvant vivre jusqu'à plusieurs millénaires, ce peuple avait pour mission de préserver le cœur de chaque montagne. Mission qui dans l'ensemble ne nécessitait que rarement leurs services car très peu d'elfes ni encore moins d'hommes se seraient aventurés à creuser au delà du raisonnable. Bien sûr, il fallut que l'ambition des nains aille gâcher leur repos éternel. Les Drakonnites, en bons dragons qui se respectent, aiment et aspirent à la tranquillité. Leurs demeures sont faites d'or et les fenêtres de diamant. Ils cultivent tout comme les nains, l'amour des belles choses et des pierres précieuses._

_Le dernier roi des Drakonnites : Adrial, somma son dernier garde d'aller récupérer le cœur de cette montagne et de le leur rapporter pour que sa fille unique, Ariana puisse le mettre en lieu sûr._

— _Très cher Smaug, il est temps pour toi de te réveiller, j'ai une mission à te confier souffla aux flammes et dans la roche le roi mécontent._

_Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant qu'un homme de très grande taille s'agenouille devant lui dans un amas de brouillard cendré._

— _Ma vie est à vous, mon roi, souffla le fameux Smaug dont le regard brillait de mille malices que le monarque n'apprécia que moyennement._

— _Smaug, tonna le roi Adrial, tu vas te rendre immédiatement à la montagne solitaire. Erebor, le territoire des nains. Tu les enjoindras alors de te rendre le cœur de leur montagne, qu'ils n'auraient jamais du déterrer._

— _Très bien votre majesté, souffla Smaug le regard rivé sur le sol. Et que ferais-je s'ils me le refusent ?_

_Le roi Adrial, fronça ses broussailleux sourcils. Il connaissait l'appétit de Smaug pour les guerres et les bains de sang. Cela dit, c'était le plus robuste des derniers Drakons de leur race._

— _Pas de massacre, Smaug. Récupère la pierre, de force s'il le faut mais tu ne t'en prendras qu'à ceux qui la gardent. Compris ?_

_Smaug regarda son roi un peu plus longtemps que le protocole ne l'autorisait. Il savait pertinemment que son « roi » ne lui dirait rien. Leur peuple était voué à disparaitre. Depuis tout temps, les dragons avaient été chassés par les hommes, les elfes, et les nains, sans états d'âme, ne laissant au final que très peu de survivants. Ceux de leur race se reproduisaient rarement. Les naissances étaient très rares, leur grande longévités ne les rendant pas nécessaires outre mesure. Néanmoins, mâles et femelles étaient en sous nombre. Encore plus aujourd'hui._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaitre pour accomplir son alléchante mission, il croisa le regard de la princesse Ariana. Il la désirait depuis fort longtemps, mais son désir d'or était encore bien plus grand. C'est avec un sourire malfaisant qu'il s'évapora de la salle du trône._

— _Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance, père ? demanda Ariana, à qui ce sourire sournois n'avait pas échappé._

— _Je ne puis te le dire mon enfant, marmonna le roi, qui fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Sa fille accourra vers lui pour le soutenir._

_Adrial savait que son temps était venu. Il allait passer de l'autre côté. Appeler Smaug était sans doute le dernier geste à faire, celui d'un désespéré mais en un sens, n'était-ce pas un peu son cas ?_

_Le roi s'éteignit quelques jours plus tard et bien vite, sa fille appris la traîtrise de Smaug ainsi que l'état de désolation dans lequel il avait laissé Erebor et ses alentours. La ville de Dale n'était plus qu'un souvenir et le peuple des Drakons, encore plus haïe qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent._

_Avec son père, son peuple avait perdu la foi et la belle princesse vit peu à peu le reste des siens partir pour mourir dans ce qui leur restait de dignité._

_Il lui fallut des décennies pour faire son deuil et calmer sa colère contre Smaug. Ce fieffé menteur avait pris possession de la terre des nains et y dormait tranquillement sans se douter qu'un jour il aurait à répondre de ses actes._

_Ariana se jura qu'elle vengerait son peuple mais aussi celui des nains et des hommes qui n'auraient jamais dû souffrir de tout cela. Elle récupérerait alors le cœur d'Erebor et partirait à son tour._

_Tel serait sa mission… et sa vengeance._

**Prologue**

_495 jours_

Cela faisait 495 jours qu'elle était prisonnière des geôles de ces maudits elfes. Dire qu'elle aurait déjà pu accomplir sa mission si ses pas ne l'avaient pas conduite en ces lieux enchantés. Il fut un temps où les conteurs déclamaient avec emphase sur la beauté de la forêt de Mirkwood or aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Peuplée de magie, d'illusions et de créatures sombres. Les Elfes qui vivaient près de cette forêt luttaient pour que l'endroit reste fréquentable car leur roi tenait à cette barrière infranchissable qui séparait son royaume du reste de la Terre du Milieu.

Pauvre fou. Le marché que Thranduil lui avait proposé était à son sens tout à fait inacceptable et d'hôte, elle était passée prisonnière. Le roi se délectait de la position dans laquelle il la mettait. Elle rêvait du jour où l'occasion se présenterait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Si seulement les Dieux des Drakons pouvaient lui envoyer un signe, là maintenant par exemple ?

—Saletés de nains, on va vous apprendre à tenter de traverser notre forêt sans permission !

Un grand bruit sourd, celui d'une cage que l'on ferme brutalement, se fit entendre non loin du cachot où elle se trouvait. Était-ce là le signe qu'elle attendait ?

Par précaution, elle rabattit vivement la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et se renfonça dans le coin le plus obscur de sa prison.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, deux gardes encadrant un individu hirsute et peu commode, ouvrirent la porte composée de barreaux, et poussèrent sans ménagement leur prisonnier, sans un mot cette fois.

Curieuse, elle détailla son nouveau compagnon et, à en juger par sa petite taille, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un nain. Peuh, elle n'aimait pas les nains. Ils étaient aussi repoussants, grossiers et stupides que des ogres.

Si c'était cela son signe tant attendu, les Dieux pouvaient le mettre là où elle pensait très fort.

Le nain, quant à lui, rumina dans une langue ancienne tout le mal qu'il pensait de ces traitres d'Elfes avant de s'asseoir devant l'entrée, tentant de déloger la porte de ses gonds.

Agacée par le tapage qu'il faisait, elle faillit lui dire d'arrêter son cirque mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'entamer la moindre conversation avec ce rustre dépenaillé et mal coiffé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de vacarme à vous rendre sourd, car apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été enfermé, la cage de leur prison se rouvrit et le nain fut embarqué menu-militari par les gardes.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement pour ses pauvres oreilles malmenées la jeune femme s'octroya le droit de fermer un œil quelques secondes.

OoooOoOoooO

Thorïn était furieux qu'on le traite de la sorte. N'était-il pas le fils de Thraïn lui même fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne… qu'il n'était pas totalement encore, c'était un fait. Ce n'était pas ce petit roi elfique et prétentieux qui allait couper court à ses projets de reconquête.

Ce fut avec un énorme plaisir qu'il avait remis Thranduil à sa place un peu plus tôt. Il préférait pourrir dans ces geôles plutôt que d'avoir à traiter avec cet imbécile dont la traitrise se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il espérait cependant trouver rapidement un moyen de sortir de là. Il se demanda un instant où était passé le Hobbit. Il n'avait pas été capturé avec eux et il espéra secrètement que le semi-homme puisse être celui qui les libèrerait car sinon…

En attendant, il se retrouva pour la seconde fois dans la prison où on l'avait emmené un peu plus tôt. Bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, une créature semblait tapie dans l'obscurité et machinalement il porta la main à sa garde, pour trouver la place vide. Les gardes leurs avaient confisqués toutes leurs armes.

Maudits soient-ils.

OoooOoOoooO

Le nain avait remarqué sa présence. Tant pis, de toute façon, il était bien assez illusoire de croire qu'il ne l'aurait pas aperçue à un moment où à un autre tant leur prison était exiguë.

—Qui va là, grogna le nain avec une certaine distance, qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous et déclinez votre identité.

Il faisait très sombre, pourtant, le bleu de ses yeux transperça l'obscurité pour se river là où elle se trouvait. Agacée d'être interpellée de la sorte, elle s'avança vers lui tout en repoussant sa capuche.

—Eh bien eh bien, nous voilà sommée par un bien étrange petit chef, se moqua t-elle, avisant de la stature droite et fière de son compagnon de cellule. Il n'était pas vilain à regarder pour un nain et elle sentit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus. Intéressant songea t-elle pour elle même.

—Répondez à ma question femme ou qui que vous soyez, jeta t-il froidement. Thorïn n'aimait pas qu'on s'oppose à lui encore moins s'il s'agissait d'une simple créature.

En plus, il était arrogant et sûr de lui constata, avec un certain mécontentement, la jeune femme. Raison de plus pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

—Sincèrement très cher, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis lui répondit-elle tout aussi durement. Je ne suis rien qui vous intéresse, croyez-moi.

Thorïn fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi vindicative. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui réponde sans poser de question. Surtout lorsqu'il employait ce ton qui n'appelait aucune récrimination.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, tentant d'évaluer qui elle était et d'où elle pouvait venir. Ses oreilles étaient cachées par une longue chevelure aussi flamboyante que le coucher d'un soleil mais elle n'était pas un elfe. Malgré sa petite taille — elle ne devait pas faire plus de quelques centimètres que lui— ce n'était ni une naine, encore moins une hobbit comme leur maitre cambrioleur. Qui était-elle donc ? D'où venait-elle et pourquoi était-elle enfermée dans un des cachots du roi des Elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre tout aussi vertement, il fut interrompu par celui qu'il n'attendait plus ou peu : le Hobbit !

—Vous ici, petit cambrioleur, hurla au loin les voix de Kili et de Fili, c'était inespéré !

—Libérez-nous vite, lança un peu plus loin Dawlïn. Le grand Thorïn et sa compagnie ont une montagne à récupérer. On en a assez de croupir ici.

Un « chut » bien placé les fit taire temporairement tandis que des clefs ouvraient de façons fort bruyantes les cellules de ses compagnons avant d'arriver à la sienne. Sans un regard pour eux, inquiet d'être découvert, Bilbo Baggins pria fort pour que les gardes n'entendent rien.

En autant de temps qu'il fallait pour dire merci, toute la petite troupe fut bientôt libérée et Thorïn oublia temporairement sa compagne de cellule, trop occupé à suivre le semi homme dans le dédale de la grotte où se trouvaient leurs cachots.

OoooOoOoooO

Voilà donc le signe que j'ai attendu si longtemps dans ma prison de pierre murmura doucement la jeune femme pour elle-même. L'arrivée des nains était une douce et étrange providence. Elle allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa destinée mais auparavant, elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour rester aux côtés du roi sans royaume, Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, lui-même fils du roi Thror, était bien décidé à récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Elle l'avait compris à son regard. Le regard d'un nain prêt à tout, que rien n'arrête. Ce n'était pas un hasard si leurs routes se croisaient ici. Un sourire égaya son visage quand elle suivit la petit groupe un peu plus loin. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se montrer.

Après 495 jours d'ennuis et de captivité, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'acquitter de sa lourde tâche.

_A suivre..._


	2. Question de Magie et de Cuisine

**Note de l'auteur : **En me décidant à publier cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver autant de lecteur ! J'aimerais vous dire à tous à quels point vos messages m'ont fait plaisir et chaud au cœur ! Je vais déjà répondre à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu le faire par MP via le site :

**LouOak :** Je suis contente que l'idée du prologue et le reste te plaise. Je te laisse découvrir la suite et pour Ariana tu le découvriras par toi même ;) J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira ! En tout cas, j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire et le relire.

**Fabiola :** C'est sur qu'un nain, c'est bien moins glamour que Richard Armitage... Malheureusement Thorïn est un nain, c'est un fait :p

**Yuki le poulpe :** J'ai prévue de poster toutes les semaines !

**Legolas-Girl008 : ** Aussitôt demandé... sinon j'ai prévue environ une dizaine de chapitres.

Encore un grand merci à vous et aussi à : **Petiteloutre** et **Myriad** ainsi que toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Je tenterais de poster assez régulièrement pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre. J'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écrit mais il faut les retravailler avant bien-sur !

**Disclaimer, pairing, rating :** Voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Readers / Relectrices :** Un grand merci à **Chouquette** pour son avis précieux et son soutient et bien évidemment à ma tendre **Lilou Black** qui me corrige depuis si longtemps ! Merci les filles !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Où il est question de Magie et de Cuisine**_

_Thror, le roi des nains sous la montagne regarda son or puis le dragon. Alors il sut que tout était perdu pour lui. Mais un jour il reviendrait. Il reviendrait et reprendrait ce qui lui appartenait de pleins droit__._

OoooOoOoooO

Bilbo Baggins, hobbit de son état, en avait encore le tournis ! Cette évasion avait été tout, sauf reposante. Après les Elfes et les Wargs, ce sont les Orques qui avaient débarqués, créant certes une belle diversion pour eux, mais ils avaient été tout même près d'y passer tous autant qu'ils étaient.

A bout de souffle après toutes ces péripéties, il s'octroya le droit d'un court repos sur l'herbe en compagnie des autres nains. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis tout à l'heure Thorïn et Balïn n'arrêtaient pas de tourner la tête en direction de l'ouest.

—Nous sommes suivis, avança Balïn

—Je le crois fort aussi, grogna Thorïn. Qui que vous soyez, hurla t-il aux broussailles devant lui, il est grand temps de vous montrer.

Bilbo ainsi que chaque nain présent, retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente de savoir ce qui allait sortir de derrière les buissons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir une jeune créature pas plus grande que leur chef, aux longs cheveux aussi rouge qu'un soleil couchant, s'avancer vers eux le pied alerte et le visage mutin.

Kili et Fili s'adressèrent un regard de connivence. Quant aux autres, ils fixèrent leur chef, attendant le verdict de leur prince.

—Ainsi, vous avez eu le toupet de nous suivre jusqu'ici, jeta froidement celui-ci, bien décidé à ne rien laisser passer et surtout, à la faire déguerpir le plus vite possible. Ils avaient une mission à mener.

— Ainsi, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? avança effrontément l'inconnue. J'aurais préféré "comment avez-vous fait, belle créature, pour échapper à une bande d'orques sauvages et d'elfes en colère ?"

Elle arqua un sourcil, pleine d'ironie et de malice. Elle sentait bien que son ton léger et plein de défi provoquerait la colère de son interlocuteur. Ce nain arrogant avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Néanmoins, peut-être ne devrait-elle pas trop l'agacer si elle voulait s'inclure dans leur petit groupe de maraudeurs en vadrouille.

— Oh, pardon, ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi, messire _le peut-être futur roi des nains_…

Quelques toux bien senties se firent entendre et c'est le plus hargneux des nains, Dwalïn qui lui répondit :

—Comment oses-tu, insignifiante petite créature, te moquer ainsi de notre chef ? Thorïn est amené à gouverner sous la montagne une fois que…

—Cela suffit, Dwalïn, coupa Thorïn en levant majestueusement sa main en l'air. En plus d'être laide, elle semble aussi peu encline à l'intelligence.

Aria dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se précipiter sur l'arrogant petit prétentieux pour lui faire ravaler sa langue. Elle eut également du mal à contenir sa colère. C'était pourtant un mal nécessaire.

_Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'abstiennes de lui chercher des noises, sinon tu vas finir par te faire découvrir ma fille_, se morigéna t-elle intérieurement.

— J'ai compris, rétorqua-t-elle plus humblement. Je vous ai suivis en retrait grâce à un sort de dissimulation, qui aurait parfaitement fonctionné sans votre perspicacité.

— Un sort de dissimulation, répéta Balïn impressionné, êtes-vous sorcière ou magicienne ?

Voilà une excuse toute trouvée, pensa-t-elle, elle n'y avait pas songé et après tout pourquoi pas. Ceux de sa race avait effectivement des pouvoirs et…

—Je ne vois pas de bâton à votre main, et il me semblait qu'il n'existait que des magiciens, pas de magiciennes, argua froidement Thorïn, toujours méfiant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous interdis de nous suivre. Vous êtes libre, passez-votre chemin. Nous n'avons que faire d'une mégère à nos côtés.

Sur ces mots, le nain lui tourna le dos et d'un geste, il fit comprendre au reste de sa troupe qu'il était temps d'avancer.

Aria devait vite trouver une solution pour se faire accepter parmi eux.

—Attendez, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas une vraie magicienne comme ceux de votre peuple l'entendent, mais j'ai des pouvoirs… des pouvoirs qui vous seraient fort utiles !

Elle avait mis dans sa supplique toute l'assurance dont elle était capable, car à dire vrai, elle commençait à se dire qu'en se débarrassant d'eux, elle gagnerait du temps et pourrait avancer un peu plus vite. Cela dit, son acte ne passerait pas inaperçu et risquerait de la faire repérer, or ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de les accompagner dans leur quête jusqu'à Erebor. _A tout prix._

Fermant les yeux, elle empoigna ses jupons et courut pour faire barrage avec son corps, face à Thorïn qui fut à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

—Poussez-vous, immédiatement, rugit-il, furieux qu'une simple humaine ose le défier ainsi.

—Non, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi, je peux vous être utile de bien des manières. Elle avait le souffle court, bataillant entre son devoir et l'envie qu'elle avait de tuer cet horripilant nain.

Tout deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, chacun cherchant comment se débarrasser de l'autre. Ce furent Kili et Fili, les deux neveux de Thorïn, qui trouvèrent une solution.

— Pardonnez-moi mon oncle, mais peut-être que cette créat… jeune femme, se reprit-il, sait faire la cuisine ?

—Kili à raison appuya Fili, ça nous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied si on pouvait avoir des repas un peu plus élaborés que ceux de Bombur. Non que les tiens ne soient pas bons, rétorqua t-il vivement à l'intention du plus gros nain du groupe.

Aria était sidérée. Elle leur proposait de monnayer ses pouvoirs, si maigres soient-ils, et ils pensaient à la cuisine ? Avait-elle une tête de cuisinière ? Elle faillit voir rouge pour de bon mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire à la vue de la mine songeuse de Thorïn. Le nain semblait peser le pour et le contre.

—Très bien, elle nous accompagne, mais au moindre retard ou au plus petit problème dont elle serait responsable, elle s'en va, décida t-il. En son for intérieur, Thorïn n'avait que faire d'un membre de plus mais il n'avait pas le cœur à laisser cette fille seule ainsi sur les routes. Si jamais il le pouvait, et à la moindre occasion, il se débarrasserait d'elle dans de meilleures conditions.

Kili et Fili, eux semblaient ravis de la décision de leur oncle bien aimé.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent de concert vers la petite humaine avec un grand sourire qu'elle leur rendit avec une nouvelle idée en tête. Ces deux-là étaient plutôt mignons pour des nains et bien plus sympathiques que leur oncle. Si elle arrivait à se faire apprécier d'eux, alors peut-être que…

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le hobbit qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se remettre en route. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour trainer.

—Dites-moi cher hobbit…, commença t-elle en s'arrêtant, cherchant son prénom…

—Bilbo répondit-il, voyant qu'elle cherchait à savoir comment il s'appelait. On m'appelle Bilbo Baggins et je viens de la Comté.

—Eh bien enchantée monsieur Bilbo Baggins de la Comté, moi c'est Aria, dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra de bon cœur. Je suis bien contente de vous avoir trouvés sur ma route vous tous, cria t-elle un peu fortement pour que tous les nains, surtout l'un d'entre eux, l'entende.

La route promettait d'être longue pensa furieusement Thorïn. Cette femelle semblait vouloir attirer l'attention sur elle et ses pensées avec, alors que celles-ci étaient tournées vers son seul souhait : sa montagne et ce qu'il y avait dedans. Aria, quel drôle de prénom. Il semblait venir d'ailleurs. Ce n'était ni un nom humain ni un nom d'elfe, quoiqu'elle n'eût ni la taille ridiculement grande ni les vilaines oreilles en pointe caractéristiques de cette race.

Pendant ce temps, Fili et Kili ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder cette étrange personne qui discutait joyeusement avec leur maitre cambrioleur. Hormis leur mère et quelques naines, ils n'avaient jamais vu de femme. Celle là, était dotée de formes plutôt épanouies et auraient été franchement belle si elle avait eu un peu de barbe sur le visage. Fili tenta de l'imaginer avec une sublime tresse sur le menton et approuva ce qu'il voyait. Une tape sur la tête le fit redescendre sur terre. C'était Kili.

—Je sais à quoi tu penses mais n'essaie même pas.

—N'importe quoi, de toute façon, elle n'est pas de notre peuple et il lui manque un attribut important.

—Sans oublier que notre oncle n'a pas l'air de la porter en très grande estime, soupira Fili. Il trouvait ça dommage d'ailleurs. Hormis son but, Thorïn semblait imperméable à tout le reste, y compris la gentillesse.

Le reste de la journée de marche se passa de façon très calme, Thorïn avançant devant, tel un roi majestueux avec sa petite troupe qui le suivait derrière, fermée par les deux frères. Ils reluquaient en silence la jeune femme qui avançait doucement aux côtés du hobbit.

OoooOoOoooO

La nuit tomba rapidement et bien vite, le groupe dressa son camp pour la nuit dans un endroit qu'ils jugèrent sûr et tranquille. Sans se faire prier, Aria entama les préparatifs du dîner à venir.

Bombur, le plus énorme de leur petite tribu, la regardait faire, la bave aux lèvres. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à préparer lui même leur pitance… L'idée ne le dérangeait guère, il était même curieux de voir ce que la fille allait leur faire de beau à manger. Sur ordre de Balïn et Gloïn, la jeune femme s'était mise en quête de leur préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à rater son coup sous peine de se faire jeter sans état d'âme par _le butor_ qui leur servait de leader. Un peu plus tôt, Fili et Kili, lui avait rapporté assez de gibier à préparer pour nourrir une meute entière de dragonnets. Elle savait qu'elle était douée pour la cuisine. Elle était impatiente de faire rabattre le caquet de monsieur « _Sa seigneurie _».

—Alors ? demanda-t-elle, tandis que les nains se goinfraient sans préambule, ni un regard pour leur cuisinière.

—C'est très bon mademoiselle Aria, répondit doucement Bilbo. Vous êtes très douée, assura-t-il, devant sa moue déconfite face aux ogres, pardon, aux nains qui continuaient à manger comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Cela lui coupa l'appétit. Elle qui était plutôt une bonne mangeuse d'habitude fut un peu triste de constater le manque de courtoisie de ses nouveaux compagnons, hormis le hobbit, bien sûr. Toutefois, Fili sembla se souvenir de son existence car il s'assit à ses côtés avec une bonne ration du ragout qu'elle avait mijoté une heure plus tôt pour eux.

—Tenez, jeune damoiselle. Vous devriez vous sustenter vous aussi, la route de demain sera longue et vous risquez de ne pas supporter le voyage sinon.

—Merci, dit Aria en plissant les yeux. En temps normal, elle aurait remis vertement l'impudent à sa place, mais elle se fit violence et c'est un avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sincère, qu'elle récupéra finalement son bol dans les mains du jeune nain.

Fili était moins « beau » que son frère mais elle aima immédiatement l'aura de pure bienveillance et de bonté qui émanait de lui. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Un bon point pour lui. Kili, quant à lui semblait, ailleurs. Alors qu'elle terminait sa ration, elle s'aperçu que Thorïn l'observait du coin de l'œil, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi tranchant que l'acier des dieux semblaient voir au-delà des apparences. Qui plus est, il éveillait en elle un véritable sentiment de malaise. Elle avait peur, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et pire que tout, elle l'en détesta encore plus car elle savait d'où provenait cette peur purement féminine. _Une faiblesse._

Bilbo comprenant que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de minute en minute décida de rompre le silence en premier.

—Alors mademoiselle Aria, d'où venez-vous exactement ?

Thorïn ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux tandis que le hobbit formulait sa question. Il avait sorti sa pipe et s'amusait à faire d'énorme rond de fumée avec après l'avoir allumée.

—C'est vrai cela, souffla-t-il, vous étiez prisonnière des elfes, c'est que vous aviez sans doute une quelconque importance à leurs yeux.

—Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer, surenchérit Oïn qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Quittant comme à regret le regard glacé de Thorïn, plus pesant que jamais, Aria baissa les yeux vers son bol qu'elle tourna lentement pour trouver quelque chose de convainquant à dire.

Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais été à sa place nulle part. Les femmes de son peuple se transformaient à la puberté, abandonnant pendant plusieurs jours leur apparence humaine pour revêtir celle de leur aura magique. Les Drakonnites étaient sensées être grandes et aussi majestueuses que les elfes, tandis qu'elle était petite et aussi gracieuse qu'une naine. On l'avait souvent moquée à ce sujet. Bien sur, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis mais certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais vraiment… Revenant au présent, elle se força néanmoins à répondre.

—Je suis une simple femme, une humaine qui a quelques pouvoirs bien utiles, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard méprisant de Thorïn. Se doutait-il qu'elle ne disait pas tout et qu'elle était bien loin de la vérité ?

—Vraiment, jeta-t-il sur un ton méfiant. Vous m'aviez l'air bien plus sûre de vous dans les geôles de ces traitres d'Elfes. Vous êtes étrange Aria, simple femme. Etrange et encombrante. Il inspira fortement sur sa pipe avant de souffler de nouvelles volutes de fumée blanche. La jeune femme était comme hypnotisée par la force presque magnétique et animale qui se dégageait de lui. Encore une fois, ce triste constat la glaça.

Ah ! Si seulement elle pouvait lui montrer une infime partie de ses pouvoirs, il ferait moins le malin. En attendant, elle devait lui faire oublier la « prestance » de leur rencontre dans les geôles elfiques, quitte à se faire passer pour une pauvre fille sans défense… ou presque car le salaud serait capable de la jeter hors de sa compagnie si elle se montrait comme un fardeau.

Reprenant constance, elle reprit, évitant sa pique.

—Je suis une humaine, si cela vous plait de le savoir… ou pas, je m'en fiche, lui jeta-t-elle au visage le regardant elle aussi, droit dans les yeux et sans ciller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Elfes m'ont capturée, cela dit, je leur dois une fière chandelle car les araignées sont coriaces dans cette forêt. Je me rendais vers les terres sauvages en direction de la montagne solitaire. Il y a un petit bourg que l'on appelle Lacville ou Bourg du Lac, cela dépend des régions. Je me rends là-bas, c'est très important pour moi.

Demi-vérité ou demi-mensonge, certes, mais elle espérait que ces courtes informations passeraient.

Thorïn arqua un sourcil sans cesser de la dévisager. Elle commençait à se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce Prince, ce futur roi était assez intimidant pour un nain, et bien plus grand que la moyenne aussi.

—Heureusement que la providence vous a mis sur notre chemin alors, termina Kili qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon surtout quand son frère soupira bruyamment derrière lui.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les nains s'occupèrent du couchage et pensant que personne ne la regardait faire, Aria se servit de sa magie pour nettoyer et ranger les bols. Elle n'aimait pas la saleté.

—Impressionnant, fit une voix grave qu'elle reconnu tout de suite au frisson qu'elle lui causa. Ainsi vous savez vraiment faire de la magie sans bâton, continua Thorïn.

Prise de court, Aria en resta sans voix. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Devait-elle seulement lui dire quoique ce soit ?

Secouant la tête, elle lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Il la rattrapa néanmoins et lui prit le bras. Durement.

— Votre insolence à mon égard commence à m'agacer prodigieusement, lui souffla-t-il durement au visage. Soit vous entrez dans les rangs, soit vous dégagez. Vous ne manquerez à personne.

—Même pas ma cuisine ? répondit-elle espiègle, tentant de désamorcer la colère du nain.

—Nous avions Bombur pour cela, ainsi que le Hobbit d'ailleurs, nous ne vous avons pas attendu et nous ne sommes pas morts de faim, non plus.

—C'est vrai Thorïn, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais je vous avoue que ces derniers jours ont été assez pénibles pour moi. Je sais bien que vous avez une importante mission à accomplir mais nos chemins allant dans la même direction pour un temps, je vous promets de faire le nécessaire pour être plus plaisante à vos yeux.

_Drakos_ tout puissant, elle avait réussi à dire cela sans trébucher sur les mots, comme si elle-même y croyait. Bien sûr qu'elle allait dans la même direction qu'eux. Elle allait même précisément au même endroit qu'eux. Thorïn la tuerait sur le champ s'il savait ce qu'elle allait y faire. Etrangement, cette idée lui déplut au-delà de la simple perspective de mourir. Elle ne connaissait pas ce nain depuis plus d'une journée et elle se sentait perdre tous ses moyens face à lui. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire nain. Ni un elfe et encore moins un homme de sa race. _Un nain bon sang de bois !_

—Allez dormir Aria, finit-il par lui dire, demain nous devons reprendre la route pour Erebor.

Sans un regard vers elle, il s'éloigna du campement.

Plaquant un sourire sur son visage, elle retourna auprès de Fili qui lui avait préparé une couche de fortune. Brave Fili, elle pouvait apparemment compter sur lui.

Thorïn n'était pas parti très loin. Il voulait juste un peu de calme. Depuis leur évasion des geôles dans les grottes de Mirkwood, il était plus déterminé que jamais à retourner chez lui et à reprendre possession de l'Arkenstone. Ce n'était pas un elfe et encore moins une simple petite humaine qui allait l'arrêter.

Cette Aria l'intriguait. Une humaine assez petite qui aurait pu passer pour naine si elle avait eu une barbe et une corpulence un peu plus râblée. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vers où ses pensées l'emmenaient. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les femmes dans son esprit. Pas pour le moment, et sans doute jamais. Il était bien conscient que pour assurer sa lignée, un ou deux rejetons auraient été pour le mieux mais il avait ses neveux et cela lui suffisait. Il revit sa longue chevelure, ses seins plantureux, ses lèvres pleines et il la détesta encore plus de l'emmener vers ces chemins de traverses. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter qu'elle les accompagne.

En revenant à leur campement, son humeur s'assombrit face au désolant spectacle qui l'y attendait. Cette petite peste dormait entre Fili et Kili. Balïn qui avait vu le prince revenir lui lança doucement :

—Ils voulaient la protéger, au cas où.

—Elle n'aurait jamais du venir avec nous, répondit sombrement Thorïn, avant de se mettre dans un coin pour tenter de trouver le sommeil à son tour.

_Non, elle n'aurait jamais du_. Ce sont sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit.

_La compagnie des nains n'était plus qu'à quelques jours du dénouement de leur quête. Thorïn, récupèrerait-il son royaume et le trésor qui allait avec ? Pourquoi la belle Aria tenait-elle tant que cela à les accompagner ? Que cache-t-elle exactement et quelles en seront les répercussions sur Thorïn et les nains ?_

_Affaire à suivre…_


	3. De la puissance du désir

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous souhaiter _**une excellente année 2014**_, pleine de joie, de bonheur et de santé ! Ensuite je voulais encore une fois vous remercier d'être de plus en plus nombreux(ses) à suivre cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire, tout autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions dessus. Même si je ne le dis pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de le savoir. En parallèle de cette fanfic, j'ai créé un blog qui me sert comme une sorte de carnet de bord. Si vous êtes curieux(ses), je vous encourage vivement à y jeter un œil (et pourquoi pas les deux). Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

Et maintenant place aux réponses des messages que je n'ai pas pu envoyer en retour via le site.

**LouOak** : Encore un grand merci à toi de suivre cette histoire et de mettre un petit mot à chaque fois. J'adore savoir ce que pense les lecteurs. Ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Savoir que Aria plait et intrigue est une belle récompense. Je ne la voulais ni mièvre ni trop "Mary sue", juste normal même si effectivement, de là d'où elle vient elle est bien "plus" qu'une simple humaine. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. En tout cas, moi, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus !

**Megane** : Merci à toi d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire et d'y avoir laissé un message. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Pour te répondre, oui vous allez apprendre un peu plus à chaque chapitre sur le peuple d'Aria. Cela aura son importance. Quant à l'évolution entre Aria et Thorïn, ça viendra petit à petit. Ne brusquons pas un nain ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis.

**Legolas-Girl008** : Merci pour ton message, vu ton pseudo, tu dois être fan du beau blond aux oreilles pointues ? Ce chapitre devrait te ravir alors car il y apparait un peu. Pour l'évolution entre Thorïn et Aria, comme je l'ai dit à **Megane**, il ne faut jamais brusquer un nain ^^.

Encore un énorme merci à vous toutes ainsi qu'à **Petiteloutre** et **Chibi002** ( a qui j'ai répondu directement par MP). Un énorme merci aussi à ceux/celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favoris et aux "suiveurs". Vous êtes adorables et géniaux. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et vous retrouver encore pour ce nouveau chapitre dont je suis impatiente d'avoir vos impressions dessus. MERCI !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing & rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire

**Bêta Readers/relectrices pour ce chapitre :** un immense merci à **Chouquette** et **Lilou Black**. Vous avoir à mes côtés est une énorme chance !

* * *

Chapitre 2

**De la puissance du désir**

_L'attirance que les elfes ont pour les Drakons est aussi puissante que la peur qu'ils en ont. Alors que les Elfes vivent dans la lumière, les Drakons préfèrent l'ombre des roches volcanique d'où ils tirent leur force et leur savoir._

_Lorsque le dragon Smaug s'en prit à la Montagne Solitaire, Thranduil, le grand seigneur des elfes de la forêt noire, sut qu'il ne pourrait éviter le massacre. La folie du roi Thror avait mené les nains d'Erebor à leur perte. C'était ainsi, il ne voulait ni ne pouvait rien y faire._

_Cependant, il n'avait pas vu venir l'extinction quasi totale de l'espèce des Drakons. La disparition de cette espèce fut une terrible perte pour les montagnes de la Terre du Milieu. La désolation causée par Smaug s'étendait au delà d'Erebor… bien au delà._

OoooOoOoooO

_171 ans plus tard_

Le roi Thranduil regardait, les sourcils froncés, le cachot vide où il avait enfermé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. L'un des plus beaux trésors qui soit à son sens en Terre du Milieu. L'obtenir avait été la chose la plus simple et la plus aisée qu'il n'eut jamais à faire. Sa surprise avait été des plus grandes et des plus délectables. Il l'avait alors choyée, avait pris soin d'elle comme seul un roi Elfique sait le faire. Jamais il ne la laisserait repartir, il y veillerait. Pourtant, en ce jour mauvais, elle avait échappé à sa vigilance et s'était envolée.

Il l'avait perdue. Elle était partie…

Derrière lui, un garde mal assuré attendait la sentence.

— Alors, dit Thranduil d'une voix la plus lisse possible, vous aviez enfermé un de ces nains avec elle ?

— Nous n'avons pas pensé sur le coup que cela poserait problème votre majesté, s'inclina le garde prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait.

— Non effectivement ça n'aurait pas du, dit posément Thranduil. Vous venez juste de me faire perdre un temps très précieux, sans parler de ce que ce cachot enfermait.

Un jour indéniablement funeste pour le roi des Elfes.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Thranduil repartit en direction de ses appartements privés, laissant la vie sauve à son garde. Ce dernier soupira, comprenant qu'il avait été à un cheveux de voir passer la mort.

Une fois totalement seul, le seigneur des Elfes se mit à réfléchir dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour la récupérer. Ariana était un joyau inestimable qui valait cent fois l'Arkenstone à elle toute seule. Ces idiots de nains ne savaient même pas sur quoi ils venaient de tomber. Quand bien même l'auraient-ils su, se dit-il, il l'auraient sans doute massacrée sans plus de cérémonie. Les nains haïssaient son peuple au plus haut point malgré un appétit assez similaire pour les pierres précieuses. Mais qui ne les aimait pas ? Lui-même en était friand pourtant, il n'était ni un nain ni un Drakonnite.

— Père, nous les avons perdus Tauriel et moi, dit la voix de son fils qui venait d'entrer sans bruit dans la pièce. La course poursuite sur la rivière avec les nains et les orques avait été des plus fastidieuse mais revigorante aussi. Les elfes adoraient chasser ces monstres.

— Je sais, Legolas, répondit Thranduil sans se retourner. Si ce n'est pas nous, ce sont les orques qui les retrouveront. Malheureusement, les nains ont emmené avec eux quelque chose que nous gardions précieusement.

Au ton de la voix de son père, Legolas n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait.

— Ariana, répondit simplement Legolas. Mais comment ont-ils fait ? N'était-elle pas dans ses appartements ?

Thranduil se retourna pour faire face à son fils. Legolas ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère malgré ses cheveux blonds. Il avait hérité de son doux caractère. Trop doux au goût du roi des Elfes.

— Ariana a refusé de se montrer sensée, aussi l'avons-nous enfermée dans un de nos cachots. Or il se trouve qu'elle s'est enfuie en même temps que les nains. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit mêlée à leur groupe.

Chose inacceptable pour Thranduil.

— Mais pourquoi ? questionna Legolas qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait eu besoin de s'enfuir. N'était-elle pas leur invitée ? Et pourquoi son père avait-il eu besoin de la faire arrêter ?

— Pourquoi avez-vous cru nécessaire de l'enfermer ? reprit-il la mine circonspecte.

— Elle n'était pas raisonnable avec nous, souffla doucement le roi.

— Raisonnable ? s'exclama son fils, ne comprenant toujours pas.

— Tu peux disposer Legolas, répondit finalement son père, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.

Legolas admirait son père plus que tout, mais n'était pas toujours d'accord avec le roi qu'il était. Thranduil était de plus en plus obnubilé par la beauté et les apparats la force et le pouvoir. Ariana était l'une des dernières, sinon la dernière Drakonnite vivant en Terre du Milieu. La dernière princesse de ce peuple voué à disparaître à jamais, devenant ainsi, aussi précieuse que les trésors qu'ils étaient censés garder.

Thranduil, avait été prêt à lui offrir une vie de quiétude et de douceur au sein de son royaume. Une sorte de cage dorée, en échange de quoi, elle aurait du vouer sa vie, ses pouvoirs, et son sang au royaume de son père. Non pas que Thranduil soit sensible à ses charmes, loin de là, le seigneur de Mirkwood n'était sensible qu'à lui-même. La princesse Ariana ne ressemble en rien à un elfe, mais ses pouvoirs, eux, étaient immenses et cela valait bien un petit sacrifice de la part du grand seigneur de la forêt noire.

Legolas savait tout ça et même s'il était loin d'avoir son mot à dire dans les décisions de son père, il n'était pas d'accord pour autant. Avec Ariana, il avait l'assurance de devenir l'un des plus grand maîtres de la Terre du Milieu. L'intrépide princesse représentait un peu cet anneau unique qui avait été la force et la perte du seigneur des ténèbres, _Sauron_. A cette évocation, un frisson de dégout parcourut l'échine de l'elfe.

Malgré tout, il devait obéir à son père. Si seulement, il pouvait lui faire entendre raison au moins une fois.

Ses pensés se tournèrent alors vers Tauriel. Il avait nourri bien des certitudes à son égard, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à le voir comme il la voyait elle. La guerrière qu'elle était n'en restait pas moins une femme, avec un cœur plus tendre qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Il savait qu'elle voulait venir en aide à ces nains qui avaient croisé leur chemin dans la forêt noire et qui s'étaient échappés de leurs geôles. Le plus jeune et le mieux fait de sa personne avait, semble t-il, éveillé en elle quelque chose de plus profond. Étrangement, Legolas avait alors été plus dégouté par le fait que ce soit un nain que la confirmation que Tauriel ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un ami, voire un frère.

Tandis qu'il regagnait ses propres quartiers, il croisa justement l'elfe de ses pensées. Elle semblait soucieuse et… étrangement armée pour quelqu'un qui rentrait à peine. Alors il comprit.

— Tu y retournes Tauriel ? lui demanda t-il bien qu'il soit déjà certain de la réponse.

— Je suis navrée Legolas, mais je le dois. Au fond de moi je sais que je dois le faire.

Sans un mot de plus, elle replaça de nouvelles flèches dans son carquois, et partit en direction de la montagne solitaire.

Avec un soupir résigné, Legolas décida de la suivre. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait la laisser seule.

Mais pour un nain ? Que ceux de Valinor lui en soient loués, Tauriel était-elle tombée sur la tête ?!

OoooOoOoooO

_Aria volait dans les cieux ! Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'air et le vent. Le souffle de ce dernier sur son visage lui procura une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle parcourait la grande prairie jouxtant le lieu où la compagnie des nains avait fait son campement pour la nuit._

_Tandis qu'elle profitait de sa libertée retrouvée à l'heure où le soleil s'apprêtait à s'élever dans le ciel gris, son sixième sens lui hurla qu'un danger imminent la guettait. Elle vit au loin quelques taches suspectes qui s'avérèrent être… Par tous les Drakons de la Terre du Milieu, non… des orques ?!_

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un coup et hurla à la ronde :

— Les orques ! Ils arrivent ! Ils nous on retrouvés !

Sans se faire prier et habitués à démarrer au quart de tour, les nains se levèrent tous d'un coup, prêt à en découdre mais…

— Nous n'avons pas d'armes ?! s'alarma Gloïn qui venait de mettre la main à sa ceinture vide.

— Il va nous falloir prendre la fuite alors ? questionna Dori que cette idée révulsait autant qu'elle lui plaisait.

— Hors de question, grogna Dwalïn, le plus imposant de la bande après Thorïn.

Aria chercha justement des yeux leur chef et l'aperçut en grand conciliabule muet avec Balïn. Avec un soupir, elle remonta ses jupons, prête à se mettre à courir et leur cria d'une voix encore plus stridente :

— Mais fuyez pauvres fous ! Vous voulez finir dans leurs estomacs ou quoi ?

Les nains ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois.

— Il est bien dommage que Gandalf ne soit pas là pour nous donner un coup de main, gémit Bilbo que cette aventure fatiguait de plus en plus.

— S'il était là, continua Thorïn mais il ne l'est pas.

Aria le va les yeux au ciel. _Non mais sérieusement ?!_ Était-ce vraiment le moment de compter les absents ? Sans se faire prier, toute la petite troupe décampa avant que l'ennemi ne soit sur eux.

Un peu plus loin, leur course les mena dans une grotte assez profonde où tous s'engouffrèrent, espérant que les orques continueraient tout droit sans chercher par ici.

Thorïn n'aimait pas fuir mais les elfes leur avaient confisqué toutes leurs armes. Saletés de bestioles aux oreilles pointues. Cherchant une solution, il s'aperçut que l'humaine parlait tout bas dans sa barbe…qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle avait l'air très concentrée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, l'humaine ? Ce n'est pas le moment de parler toute seule.

— Mais taisez-vous donc, lui intima-t-elle sans levers les yeux vers lui. Elle devait rester concentrée.

En réalité, Aria, récitait une formule magique dans l'espoir de faire diversion en créant de fausses créatures volantes dans le ciel. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis très longtemps et pria par la même occasion pour que cela fonctionne.

Tous les nains, y compris Bilbo avaient les yeux rivés vers elle, s'attendant sans doute à un miracle de sa part. Peut-être pourrait-elle leur être un peu utile malgré tout, quoiqu'en dise l'autre _Seigneurie_ de pacotille. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle entendit enfin le bruit salvateur de faux _Crebains_ du Pays de _Dun_. De grands corbeaux au plumage noir fondirent sans pitié sur les orques un peu plus loin en contrebas.

— Damoiselle Aria, s'exclama Fili, les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur, vous venez de nous sauver la vie. Vous êtes une véritable magicienne… comme Gandalf, ajouta t-il fier de sa comparaison.

— Pour sûr, acquiesca vivement Kili qui ne voulait pas être en reste. Après tout, c'était lui le beau-parleur de la famille.

La jeune femme put enfin soupirer de soulagement. Grâce à cette aide inopinée, le groupe allait enfin pouvoir repartir et décamper de cet endroit de malheur.

Avisant un œil vers Thorïn, elle comprit que son petit tour ne l'avait pas impressionné le moins du monde. Elle aurait du le transformer en cochon sauvage au lieu de lui sauver la vie !

Ils purent enfin reprendre leur voyage qui ne dura pas plus d'une journée entière. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit hameau où se trouvait une vieille auberge un peu délabrée. Fatigués, harassés, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour y prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. De toute façon et d'après Balïn, ils n'étaient plus très loin du but final de leur mission.

A une demi-journée de marche, les renseigna-t-on, se trouvait un lac qui les emmènerait directement au village surplombant Erebor. Dans des temps plus anciens, on pouvait aussi compter sur l'opulente cité de Dale, mais elle avait été détruite bien longtemps auparavant par le dragon Smaug. Aujourd'hui s'élevaient sur les eaux boueuses des petites maisons sur pilotis, entourées par le long lac d'Esgaroth, seul vestige d'une désolation qui s'étirait sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le cœur d'Aria se serra d'amertume à cette évocation. Jamais son peuple n'avait voulu cela.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que la jeune femme avait rejoint la fière compagnie des nains, malheureusement, sa relation avec leur, chef, le futur roi d'Erebor, restait des plus tendue. Le nain semblait mépriser ouvertement sa présence. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait tout fait pour être plus plaisante à son égard, prenant sur elle les paroles dures qu'il avait à son encontre. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien indéfectible du hobbit Bilbo et de Fili. Ce dernier se montrait toujours courtois et charmant. Aria ne l'en apprécia que davantage. Kili, quant à lui, remarqua t-elle, le jeune homme semblait toujours davantage se renfermer sur lui même au fil des heures.

OoooOoOoooO

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouvait la troupe de Thorïn, la route de Tauriel et de Legolas croisa celle des orques déroutés un peu plus tôt par l'illusion d'Aria.

Les deux elfes, en guerriers aguerris, décochèrent flèche sur flèche, sans sommation, montrant une agilité peu commune qui déstabilisa bien vite leurs ennemis. Tauriel était plus décidée que jamais à retrouver la trace des nains et surtout celle du plus jeune, celui qu'on appelait Kili. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à son encontre. Et elle éprouvait aussi quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas nommer.

— Legolas, je crois qu'ils sont partis vers l'Est, jeta t-elle essoufflée.

— Etrange, s'exclama t-il, ils sont censés se diriger vers Erebor. Pourquoi rebrousser chemin ?

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Ils avaient du se retrouver confrontés eux aussi aux Orques et l'un d'entre eux avait du avoir l'idée d'une diversion. Oui mais comment ? À moins que…

— Ariana, dit songeusement Legolas. Elle avait du les aider à s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré l'étendue des pouvoirs Drakonnites mais d'après le peu que son père avait bien voulu lui dire, ils étaient assez impressionnants.

— Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Tauriel plus pressée que jamais.

Son compagnon la regarda droit dans les yeux, comprenant son impatience.

— Continuons vers Erebor !

OoooOoOoooO

_Non loin du Bourg du Lac à l'auberge des cinq perches_

— Ah désolé mes p'tits messieurs, leur apprit l'aubergiste, mais il ne reste plus que deux chambres de libres. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir dans l'écurie sinon, vu le nombre de bêtes qu'ils nous restent, y aura bien assez de place pour des p'tites personnes comme vous.

Les nains se consultèrent entre eux avant d'acquiescer.

— Ça nous va, mais nous prenons aussi les deux chambres, décida Fili. L'une pour Thorïn et l'autre pour la damoiselle qui nous accompagne.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, tenta vainement Aria qui avait vu le regard noir que lui lança Thorïn, je peux dormir avec les autres.

Même si au fond, elle aurait rêvé d'avoir un lit douillet et un peu d'eau chaude pour se débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours.

— Non, ils ont raisons, reprit Bilbo, ça vous fera du bien. En tant que hobbit, nous ne sommes pas habitués nous non plus à…

Aria donna alors à Bilbo, son sourire le plus éclatant, et ce dernier ébloui, n'arriva jamais jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

— Heureusement que je vous ai vous— Aria accentua bien sur le vous—pour prendre soin de moi, cher Bilbo, s'enthousiasma t-elle sincèrement.

Toute contente, elle se tourna vers Fili :

— Et vous aussi Fili. Vous êtes tellement adorable avec moi. Elle se pencha alors et lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de faire de même avec Bilbo. Le nain et le hobbit devenus aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ne purent que balbutier des phrases sans aucuns sens.

Thorïn qui n'avait rien raté de cette scène mielleuse au possible, grogna de mécontentement. Pour qui se prenait cette petite péronnelle pour aller séduire ainsi SON Maitre Cambrioleur et SON neveu ?

— Ce n'est pas en jouant votre petit comédie, l'humaine, que vous me ferez changer d'avis sur ce que je pense de vous. Et n'allez pas séduire mon neveu, de toute façon vous n'avez aucun charme.

— Mais mon oncle ! protesta Fili.

— Laissez tomber Fili, susurra Aria qui avait une furieuse envie d'arracher la peau de_ ce petit chef de rien du tout_, par petit bout, lentement, très lentement même. Je crois que c'est la jalousie qui fait parler votre oncle.

— Moi, jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? s'étrangla Thorïn. De vous peut-être ?

— Et si vous montiez voir vos chambres, proposa Bilbo à Aria et Thorïn qui allaient vraisemblablement en venir aux mains d'ici quelques minutes vu comme l'air crépitait d'électricité autour d'eux. C'était impressionnant.

Aria fut la première à abandonner et soupira lourdement. Ce hobbit était vraiment très sympathique et on sentait que lui aussi voulait faire ses preuves auprès de Thorïn. Il avait bien sûr signé un contrat et il était prêt à le remplir même au mépris de son débiteur. Quel manque de savoir vivre de la part de ce prince nain. Trop heureuse de leur échapper quelques instants, elle alla se débarbouiller dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée avant d'aller souper. Elle prendrait son bain un peu plus tard. L'aubergiste avait eu la gentillesse de mettre un tube à leur disposition dans la pièce attenante aux deux chambres qui étaient voisines. Bien sûr, la gentillesse du vieux monsieur n'était pas gratuite et lorsqu'elle repensa au peu de considération qu'avait eu l'autre _Seigneurie de pacotille_ à son égard, elle avait failli voir rouge mais ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le feu au seul toit qu'ils auraient au-dessus de la tête avant longtemps. Il n'empêchait que c'était elle qui avait tout déboursé car eux, bien évidemment, avaient les poches vides. Les elfes leur avait tout pris lors de leur captivité à Mirkwood.

— Ce Thorïn Oakenshield n'est qu'un gros porc sans savoir vivre, rumina-t-elle tout haut, en sortant de sa chambre.

— Ce gros porc comme vous dites ne vous a pas forcé à venir avec nous, dit une voix bien trop rauque, bien trop reconnaissable à son goût.

Aria soupira mais ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle partit à grandes enjambées vers la salle commune, sous le regard noir du gros porc en question. En bas des escaliers, elle croisa Fili qui semblait l'avoir attendue. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle à manger, laissant Thorïn derrière eux qui les observait, le visage fermé.

OoooOoOoooO

Alors que le souper se terminait tranquillement, Thorïn se sentait aussi excité, pressé que… contrarié. La fin de leur mission se rapprochait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il allait enfin reconquérir le royaume de ses ancêtres. Enfin il allait reprendre possession de l'Arkenstone et de la Montagne Solitaire. Plus il s'en approchait et plus il lui semblait entendre les appels impérieux de la pierre.

Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Bientôt Erebor retrouverait sa prestance d'antan. Il en tremblait de désir contenu. Il pouvait donc bien sûr supporter la présence inopportune de cette petite humaine. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se coller contre Fili pendant tout le repas, ce dernier n'y avait vu aucune objection. Quel idiot. Il ne comprenait pas son neveu. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle le faisait exprès pour l'énerver lui ? Sans un mot, il la vit quitter la table, jouant de ses charmes et de ses sourires qu'elle dispensait aux autres aussi facilement qu'elle lui réservait ses piques et ses phrases acides. Mais peu lui importait l'attitude de cette femelle. Il était bien trop proche de son but pour se soucier d'elle. Erebor, son royaume ! C'est tout ce qui importait.

Il ne tarda pas à quitter la compagnie des siens à son tour pour se diriger à l'étage. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait bénéfique. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme quand il reprendrait possession de ses biens. Si seulement son père et son grand-père pouvaient le voir à ce moment-là… il lui tardait que cela arrive.

Tout à ses délicieuses pensées, il ouvrit la porte qu'il pensait être celle de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une vision pour le moins surprenante.

OoooOoOoooO

Aria avait quitté la salle un peu plus tôt, laissant la compagnie deviser joyeusement sur les prochains jours à venir. Elle était éreintée et ne rêvait que du bon bain chaud qui l'attendait en haut.

Ce dernier lui fit un bien fou et c'est à la fois alanguie et détendue qu'elle s'allongea nue sur son lit douillet. Les draps frais sur son corps chaud lui prodiguèrent la plus délicieuses des sensations. Elle avait toujours été très sensuelle, chaude comme la braise mais il en avait toujours été ainsi pour tous ceux de son peuple. La sensualité chez les Drakons n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou, encore moins le sexe, ce qui pouvait sembler contradictoire vu le peu de naissance que son peuple avait compté ces derniers millénaires. Elle était par contre étonnée de fantasmer sur un nain. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait beau être arrogant et détestable en tout point, elle était attirée par sa prestance et son aura de puissance. Elle avait toujours aimé les belles choses qui brillent et même si Thorïn Oakenshield était loin d'être une belle chose qui brille, il éveillait en elle des pensées passablement interdites et gênantes selon sa propre morale. Malheureusement son cerveau et son corps étaient loin de trouver cela interdit ou bien encore gênant et stimulèrent une zone au milieu de son ventre qui finit par enflammer totalement ses sens. Il avait beau être un nain, il n'en restait pas moins majestueux et terriblement tentant. Si seulement ils avaient pu se rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il soit à elle. Etait-il aussi rude et brutal en amour qu'au combat et dans la vie ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en imaginant la scène et soupira d'aise face aux images que son cerveau lui envoyait. Rassurée de ne pas être découverte, elle passa doucement la main sur son pubis avant de respirer doucement pour totalement fondre dans l'oubli du désir que ce Thorïn Oakenshield lui inspirait.

OoooOoOoooO

Comprenant qu'il venait de découvrir une scène qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais du voir, Thorïn referma la porte, rassuré que la fille ne l'ait pas entendu tout occupée qu'elle était à ses affaires.

Loin d'être choqué, la vision du corps nu de cette petite humaine l'enflamma presque aussi bien que la vision de lui-même sur le trône d'Erebor. Pestant contre cette dangereuse faiblesse, il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Cette petite peste n'était même pas de son peuple. Il ne devrait même pas s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne faisait que lui embrouiller l'esprit comme elle embrouillait celui de Fili. Dès le début, il avait su que leur rencontre serait le glas de leurs ennuis futurs. Fort de cette idée, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Dès que ses paupières se baissaient, son traitre d'esprit lui envoya tantôt des images d'Erebor tantôt des images d'Aria, totalement nue et à sa merci.

Non, il aurait du lui dire NON.

OoooOoOoooO

_Voilà une reconquête qui s'annonçait fort mal ou tout du moins assez périlleuse pour la compagnie des nains. Les raisons du corps et du cœur peuvent parfois être bien traitres aux ambitions de l'esprit. Si le prince nain avait su ce que cela lui en couterait…_


	4. Magie et Imprévu

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, gente compagnie ! Me revoici en ce beau vendredi soir pour vous présenter le troisième chapitre de «** La Malédiction d'Erebor** ». Vous dire que je prends un énorme plaisir à écrire cette histoire est peu dire. Cela dit, je ne sais pas si elle vous plait vraiment du fait du nombre assez restreint de review. Sachez, toutefois que je viens de mettre le point final au premier arc—ou première partie— de cette histoire. Il y a en tout 8 chapitres. Je commencerai très certainement l'écriture du 9eme chapitre ce weekend.

* * *

**Concernant vos reviews :** je n'ai pas pu répondre directement à toutes car la plupart d'entre-vous, qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, étaient anonyme. Je vous réponds donc ici :

**LouOak :** J'adore tes reviews ! Je les attends toujours avec grande impatience ! Je tenais une nouvelle fois à te remercier pour cela. Bien je dois dire que Thranduil n'est aimé de personne. Sa préciosité et sa manière d'appréhender les autres, le rendent vraiment détestable. Étrangement, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien travailler… même si je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de le faire énormément dans ce premier arc, je l'avoue. Thorïn et Aria sont deux personnages difficiles à manipuler. Ils aiment s'envoyer des piques. Comme dit le proverbe « _qui aime bien, châtie bien_ ». Et oui, tu as trouvé les bonnes références concernant _le Seigneur des Anneaux _avec les oiseaux et la fameuse phrase que nous appellerons communément « _une gandalferie _» Merci à ma relectrice pour cette appellation d'origine incontrôlée.

J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant et j'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions ! Bises !

**Fangirlika :** Une fan de Thranduil ? Oh my… tu es courageuse dis-moi ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Voici la suite !

**Megane :** Merci à toi pour cette seconde review. On va former un fanclub « anti-Thranduil »… quoique je suis tombée sur des tumblr assez amusant où il avait l'air plus cool et moins « _précieux_ ». Alors sache que Thorïn me dit de te dire qu'il n'a pas fait exprès d'entrer par « _erreur_ » dans la chambre de l'humaine. Il se trouve juste que les portes étant côte à côte, il était facile de se tromper… et puis il était tard et il avait bu ! Voilà c'est dit… Ah, Thorïn me souffle dans l'oreillette que je suis une fieffée menteuse et qu'il n'avait pas bu… Mais oui c'est cela très cher ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que ce** chapitre 3** te plaira tout autant ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus !

**Flickflackem :** Merci beaucoup et heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau )

Et un énorme merci aussi à **Annadriya** et **Petiteloutre** auxquelles j'ai répondu directement via MP. J'espère avoir vos impressions sur ce nouveaux chapitres aussi ! Et puis un autre énorme merci aux Followers, les nouveaux, et aussi, aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris : **MERCI du fond du cœur !**

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing & rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Readers/ Relectrices :** un immense merci à **Chouquette** et **Lilou Black** ! Vous déchirez les filles !

* * *

Voilà, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser en compagnie de Thorïn d'Aria et de toute la petite tribu des nains, sans oublier Bilbo bien-sûr !

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Où il est question de Magie et d'Imprévu**

_Smaug regardait la jeune princesse et sentit l'aiguillon du désir lui transpercer le corps. Un jour elle serait sienne et alors il pourrait lui faire subir tous les outrages possibles, toutes ces choses qu'il s'amusait à lui susurrer à l'oreille quand il la croisait seule dans les couloirs du palais de son père. Il la voulait d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire, elle se défendait et n'hésitait pas à cracher son venin dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Un joyau brut. Oh qu'il aimait ça. _

_Mais ce que Smaug aimait par-dessus tout, bien plus que la princesse, c'était les trésors des nains; l'or était sa force et sa faiblesse. _

_Quand son roi mourant le somma de récupérer et de protéger de ce peuple primitif le cœur de leur montagne, il vit là l'occasion qu'il n'attendait plus : devenir son propre roi sur sa propre montagne d'or, rien qu'à lui._

_La désolation qu'il causa s'étendit au delà du royaume des nains, d'Erebor ou de la cité des hommes, Dale cela détruisit son propre peuple, mais Smaug s'en fichait car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se repaitre de son immense trésor._

_Alors, il en oublia tout, tout sauf ce qui n'était pas à lui._

OoooOoOoooO

— Non, on ne peut se permettre de trainasser une journée de plus, Maitre Cambrioleur, réprimanda gentiment Balïn. Le temps nous est compté si nous voulons arriver à temps pour trouver l'autre porte, celle cachée sur la Montagne Solitaire.

Aria, qui passait par là, sourit doucement devant la mine déconfite de ce pauvre Bilbo. Non, bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps dans cette auberge et ils s'y étaient déjà trop attardés compte tenu du temps qu'il leur restait. Il n'empêchait que cette nuit avait été une bénédiction. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Un bon bain doublé d'un peu de tranquillité, c'était son remède préféré.

Quand elle fut arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle constata que toute la compagnie était déjà debout, y compris Thorïn qui semblait de fort méchante humeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Allons bon, l'avait-elle déjà vu sourire ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

— J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée ? lui lança-t-il hargneusement, car nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Il nous faut reprendre la route immédiatement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui tourna le dos et sortit dans la cour de l'auberge.

— Merci oui, vous de même et pas de problème évidemment, marmonna la jeune femme, sa bonne humeur presque envolée devant la mine revêche du nain.

Les autres la regardèrent, perplexes. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Pourquoi Thorïn semblait-t-il à ce point remonté contre la petite humaine ?

— Heu, Thorïn, avança Bofur qui venait de rejoindre ce dernier dehors, et notre petit déjeuner ?

— Nous n'avons pas le temps. Il nous faut avancer ! Entendirent-ils clairement Thorïn dire à leur compagnon.

Chacun se rendit alors dans la salle à manger pour y chiper ce qu'il pouvait sur la table couverte du déjeuner qu'ils devaient malheureusement sauter.

— Il n'a pas tort, vous savez, soupira Aria, il nous faut avancer plus vite, si nous voulons arriver à destination à temps.

— A destination ? reprit Thorïn, parce que vous pensez sérieusement nous suivre jusqu'au bout de notre périple ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Aria, les mains sur les hanches. N'avaient-ils déjà pas abordé ce sujet au moins… mille fois ?!

Balïn les regarda tout les deux d'un air soucieux avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à aller jusqu'à Erebor avec nous Dame Aria ? Nous pensions qu'une fois arrivé au Bourg-du-Lac, nos routes se sépareraient.

_Voilà une bonne question_, songea t-elle avec agacement.

Thorïn la scruta attentivement, attendant une réponse… tout comme chaque nain présent. Seul Bilbo semblait un peu embarrassé. Aria savait que lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par le passé, aussi elle comprit son malaise. Cela étant, il avait signé un contrat le liant aux nains et par ailleurs, il avait sauvé Thorïn de son ennemi le plus mortel, un certain Azog. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire.

Sa présence non désirée faisait donc d'elle une cible idéale et ça ne semblait pas près de s'arranger. Quoique, ne les avait-elle justement pas sauvé des orques et de leurs wargs la veille?

— Eh bien commença, la jeune fille, cherchant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas dire de bêtise, je dois avouer que ces quelques jours en votre compagnie m'ont donné envie de vous aider. Sincèrement, insista-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que Thorïn semblait sceptique. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas grâce à lui ni à sa charmante attitude… Cependant, elle avait appris à connaître un peu mieux les autres et devait reconnaître qu'elle admirait et appréciait leur incroyable et indéfectible fidélité envers celui qu'ils voyaient comme leur chef et futur roi. Enfin, elle devait admettre que le nain ne la laissait pas de marbre. Bien au contraire, lui seul avait réussi à allumer cette flamme qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter de brûler. C'était dur de le haïr et de le désirer en même temps.

Reportant son attention sur l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous, elle faillit hurler de dépit. Il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à lui montrer le peu d'importance qu'il lui vouait. Saleté de nain sans cœur !

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, le gifler une bonne dizaine de fois et surtout, surtout pour ne pas lui faire sentir _les flammes_ qui la consumaient depuis des jours… si ce n'était depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

— Mr Thorïn Oakenshield, je souhaite plus que tout au monde vous aider à pénétrer dans cette montagne.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un très grand sourire puis elle leva son regard vers son visage sévère.

— Cependant, rectifia t-elle, je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais pour votre compagnie qui semble attacher une si grande importance à votre quête. J'admire la loyauté qu'ils vous témoignent, termina-t-elle.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il la fixa sans ciller et une étrange émotion lui étreignit la poitrine. Aria sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. A la vérité, elle était sincère et souhaitait l'aider de tout cœur. Mais l'aider en quoi ? Récupérer son royaume ? Cacher loin de lui la pierre maudite qui semblait avoir fait perdre l'esprit à ses ancêtres ? Une pierre qu'elle était censée reprendre et mettre en un lieu aussi sûr que l'était son propre cœur ? Venger son peuple ?

Tout deux restèrent plantés là jusqu'à ce que Thorïn rompe cet étrange lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Maitre Cambrioleur ? demanda-t-il subitement au hobbit , sans cesser de la dévisager. L'humaine doit-elle nous accompagner jusqu'au bout ?

— Et bien je pense, avança timidement Bilbo qui ne savait franchement pas quoi dire mais qui ne voulait pas faire de tort à la jeune humaine, que Dame Aria pourrait nous être utile. Vraiment.

— Vraiment ? questionna Thorïn, dubitatif. Si c'est le cas alors c'est Aria qui affrontera avec vous le dragon. Peut-être pourra-t-elle faire diversion en offrant sa vie au monstre, s'il est encore vivant, tandis que vous retrouverez mon bien ?

Aria leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi cruel avec elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de _désamour _?

— S'il vous fait plaisir que ma vie soit sacrifiée pour votre bon vouloir, je veux bien, lança-t-elle, à bout de patience, mais je vous préviens, il paraît que je suis difficile à tuer, prévint-elle avant de lui emboiter le pas.

La discussion était close.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de frapper et de pleurer de rage en même temps. Ce nain ne lui ferait-il donc jamais confiance ?

Tandis que les battements de son cœur se calmaient progressivement, elle alla retrouver Fili et Kili qui étaient restés en retrait. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le petit frère de Fili. Kili avait une mine de papier mâché et quand elle fut à leurs côtés, elle s'aperçut qu'il souffrait terriblement.

— Par tous les orques de l'enfer ! s'écria Aria, inquiète, mais que vous arrive-t-il Kili ?

Elle voulut lui attraper le visage pour mieux le regarder mais ce dernier fit tout pour se soustraire à ses mains.

Alertée par les cris de la jeune femme, leur petite troupe se rassembla vite autour d'eux, ce que Kili apprécia moyennement.

— Ce n'est rien, grogna-t-il, juste ma blessure qui ne veut pas guérir…

— Une blessure ? s'exclama Aria avant d'être coupée par Thorïn.

— Si vous aviez fait un peu plus attention l'humaine, vous auriez-su que Kili avait été blessé. Nous avons traité sa plaie, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas guérir. Malheureusement, lâcha-t-il froidement. Nous n'avons plus le temps de trainer.

— Kili, peux-tu encore nous suivre ? questionna Thorïn, reportant son attention sur son plus jeune neveu.

La jeune femme qui connaissait déjà la réponse du frère de Fili, décida d'intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas le guérir car la blessure semblait avoir déjà fait son emprise sur une partie de la vitalité de sa victime mais la ralentir, oui. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait.

— Fili, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour se faire entendre, montrez-moi sa blessure, j'ai un onguent qui lui permettra d'aller mieux, mais prévint-elle en voyant les visages s'éclairer d'espoir, je ne pourrais pas le sauver. Il a été touché par une lame maudite. Je n'ai pas les plantes nécessaires ici pour cela. Peut-être à Bourg-du-Lac si nous nous hâtons.

Une fois qu'elle lui eut appliqué sa pommade miraculeuse, la compagnie des nains put enfin reprendre la route sans se douter que de nouvelles embuches se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

OoooOoOoooO

Dans la forteresse de Dol-Guldur, Azog attendait patiemment les ordres de son maitre. L'œil unique du Nécromancien était tourné vers un point que lui seul semblait voir au delà… Il se mit alors à psalmodier sans fin en langage noir du Mordor. Une épaisse fumée, d'abord noirâtre puis se teintant de blanc à mesure quelle s'étendait, passa à côté de l'orque qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Le brouillard réduisait en cendre tout ce qu'il touchait.

Puis elle disparut. Azog la chercha des yeux et se demanda à qui était destiné ce traitement de faveur. Un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage balafré. Il aurait donné cher pour voir ces pauvres diables de nains —car il ne tarda pas à se douter qu'ils étaient en ligne de mire— se tortiller dans tous les sens avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrance !

Il espéra juste que son fils Bazog aurait le temps de lui rapporter la tête du Prince. Il la désirait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui servirait de trophée et compenserait la main que ce Thorïn Oakenshield lui avait pris jadis.

Un cri de haine s'éleva de sa bouche déformée par la rage et la colère.

Ils allaient tous le payer très cher.

OoooOoOoooO

Plus ils se rapprochaient du long lac d'Esgaroth, plus les sens d'Aria l'avertissaient d'un danger imminent. Quelque chose de mauvais se tramait mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où pouvait provenir le danger. Thorïn avait bien remarqué son manège depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, comprenant qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie cette fois.

Aria le regarda fixement, humant l'air un moment. _Que cette fille pouvait se montrer étrange,_ songea-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je sens quelque chose… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

— Ah, les femmes, s'esclaffa Kili qui allait un peu mieux depuis que le matin–même, Aria lui avait prodigué ses soins.

— Chut, repris Bilbo. Moi aussi, je sens que… Regardez, paniqua-t-il, là-bas !

Il pointa du doigt une sorte de brouillard grisâtre et assez épais qui avançait dangereusement dans leur direction.

— Etrange, souffla Thorïn tandis que les nains s'étaient amassés en groupe derrière lui.

— Pas étrange, contredit Aria comprenant ce que c'était. C'est de la magie noire!

Elle se tourna vers le nain :

— Fuyons avant qu'il ne nous rattrape car sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

— Fuir ? Mais où ? s'énerva-t-il, nous devons suivre cette route pour arriver au ponton du lac !

— Soit vous continuez et vous vous ferez tuer, soit on fait demi-tour et on court ! Tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, toute la bande prit exemple sur elle et la suivit. Malheureusement, Bombur, qui était à la traine, se retrouva bien vite rattrapé par le dangereux brouillard.

Aria, qui l'avait vu, fit marche arrière pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

— Donnez-moi la main Bombur !

— Mais pourquoi faire, je ne suis pas un enfant et…

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, une épaisse fumée s'éleva lentement derrière lui, accompagnée d'une odeur de brûlé…

— Aaaaah, je brûle, je brûle ! paniqua-t-il.

— Mais donnez-moi votre fichue main espèce de _nainbécile_ ! explosa Aria.

Voyant qu'il la regardait sans toujours comprendre, elle l'attrapa de force par le poignet et le traina derrière elle pour rejoindre les autres qui la regardèrent étonnés.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai pas de bras, se justifia-t-elle essoufflée.

— Dame Aria, dit Bilbo, le souffle court lui aussi à cause de leur course, ne nous aviez-vous pas dit que vous pratiquiez un peu de magie vous même ? Ne pourriez-vous pas faire quelque chose ?

_Quelque chose, quelque chose_, pensa Aria… Certes, elle connaissait bien sur un sort, mais ne l'ayant pas pratiqué depuis bien longtemps, elle doutait de sa réussite.

— Ai-je le choix ? marmonna t-elle. En fait non, je ne l'ai pas alors… entre ça et finir en cendres…

— Ecoutez-moi, leur intima-t-elle, tenez vous tous l'épaule, la main ou ce que vous voulez. Que chaque nain soit accroché les uns aux autres, je vais tenter de nous emmener ailleurs.

Thorïn la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer si elle pouvait se montrer enfin utile à quelque chose, c'était le moment où jamais.

— Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, leur ordonna-t-il, conscient que son ordre serait mieux reçu que celui de l'humaine.

Quand Aria les vit tous reliés les uns aux autres, elle entama sa formule, en priant très fort _Vala_ et les _Drakons_ pour que cela fonctionne. Alors qu'elle en était au deuxième verset de son sort, elle sentit la main de Thorïn sur son épaule, son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

— Dépêchez-vous l'humaine, ça se rapproche de plus en plus.

Un peu déconcentrée par cette interruption inopinée, elle réussit néanmoins à réciter le dernier mot. Elle ferma les yeux, haletant d'appréhension. Pourvu qu'elle ait réussi…. Mais une minute s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe rien. L'épaisse fumée les encerclait presque à présent. Si Aria échouait, ils étaient tous morts à moins de s'enfuir au plus vite.

— Alors ? demanda faiblement Bilbo qui ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir revu au moins une fois sa chère Comté.

— Alors rien, cracha, Gloïn, déçu et inquiet, je propose que nous reprenions notre course.

— Gloïn a raison, rétorqua Thorïn, ça n'a pas marché, nous sommes fichus !

— Non, hurla Aria qui eu juste le temps de reprendre le bras de Thorïn qui lui même avait lâché celui de Gloïn, ne vous lâchez pas car sinon…

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Thorïn se sentit aspiré par une espèce de trou noir… puis plus rien. Il eut juste le temps de penser à sa mission et à sa pierre précieuse avant d'être englouti par le néant.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Que leur avait-elle fait ?

OoooOoOoooO

La première pensée de Thorïn, fils de Thraïn quand il ouvrit les yeux fut qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission et qu'il était mort. Un énorme poids lui étreignit la poitrine. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Ouvrant grand les yeux et louchant vers le bas de son corps, il comprit pourquoi.

L'humaine, Aria, était affalée de tout son long sur lui, ce que la partie inférieure de son corps semblait fortement apprécier. Il la poussa sans ménagement, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut.

— Vous êtes lourde, se justifia t-il sans ambages, pour ne pas lui montrer ce que son traître de corps ressentait pour elle.

— Par… Pardon ? bégaya-t-elle, l'esprit encore en vrac.

Thorïn jeta un œil circulaire sur ce qui les entourait. A priori, il était dans le pétrin.

Première constatation : ses guerriers semblaient avoir tous disparus.

Seconde constatation : ils étaient dans une grotte inconnue.

En résumé, cette idiote les avait perdus.

— Où nous avez-vous emmenés ? grogna-t-il en colère. Vous nous avez perdus !

— Je vous ai sauvé la vie, oui. Et un « merci » vous mordrait-il la langue, espèce de butor des cavernes ?

Aria était furieuse mais en même temps soulagée. Son sort avait fonctionné ! Alléluia, sa préceptrice serait fière d'elle… si elle était encore en vie.

— Nous sommes vivants, oui, pesta Thorïn, indifférent aux pensées personnelles de la jeune femme, mais perdus ! Dois-je vous rappeler que les heures avant le dernier jour de Durïn approchent ?!

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! Désolée, de n'avoir pas pu amener sa _sérénissime sainteté_ le prince nain descendant de Durïn devant sa petite porte cachée en haut de sa _si_ petite montagne, qui ne se découvre qu'une fois tout les trente siècles et à une certaine heure qui plus est !

Elle avait bien retenu la leçon de la veille. Merci Fili.

— De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me parler de la sorte ! hurla Thorïn que la colère et l'horreur d'avoir perdu, sans doute, son seul moyen d'atteindre son but, rendit presque fou. Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thrain fils de…

— Vous seriez le fils d'un âne que je m'en ficherais… royalement ! hurla Aria à son tour qui en avait assez d'être le bouc émissaire du nain.

— Comment osez-vous ! tonna-t-il. Je suis… je suis… vociféra-t-il, l'écume aux lèvres.

— Oui, bon je sais qui vous êtes, ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter tous les quatre matins, mon bon ami, tempêta Aria tout aussi furieuse mais aussi un brin amusée par leur échange. Il n'empêche, et pour vous dire les choses franchement, je trouve aberrant, que vous deviez suivre à la lettre une soi-disant prophétie pour trouver l'entrée de votre royaume ! N'est-ce pas ? N'y a-t-il donc aucun autre passage plus sûr et moins périlleux à trouver ?

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

— Non, lâcha-t-il buté.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Non, parce qu'il me semble, enfin je crois avoir entendu dire qu'un dragon avait élargi grandement l'entrée de votre _déjà si impressionnant_ vestibule, laissant ainsi, un passage assez conséquent pour pouvoir y entrer à plusieurs.

Thorïn la regarda, éberlué. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé face à la diatribe assurée de la jeune femme. Ses renseignements n'étaient pas tout à fait vrais, ils étaient même carrément faux. En fuyant la Montagne Solitaire, ils avaient réussi à refermer la porte mais hélas, ils l'avaient aussi scellée. Il n'y avait aucun trou laissé par le dragon.

— On ne peut pas, dit-il entre ses dents.

— Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

— Entrer par là, soupira-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi ?

_Il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte_, comprit-il.

— Parce que c'est comme ça. L'entrée a été scellée. Vos renseignements sont erronés, finit-il par dire, de plus, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose, ceci est notre quête, pas la votre ! C'est vous qui avez tenu à nous accompagner alors vous vous plierez à ce que je commande de faire. Compris ?!

Aria leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

— Très bien c'est vous le chef après tout. Alors, chef, par où va t-on maintenant ?

— On sort de cette grotte, répondit Thorïn, trop heureux d'avoir repris la main, et on trouve les autres !

— A vos ordres chef !

— Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi car sinon je vous embroche sans remord, rétorqua le nain en respirant lentement dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs déjà bien malmenés.

Aria le regarda médusée.

— Ah oui ? Et avec quoi ? répondit-elle avec insolence, lorgnant sur l'espace vide où aurait du se trouver une, voire plusieurs, armes.

— Vous êtes impossible, vous savez, grogna-t-il.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, susurra-t-elle, bien décidée à le pousser à bout.

Prenant sur lui, il ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu plus longtemps et avança d'un pas vif et assuré, lui faisant comprendre que la récréation était terminée.

Ils devaient impérativement trouver les autres, et ce le plus vite possible. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne les avait pas trop fait dévier de leur chemin.

Aria quant à elle, ne sut pas si elle devait se féliciter de la tournure que prenaient les évènements ou bien les appréhender. Une fois arrivés dans la montagne, elle devrait récupérer la pierre et la mettre en lieu sûr et puis… elle s'occuperait de ce satané dragon qui avait gâché la vie de tant de personnes !

En attendant, elle se retrouvait seule avec Thorïn et une partie d'elle même ne put qu'apprécier cet intermède impromptu.

OoooOoOoooO

_Thorïn et Aria finiront-ils par retrouver le reste de la compagnie ? Se seront-ils entretués ou autre chose entre-temps ? _

_Pour le savoir, il vous faudra lire la suite._

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Cette histoire ? Dites-le moi en laissant une petite review ! Merci !_


	5. Où il est question de temps

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de L'auteur :**

Non, nous ne sommes pas la fin de semaine et pourtant j'ai décidé de publier ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que **samedi** je vous ai concocté **une petite surprise **qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Concernant le troisième chapitre j'ai été heureuse et ravie de voir qu'il vous avait plu. J'ai reçu pas mal d'avis et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai qu'on ne le dit pas assez mais les reviews sont importantes dans le sens où ça encourage la personne qui écrit. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation, certes.

* * *

Bien il est temps de répondre aux reviews qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site :

**LouOak :** Avant toute chose, encore un très très grand merci à toi ! Vraiment, je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais j'aime tes reviews

Alors toutes tes questions trouveront leur réponse soit dans ce chapitre, soit dans le suivant (_voui, je ne dirais rien xD_) je crois. Concernant la dernière, non, je n'ai pas besoin de voir le troisième film pour écrire la suite. Bien au contraire ça va me permettre de m'en détacher, et ainsi je ne spoilerai pas l'adaptation de **Peter Jackson**. Par contre je risque de suivre les lignes directrices du roman de **Tolkien** puisque lui, je l'ai lu, relu, rerelu !

**Megane :** MDR ! Si j'étais Thranduil, j'éviterais de te croiser, sait-on jamais qu'il ait ensuite une indigestion de couronne :p Concernant Tauriel et Kili, on les retrouvera dans le second arc (seconde partie) et effectivement je les mettrai plus en avant. Ici, je me consacre surtout à l'histoire entre Aria et Thorïn car eux, ils n'ont pas eu le coup de foudre amoureux comme les deux autres zigotos. En tout cas, je te remercie infiniment pour cette nouvelle review qui me va droit au cœur !

**Legolas-Girl008 :** Mais oui, Thorïn c'est le nain le plus sexy ! Bon après il y a ses neveux mais je préfère mon Thorïn-Richard ! C'est le plus beau, le plus virils, le plus tout d'abord )

Je te remercie pour cette nouvelle review !

**K. Oakenshield :** Alors non, tu as bien un compte sur le site mais je te réponds tout de même ici car autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je suis contente que le personnage d'Aria te plaise. J'avoue qu'au fil des mots, elle prend de plus en plus son envole et a sa propre personnalité. Même moi j'ai du mal à la suivre parfois. Aria aime la compagnie des nains et a été très sensible à la gentillesse de Fili mais entre nous, qui ne le serait pas ? Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review ! Ca me fait très plaisir et j'espère te relire pour le chapitre suivant !

Et bien sur** un énorme merci** à : **Myriade**, **Lilou Black**(_ma chéwiiiiie_), **Petiteloutre **et **BlueNolly **pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu directement par MP!

Un autre merci à tous **mes nouveaux Followers** et à toutes **les personnes qui ont mis ma fanfiction dans leur favoris** ! Vous êtes géniaux et ça, je ne le répéterais jamais assez ! Vraiment, MERCI !

* * *

**Disclaimer, paring & rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Readers / Relectrices :** Un énorme merci à **Chouquette** pour ses précieux avis et à **Lilou Black** qui n'hésite pas à me faire rajouter certaines scènes… Hihi… je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien en lisant ^^. Vous assurez comme toujours les filles ! Merci !

* * *

Bien, il est temps de vous laissez tranquille avec mes notes d'auteur et de vous laissez découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 4

**Où il est question de temps**

_ Les yeux du roi Adrial étaient rivés au loin. La Montagne Solitaire venait de perdre son éclat de vitalité. Ces maudits nains avaient trouvé son cœur et troublé son repos. Quelques jours après ce terrible appel à l'aide de la part de celle qui se dressait seule dans ces lointaines contrés de la Terre du Milieu, le Seigneur de Mirkwood était venu à lui._

— _Que me vaut l'ennui d'une telle visite ? interrogea le roi Adrial._

— _Erebor, souffla doucement le Seigneur de Mirkwood._

_Adrial le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il connaissait le Seigneur Thranduil depuis tellement de siècles. Il avait vu comment ce dernier s'était lié aux nains dans l'espoir d'un joyau, d'une pierre. Des alliances avaient été scellées… avant de se défaire dans l'indifférence et l'orgueil le plus total._

— _Erebor se meurt, Thranduil, tonna Adrial. Les nains ont pillé sa source de vie._

_L'Elfe le regarda, sans comprendre. C'était justement là le problème. Les elfes, les nains, les habitants de la Terre du Milieu, toute race confondue, n'avaient jamais eu conscience de toute la vie qu'ils foulaient, pillaient… Le vieux roi ferma les yeux. La vie le désertait lui aussi et il n'avait plus la patience d'écouter l'Elfe en face de lui. Il savait pourquoi Thranduil était là. Fût un temps, le roi des Drakons aurait ri devant cette folie. Il se souvint des différentes guerres qui les avaient opposés jadis, se souvint que son peuple avait toujours été gagnant. Un sourire cruel déforma son visage parcheminé de rides._

—_D'ici quelques temps, quelques décennies tout au plus, mon peuple ira reprendre ce que les nains ont pris à leur montagne. D'ici quelques siècles, nous leur ferons payer leur acharnement à tuer tout ce qu'ils convoitent. _

_Adrial fort de sa colère se mit à grandir, ses yeux jaunirent, ses pupilles devinrent de longues fentes étroites et noires. Thranduil, tétanisé, comprit que le roi allait se transformer. Allait-il le tuer?_

—_Repartez d'où vous venez, roi des Elfes, grogna sourdement le drakonnite devenu mi-homme, mi-dragon. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi._

_Ses bras devinrent alors d'immenses pattes terminées par des griffes aussi affilées que meurtrières._

—_Si j'apprends, reprit-il, que les Elfes ont à nouveau fait alliance avec les nains, ils subiront eux aussi notre colère, souffla Adrial d'une voix devenue gutturale de par sa transformation._

_Thranduil contempla alors l'immense dragon qui se tenait devant lui. Bien que terrifié, il était tout de même roi des Elfes et se refusa à laisser la peur transparaitre sur son visage. Prenant sur lui, il s'inclina avec toute la majesté que lui conférait son rang et se retourna sans rien ajouter de plus._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle des audiences, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une jeune fille pleine d'assurance. _

— _Princesse Ariana, salua t-il._

— _Seigneur Thranduil, répondit-elle doucement, en lui faisant la révérence._

_Ariana ne quitta pas Thranduil des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Le peuple des Elfes avait toujours été en guerre avec celui des Drakons et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Quant aux nains… quelle maladie les poussait donc à vouloir toujours plus de trésors, au risque de se perdre pour l'éternité ?_

OoooOoOoooO

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Thorïn et Aria durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient plus tout à fait sur la bonne route. L'humeur du nain s'assombrissait d'heure en heure et quand il fut question de dresser un camp pour la nuit, cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant.

Aria essayait de comprendre ce qui poussait ainsi Thorïn à vouloir récupérer sa montagne et son trésor. Le dernier jour de Durïn était pour le lendemain soir. La dernière lune d'Automne serait alors dans son entier. Si jamais ils échouaient, ils ne pourraient plus entrer dans la Montagne par ce passage caché. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas la manie des nains à inventer des passages dont eux-même avaient du mal à se rappeler. Cela défiait le bon sens. Par ailleurs, s'ils échouaient par cet accès, ils pourraient toujours tenter par un autre endroit… Cela dit, ils risquaient également de se retrouver nez à nez avec un dragon ensommeillé. Personne n'aimait déranger un dragon dans son sommeil. Surtout si ledit dragon veillait sur son or aussi jalousement qu'un nain sur son trésor.

Pendant que Thorïn récupérait quelques branches pour le feu, Aria entendit au loin le bruit d'un cours d'eau. La jeune femme fut contente de constater qu'une rivière coulait non loin de leur campement. Elle pourrait se rafraîchir un peu. Elle détestait être sale. Ceux qui partaient à l'aventure sans se soucier de leur hygiène étaient bien chanceux ou alors n'avaient aucun amour-propre, c'était sûr. Pour elle, ne pas se laver relevait de l'inimaginable et cette aventure lui pesait parfois, du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se débarbouiller aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

— Thorïn, commença-t-elle, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte, je vais me rafraichir, et ensuite je ferai notre diner.

Ce dernier la regarda, la mine sombre.

— Ah, et avec quoi allons-nous nous restaurer ? demanda-t-il la, mine circonspecte. Nous n'avons rien.

Agacée, elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant le laisser à ses noires pensées, et se dirigea vers la rivière. Ce nain pensait à chaque instant que tout lui était dû. C'en était exaspérant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, en plus de la rivière, une jolie cascade qui courait le long des roches ! Voilà un endroit plein de promesse et de sérénité, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle se déshabilla et entra dans le petit torrent.

L'eau était froide, mais cela lui fit un bien immense. Elle s'immergea totalement durant un instant. Depuis sa rencontre avec la compagnie des nains, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour elle hormis le moment de tranquillité qu'elle avait eu la veille à l'auberge. Elle devait réfléchir à un plan d'action pour que sa mission réussisse. Cependant, elle s'avoua que c'était bien plus compliqué que prévu. Elle ne voulait pas trahir les nains qui étaient devenus de vrais amis pour elle. Elle pensa à Thorïn et son cœur se serra. Comment avait-elle pu s'amouracher de lui ? Il était infect avec elle. Il la méprisait ouvertement , ne cachait pas son ressentiment à son égard et malgré tout, elle voulait être à lui. Ah, le cœur et la raison. Tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait à ses problèmes tout en s'ébrouant dans l'eau, elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la hanche. Surprise elle fronça les sourcils pour découvrir l'intrus qui venait de la déranger. Quand elle comprit ce que c'était, elle poussa un petit cri de joie. Thorïn allait être content et fier d'elle!

OoooOoOoooO

Tauriel et Legolas n'avaient pas quitté la trace des orques des yeux. Ces derniers avaient dressé un camp au milieu de nulle part et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

A leur tour, les deux elfes s'arrêtèrent et attendirent un moment avant qu'un nouvel orque ne rejoigne le groupe un peu plus loin, à dos de warg.

Fronçant les sourcils, Legolas essaya d'intercepter les borborygmes des monstres qui se parlaient entre eux.

— Il semblerait que les orques soient sur une mauvaise piste, interpréta Legolas.

Tauriel scruta les ombres qui bougeaient au loin. Son ouïe n'était pas aussi fine que celle de son ami et elle ne put que se fier à lui.

— Si les nains sont partis vers Erebor, il est vrai que nous sommes sur le chemin inverse, dit Tauriel.

Elle soupira.

— Maudits orques et leur intelligence aussi développée qu'un amas de purin, jeta-elle le regard mauvais.

Legolas la dévisagea, surpris.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi loquace Tauriel. Je suis jaloux. Ton vocabulaire est bien plus coloré que le mien, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Normal, Legolas, je ne suis pas la fille de Thranduil… ce dont je suis personnellement ravie.

— Taratata, dit Legolas la réprimandant sur le ton de la plaisanterie. N'insulte pas celui qui t'a recueillie enfant.

Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de rire même si son ami n'avait pas tort.

— Certes, mais il semble bien que ma vie éternelle ne suffirait pas avant que ma dette envers ce vieux croulant soit remboursée.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être médisante envers le roi des elfes. Elle ne le détestait pas mais elle n'appréciait pas pour autant qu'il lui reproche des choses issues de son imagination.

— Sale gosse, termina Legolas en riant doucement, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

Tauriel lui donna alors une tape sur l'épaule pour se venger. Non mais franchement, comment et pourquoi Thranduil avait-il cru que Legolas avait un penchant pour elle ? Il l'avait toujours vue comme une sœur et elle même l'avait toujours considéré comme son grand frère.

Alors qu'une brise légère vint chatouiller ses cheveux, elle se rappela un homme de petite taille au sourire ravageur… Kili.

Où pouvait-il bien être en ce moment ? Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

—Tauriel, on va les retrouver, affirma Legolas qui savait lire en elle mieux que personne.

L'elfe acquiesça. Oui ils les retrouveraient. Elle en avait la certitude.

OoooOoOoooO

Cela faisait un petit moment que l'humaine était partie se « rafraichir » et il ne l'entendait toujours pas revenir. Peut-être s'était-elle noyée ? Pourquoi s'en inquièterait-il d'ailleurs ? Qu'elle se noie et bon débarras. Cela dit, il repensa à ses guerriers et songea que ceux-ci n'approuveraient pas son choix de ne rien faire. De plus, il n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Jurant dans sa barbe, c'est avec agacement qu'il se leva pour aller voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Arrivé sur place, il constata qu'elle n'était nulle-part. Avisant la rivière, il vit quelque chose se débattre et il comprit qu'elle était très certainement en danger. Cette humaine était plus qu'un fardeau, un véritable boulet. Elle ne savait sans doute pas nager et avait perdu pied. Quelle idiote.

Sans plus attendre, il se délesta du plus lourd de ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon long et chemise ouverte. Sans demander son reste, il sauta dans l'eau pour venir à sa rescousse.

Aria sentit une main qui lui étreignait durement la cheville. Le cœur battant, elle lâcha le gros poisson qu'elle avait réussi à attraper avec bien des difficultés pour se défendre contre cet inconnu.

— Lâchez-moi immédiatement, qui que vous soyez, hurla-t-elle, les cheveux dans les yeux. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas seule et vous le paierez chèrement de votre vie.

Malgré ses véhémences et ses coups de pieds, elle se retrouva vite jetée sans ménagement sur la terre ferme. Folle de rage, elle se leva vivement, oubliant qu'elle était totalement nue et se débarrassa de ses cheveux trempés, plaqués sur son visage qui l'empêchait de voir son agresseur.

— Vous, dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de la personne qui lui faisait face, les bras croisés, tout aussi trempé qu'elle mais un peu moins nu et avec beaucoup plus de dignité aussi.

— Vous, répéta-t-elle avant de croiser les bras sur son opulente poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir me repêcher comme ça ? Ça vous amuse d'embêter les pauvres femmes nues sans défense dans la rivière ?

Tout d'abord, Thorïn ne lui répondit pas, trop choqué par ce qu'il ressentait présentement. Elle était nue, totalement et il l'avait touchée. Il n'avait pas touché de naines nues depuis fort longtemps et ses hormones lui brouillaient un peu les idées.

Aria continuait à l'invectiver en vain. Il venait de voir deux gros poissons sur la terre ferme, des truites, qu'elle venait surement de pécher.

— Je pêchais pour nous, espèce d'abruti, jeta-t-elle durement et vous m'avez fait laisser filer la dernière prise, c'est malin !

— Je vois ça, finit-il par avancer, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, mais je vous conseille de vous habiller si vous ne voulez pas attraper froid.

Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser aussi facilement.

— Quoi ? cria-t-elle, dépitée. Vous venez me déranger et vous ne vous excusez même pas ? Mais quel toupet ! Votre mère ne vous a donc jamais appris la politesse ?

— Ma mère m'a appris bien des choses, l'humaine, répondit Thorïn que cette situation commençait à agacer sérieusement dire qu'il aurait déjà pu être à Bourg-du-Lac prêt à reconquérir sa chère montagne au lieu de perdre son temps avec cette… créature….

Aria se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Thorïn. Il était là, devant elle, tout mouillé, la chemise ouverte dévoilant un impressionnant torse recouvert de poils où certaines gouttes d'eau venaient la narguer. _Vilaine gouttes_, pensa-t-elle. Comme elle aurait aimé se glisser sur lui aussi effrontément.

Inconsciemment, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers son torse. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? jura Thorïn en sentant la main d'Aria se poser sur sa poitrine.

Incapable de lui répondre, elle continua son manège et se mit à caresser les pectoraux du prince qui en oublia presque de respirer. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait mais c'était diablement bon. Il grogna de passion contenue en sentant son sexe palpiter durement contre ses braies.

Instinctivement il la ceintura par la taille et la colla contre lui pour lui faire sentir son envie d'elle, oubliant ce que sa conscience lui criait. _Au diable la conscience_, jura-t-il pour lui-même.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et se perdit dans ce regard où on ne lisait plus que désir et passion.

Doucement, Thorïn fit aller et venir ses grandes mains dans le dos d'Aria jusque là où s'arrêtait le dos et où commençait les fesses. _Par Durïn, comme c'est doux_, se dit Thorïn avant de poser ses doigts sur l'un des seins d'Aria. Doucement, il caressa la chair de ce globe aussi doux que ferme. Tandis qu'il commençait à lui titiller le téton avec son pouce pour le faire ériger, il avança avec une lenteur calculée sa bouche vers celle de la jeune femme.

Aria nageait en pleins rêve érotique. C'était si bon, si extraordinaire. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Thorïn sur son corps, c'était le paradis.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle huma et goûta le souffle du prince d'Erebor, dont la bouche était à quelques millimètre de la sienne, elle se rappela qui ils étaient et la mission qui les attendait. _Par tous les wargs de l'enfer, était-elle idiote à ce point ?_

Maudissant sa raison qui intervenait à un bien mauvais moment, elle s'arracha aux bras du nain et le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de cacher une nouvelle fois ses seins à la vue de cet homme qui la mettait dans tous ses états.

D'abord frustré par ce revirement de situation, Thorïn grogna et soupira lourdement avant de fermer les yeux sous la pression de ce désir qu'il contrôlait difficilement. Prenant sur lui, il releva la tête et quand il ouvrit ses paupières, il put voir que sa petite humaine avait remis une certaine distance entre eux. Avisant sa poitrine cachée à son regard, il faillit en rire de dérision, lui qui quelques secondes à peine auparavant avait eu les mains dessus. A ce souvenir, sa virilité déjà bien tendue, se rappela une nouvelle fois à son bon souvenir.

Grondant contre cette faiblesse inopportune et se maudissant d'avoir été aussi idiot, il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le pouvoir entre eux. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui dicter sa loi.

Il revint alors vers la jeune femme, prêt à tout pour lui faire comprendre que ce petit intermède n'avait eu aucune incidence sur ce qu'elle lui inspirait _vraiment_.

—Tout à fait entre nous, Aria, lui jeta-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle, je n'ai que faire de vous.

Il lui saisit les mains puis écarta violemment les bras qu'elle gardait croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Tout ça me laisse totalement indifférent. Alors soit vous arrêtez de m'aguicher comme vous le faites depuis hier et vous faites votre boulot, soit vous disparaissez et me laissez tranquillement retourner à ma quête.

_Pieux mensonge_, voulut se convaincre Thorïn, mais il était hors de questions qu'elle continue à l'humilier ainsi. Personne ne se jouait de lui impunément, et surtout pas cette petite humaine récalcitrante qui s'était invitée à sa compagnie.

Trop choquée pour lui répondre, Aria le laissa récupérer ses affaires et repartir vers leur campement. Elle prit son temps pour reprendre contenance et se rhabiller. Il venait de l'humilier, sans raison. Mais comment osait-il ?!

—… _et tout ça me laisse totalement indifférent_, se moqua-t-elle en faisant la grimace, reprenant les dures paroles du nain. Elle avait été nue et sans défenses face à lui et c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus blessant à lui dire ? Pourtant, elle avait bien senti qu'il était loin d'être indifférent à ses charmes. Quel menteur ! Même Thranduil faisait semblant de la désirer. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'en n'avait qu'après ses pouvoirs mais au moins, il y mettait les formes et savait se montrer galant !

Pourquoi Thorïn était-il si insensible ? Était-ce l'Arkenstone qui l'avait dépossédé de toute chaleur humaine ? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Son propre désir de chaleur était grandissant. Elle en avait besoin et la froideur polaire que Thorïn entretenait à son égard la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis peu mais c'était bien assez pour qu'il la désire, non ? Elle repensa alors à la gentillesse et à la prévenance qu'avait eu Fili à son égard. Lui au moins était serviable et elle avait bien vu qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'amourache du mauvais nain ? _Par toutes les flammes des Drakons de cette terre_, un nain ! Son père l'aurait vraisemblablement reniée s'il avait su ce que sa fille avait en tête.

Revenant au campement, elle trouva Thorïn debout, l'air pensif. Malgré son envie d'en découdre avec lui car la haine était préférable à l'indifférence, elle préféra le laisser tranquille. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, elle alluma un feu pour faire cuire ce qu'elle avait pêché plus tôt.

OoooOoOoooO

Thorïn, l'avait entendue revenir mais ne s'était pas retourné à son approche. Il était anxieux. Le jour de la prophétie approchait et considérer que la venue d'Aria compliquait tout n'arrangerait pas la situation présente. Il fallait faire avec et trouver une solution rapidement. De plus, sa présence le laissait de moins en moins de marbre. La vision du corps nu de la jeune femme l'avait complètement électrisé et déjà la veille, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, imaginant les cris d'extase de l'humaine lorsqu'il la prendrait brutalement. Les nains n'étaient pas des saints et ceux qui avaient lancés la rumeur qu'ils naissaient de la pierre étaient des imbéciles. Bien au contraire, ils étaient de bons vivants. Ils appréciaient la bonne nourriture et les belles femmes bien en chair, justement. Tout ce qu'était Aria à quelque centimètres et poils près. Quoique, quand il se remémora la toison entre ses cuisses, il sentit revenir la tension de son bas ventre et il ferma les yeux.

Avait-elle fait exprès tout à l'heure de le mettre dans une telle situation, tiraillé entre son désir de vengeance et celui, plus doux-amer, de la luxure ? Sans doute devrait-il assouvir l'un pour se ensuite se consacrer à l'autre.

Sentant la bonne odeur de cuisson, il souffla un coup et retourna aux côtés de sa tentatrice. Cette dernière lui tendit un bol rempli à raz bord d'où s'échappait un délicieux fumet. Après s'être sustentés et ce dans le silence le plus total, Aria et Thorïn préparèrent leur couchage pour la nuit.

— Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit Thorïn brisant ainsi le long silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur dispute au bord de la rivière.

Ils ne pourraient pas dormir tous les deux en même temps, il leur fallait assurer leur sécurité, au cas où.

— Très bien, répondit froidement Aria. Pas de problème.

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea et tourna le dos au nain. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à comprendre son attitude. Après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, il valait mieux mettre quelque distance entre eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ou d'une heure, elle n'aurait su le dire, la jeune fille n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'aimait pas la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Il l'avait blessée en dénigrant ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Blessée ? Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle soupira doucement. Finalement, sa mission s'annonçait bien plus périlleuse et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Et à cause d'un nain qui plus est.

Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées. Elle se mordit les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas laid pour un petit homme des montagnes. Il avait un visage fin, des traits royaux. On ne pouvait nier ses origines. Il était si différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Pour elle, tous les nains se ressemblaient, hommes et femmes on pouvait facilement les confondre, d'ailleurs. En parlant de femmes, elle se demanda s'il était marié, avait-il des enfants, peut-être ? Son cœur se serra à cette éventualité. Il avait le regard perdu au loin et fumait sa pipe qui ne le quittait jamais.

— Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me fixez de la sorte, l'humaine ? questionna Thorïn qui n'avait pas manqué de voir qu'il était le sujet de contemplation de la jeune femme.

— Rien, je me demandais juste si une femme vous attendait quelque part, et si vous aviez des enfants, répondit aussitôt Aria qui n'avait pas le cœur à se battre avec lui avec de nouveaux sarcasmes.

Thorïn ricana doucement.

— Voilà des pensées bien puériles, se moqua-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne lui cherchait pas des poux, cette fois elle semblait vraiment sérieuse. Il tira lentement sur sa pipe, soufflant une grande bouffée de fumée blanche autour de lui, avant de reposer cette dernière à ses côtés.

— Aucune naine ne m'attend nulle part, ni aucun enfant d'ailleurs, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Aria.

Thorïn soupira bruyamment.

— Mes questions vous importunent, éluda-t-elle sans toutefois retirer sa dernière interrogation.

— Exact, l'humaine mais je vais vous répondre : seul mon désir de vengeance et mon royaume m'importent. Le reste n'est qu'un obstacle une entrave à mes désirs les plus profonds.

En disant cela, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, son regard tranchant semblant fouiller le moindre recoin de son esprit.

Aria savait que le dessein de Thorïn Oakenshield était, dans un sens, héroïque et noble. Il était même dans son bon droit, en tant qu'héritier du trône de Durïn mais… elle avait peur que tout comme son père avant lui et son grand-père bien avant encore, il ne soit corrompu par le mal qui avait rongé sa famille depuis des générations. Peur que partageait bon nombre de sages, y comprit Thranduil, quoique son attrait pour le trésor des nains était encore plus fort que la raison et la sagesse Elfique.

— Et vous ? questionna Thorïn, que me vaut l'honneur de votre ennuyeuse présence parmi-nous ?

La question prit Aria de court et l'amusa. Riant doucement, elle mit un temps avant de répondre :

— Je me rends moi même du côté d'Erebor, le royaume de Dale n'existe plus mais il reste ce petit village, Bourg-Du-Lac... C'est là-bas que je me rends. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble.

Thorïn attendit un petit moment qu'elle développe son histoire, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle s'était déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

— J'espère que demain nous serons arrivés sur la Montagne Solitaire, reprit Thorïn, changeant de conversation.

— Je l'espère aussi pour vous, répondit Aria qui bâilla doucement.

— Vous devriez dormir, l'humaine.

— Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours « l'humaine » ?

— Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, non ?

—Oui, certes, dit-elle en tremblant légèrement.

Voyant qu'elle avait froid Thorïn se leva et lui offrit son manteau.

— Merci, souffla Aria surprise par ce geste inattendu.

— De rien, marmonna le nain, je n'ai pas envie que vous attrapiez froid, vous risqueriez de nous retarder.

Il entendit la jeune femme rire doucement. Il leva un sourcil.

— En quoi est-ce drôle ? demanda-t-il.

— En rien, bonne nuit dit-elle, mettant un terme à leur conversation.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'enroula dans le manteau du nain et enfouit son nez dans les fourrures, se repaissant de son odeur masculine qui y était imprégnée. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

Intrigué, Thorïn ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la regarder vraiment mais il se rendit compte que malgré ses formes, elle n'avait franchement rien d'une naine son visage était trop beau, trop lisse aussi pour celui d'une humaine. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était impossible qu'elle soit un elfe. Les elfes avaient une taille bien plus imposante, étaient longilignes et leurs oreilles étaient très pointues. Sa chevelure avait vraiment la couleur des flammes. Elle avait des cheveux superbes, que plus d'un nain, mâle ou femelle, rêverait d'avoir. Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de barbe sur le visage mais il se rendit compte, non sans surprise, qu'il la préférait ainsi, telle qu'elle était. Ses pensées auraient du le mettre en colère mais pas ce soir. Il se sentait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Plus ils approchaient d'Erebor et plus il commençait à entrevoir la fin de son périple. Si Aria était encore dans les parages d'ici là, peut-être aviserait-il quelque chose avec elle… quand il serait le roi sous la Montagne Solitaire.

Se rendant compte où ses pensées l'emmenaient, il ricana doucement. Décidément, la solitude le faisait divaguer.

OoooOoOoooO

_Le temps est compté pour Thorïn Oakenshield qui a perdu sa compagnie. Arrivera-t-il à temps pour trouver l'entrée secrète de la Montagne Solitaire ? Aria l'en empêchera-t-elle ou bien l'aidera-t-elle à accomplir sa destinée ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain épisode._

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Cette histoire ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en me laissant une review même toute petite ! Merci à vous ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi avec une surprise ;)_

* * *

_Si vous aviez l'opportunité de rencontrer Thorïn, La Compagnie des nains, Aria ? Que leur poseriez-vous comme questions ? Je suis curieuse ? Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle journée et un bon mercredi ! A samedi !_


	6. Interlude Burlesque

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur**

**La Malédiction d'Erebor** a bien avancé. Nous en sommes au **chapitre 4** (qui a été publié mercredi dernier) mais pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà terminé le 1er arc qui fera donc bien **8 chapitres** en tout. Le second arc sera sans doute un peu plus long (je prévois 10 chapitres). J'ai déjà bien entamé **le chapitre 9** ^^. Et oui, je ne me repose pas, enfin si un peu quand même.

* * *

Bien, il est temps de répondre à mes revieweurs pas si anonyme que ça mais qui n'ont pas de compte ici.

**LouOak :** Encore une fois et je ne cesserais jamais de me répéter mais merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Alors oui dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez des nouvelles de la compagnie. Vous verrez ils leur arrivent pleins de choses sympas aussi :p Bon enfin moins qu'à Thorïn et Aria ) J'ai eu envie de mettre des bouts du passé en début de chaque chapitre parce que je me suis dit que ça serait plaisant d'avoir des explications sur le passé. Ça aide à savoir aussi comment situer les actes de chaque personnage et ça donne une idée de comment moi, je vois les choses. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ces passages te plaisent j'espère que ce chapitre surprise de plaira… parce que en fait… non enfin tu verras bien )

**Megane :** Pourquoi ai-je pensé à toi quand j'ai relu le passage avec Thranduil ? Ah oui, tu vas être élue la présidente du fanclub A_nti-Thranduil _XD… Vraiment je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et oui, on saura bien vite ce que devient le reste de la compagnie. Concernant Thorïn, j'ai eu quelques bouffées de chaleur aussi à l'imaginer la chemise mouillée et tout… ah ! Vraiment je vois que le passage dans la rivière a plu :D Sans doute que ça deviendra un moment épique de cette histoire ) Encore merci de suivre cette fic et de mettre des reviews ! J'adore ça et en plus ça me laisse voir ce que vous aimez et les passages qui vous plaisent.

**Flickflackhem :** Oh oh ! Tu as failli rater le meilleur alors XD Merci pour cette nouvelle review. Alors ce chapitre est un peu Ze surprise…

Et bien sûr, un énorme merci à : **Annadriya**, **BlueNolly**, **Petiteloutre**, **Aka'Nakamura**, et** Lilou Black** (chéwiiie à moi 3) pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Je vous adore ! Vraiment !

Un autre grand merci à mes nouveaux** Followers** et à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing & rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Readers / Relectrice :** Un énorme merci à ma **Lilou Black** pour les belles parties de rigolades !

* * *

**Surprise ? Vous avez dit surprise ?** Mercredi dernier, je vous avais promis **une surprise pour samedi** et il est grand temps de vous la dévoiler ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, je vous promets on avait abusé de rien… sauf de nos héros favoris je crois…enfin, je pense, là j'avoue que je n'en suis plus tout à fait sûr !

Je vous laisse la découvrir et je croise tous mes doigts même ceux des pieds pour que cela vous plaise autant que ça nous a plus de l'écrire !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Interlude burlesque**

**Bon à savoir :** Non Thorïn ne m'appartient pas mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Au fil de votre lecture vous verrez des **NDC** et **NDA** un peu partout qui veulent dire :

**NDC :** Notre de la correctrice.

**NDA :** Note de l'auteur.

**Note particulière :** L'auteur et la correctrice n'ont rien pris d'illicite pour écrire ce qui va suivre. Même pas un verre d'alcool. Oui nous étions sobre mais juste bourrées… d'humour XD ...

**Avant propos :** Aucun nain, aucun magicien, aucun homme ni aucun troll n'a été martyrisé (ou traumatisé) dans ce qui va suivre... on est moins certains concernant les elfes par contre.

**Warning :** Nous déclinons toute responsabilité de ce qui pourrait vous arriver en lisant ce qui va suivre. C'est dit.

* * *

**L'interview qui fait mâle… heu mal ! Mais Mâle quand même ! Aïeuuuuh !**

Il est tard quand je me rends dans la taverne enfumée du _Poney Fringant_. Je vous avoue que je suis aussi excitée qu'une puce à l'idée de rencontrer la compagnie des nains ainsi que Bilbo. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai eu cet immense privilège ! Bon j'espère aussi secrètement que Legolas sera venu. Je lui avais aussi envoyé une invitation par Hiboux postal (que j'ai volé à J.K Rowling , il y a quelques années) mais je n'ai jamais eu de retour contrairement aux autres.

Alors que je m'apprête à franchir le seuil de la fameuse auberge, je tombe sur Gandalf qui est sur le pas de la porte. Je suis aux anges ! Le grand Gandalf est là, devant moi. Un sourire niais s'affiche sur mon visage. Lui par contre me fusille du regard. Tout tremblant, il s'avance vers moi, lève son bâton magique et…

— VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAAAAAAS ! , me hurle-t-il à l'oreille.

Oh ben ça, je m'y attendais mais alors pas du tout. J'allais lui répondre quand Kili, le plus jeune de la compagnie, s'avance vers nous. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, le Kili, en fait.

— Bah alors papi, t'as pas pris ta dose de médicament ? C'est pas sérieux tout ça. Allez, allez, rentre avec moi, tu fais peur à la damoiselle, là.

Puis, m'avisant.

—Désolé ma p'tite dame, mais le vieux monsieur doit aller se coucher, la journée a été longue pour lui.

— Mais, mais, je m'exclame, c'est Gandalf ?!

Il parle de GANDAAAAALF tout de même ! C'est pas un vieillard gâteux… quoique là, je dois avouer que…

— Heu, oui, me répond Kili, le plus tranquillement du monde.

— Mais, mais, je reprends, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On dirait un vieux pépé tout sénile.

— Ah, ça, dit Kili, il aurait pas dû aller faire_ mumuse _avec son _po-pote _le Nécromancien. Il lui a fait un sale tour et depuis Gandalf est — Kili avise le vieux croulant qui manque de lui baver à grandes eaux dessus —… ce qu'il est, quoi !

_(NDC : En fait, personne ne le sait mais en réalité, Sauron s'est procuré du Lexomil frelaté au marché noir. Par contre, s'il l'a fait exprès ou non… c'est un mystère. Et au cœur du Mystère, il y a la meringue)._

Le nain rigole furieusement tandis que le vieux pé… heu, Gandalf se retourne vers moi le doigt en l'air :

— Fuyez, pauvre fou ! Fuyez !

Ouh la la… je commence à me poser des questions, moi, mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? J'entre néanmoins dans l'antre de l'alcool et de la dépravation absolue de la Terre du Milieu.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne vois pas qu'un des nains… Dwalïn il me semble me fait un croche pied et je me rétame par terre comme une vieille carpette toute moisie. Quand je lève les yeux, je vois… _Thorïïïïïn_. Il me fixe de son regard impénétrable, _la pipe à la bouche le verre à la main servez du vin-in s'il vous plait mes daaaaameuh ! (NDC : Je ne sais pas ce que fume l'auteur mais c'est de la bonne ! NDA : Ouuais d'abord ! Piqué directement au vieux Sacquet de Besace)_

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous chante, cette folle ? demande Gloïn, pas sympa du tout.

— Je crois que sa chute lui a brisé le cerveau, rétorque Fili dubitatif.

— Y a pas d'os dans le cerveau, je marmonne.

Bon, je me relève avec toute la dignité dont je suis capable, m'époussette un peu et prend la chaise qu'un elfe… Haaaan Legolas est là ! Legolas quoi ?! _Oh Mon Gieu !_

— Mademoiselle, me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, voilà un mouchoir, je crois que vous bavez.

_( NDC : Insérer ici L'amour à la française des Fatals Picards en fond sonore. Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux, et dans le ciel I miss you so, et sous la pluie I feel sorry ! Et la relectrice, s'efforce de ne pas faire un second croche-pied à l'auteur parce que Legolas, je le prête pas. Et à ce que je sache, il avait pas l'autorisation de sortir de mon placard – NDA : Non mais tu me l'avais un peu prêté d'abord. Je te rappelle que je te prête bien Thorïn moi… Nameoh !)_

— Haaaaaaaan, est tout ce que je peux dire.

— Aheum, tousse la voix de quelqu'un…

Je me retourne et… Oh, Aria est là elle aussi.

Bon, bon, bon, je tente, tant bien que _mâle_, heu mal de me reprendre. Je me suis assez ridiculisée comme ça. Apparemment tout le monde est là. Chouette.

— Bien, j'entame. Je suis Darkklinne, auteure de fanfic à votre service, et je suis ici pour vous poser quelques petites questions de rien du tout.

Je sors toute ma paperasse. Tous les regards convergent vers la première feuille qui dévoile… un Richard Armitage quasiment tout nu. Des sourcils se lèvent.

— Hi ! Hi ! Hi, je rigole bêtement avant de faire passer la feuille derrière les autres.

— Bien, je reprends.

Je me tourne vers Thorïn, la mine sérieuse ET professionnelle. J'y tiens. _(NDC : Là, très chère, j'ai bien peur que ton intégrité se soit pris un uppercut dans les gencives, mais je dis ça, je dis rien – NDA : Non mais même pas vrai en plus… et puis c'était une très belle photo de Richard Armitage d'abord… )._

* * *

**Que l'interview commence !**

**Darkklinne :** Thorïn, nous en sommes à la publication du 4eme chapitre de cette fanfiction. Vous venez très clairement de nous faire comprendre qu'Aria, ici présente ne vous laissait pas indifférent du tout. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

**Thorïn :** _Mais que dalle, oui, tu te prends pour qui l'humaine à vouloir dévoiler mes sentiments comme ça à la face du monde ?_

Je me prends une bouffée de fumée en pleine face et je tousse comme un dératé. _( NDC : c'pas les bonnes manières qui l'étouffent, celui-là ! – NDA : Oui mais c'est Thorïn et c'est la fumée qu'il y avait dans ses poumons… ses beaux poumons royaux et… carbonisés par le tabac… )_ Ca fait rire tout le monde sauf Legolas qui me tend un verre d'eau. Brave Elfe !

Je reprends néanmoins.

**Darkklinne :** Aria, saviez-vous que Thorïn vous a surpris dans votre chambre à l'auberge quand… vous-vous _détendiez _?

**Aria :** _Co...comment ? Vous en êtes certaine ?_

_(NDC : B'ah oui cocotte, c'est l'auteur et c'est elle qui décide… dommage, hein ?)_ Elle se tourne vers Thorïn qui fait semblant de regarder ailleurs _(NDC : oh, une mouche ! Bzzzzz – NDA : et pourquoi pas un troupeau de Troll en chaleur pendant que tu y es ? Hein ? Non ? Ok !)._ Les autres ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Moi, je jubile. Non mais quoi, s'il pense pouvoir rire à mes dépends… Rira bien qui rira le dernier… Mouhahahaha… oui, je suis un auteur sadique :p _( NDC : et l'auteur sadique ferait bien de ne pas regarder de trop près l'Elfe préféré de la relectrice psychopathe – NDA : Oui Allo SOS Elfe en détresse ? Oui allo bonjour, je m'appelle L****as et je suis enfermé dans un placard et abusé de mille et une façons qui soit ! Sortez moi d'lààààààààààà…)._

**Aria :** _Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Je suis déçue. Il aurait pu me donner un « coup de main »._

Thorïn manque de s'étouffer avec sa fumée. Bien fait pour lui. Il regarde Aria, éberlué.

**Thorïn :** _Un « coup de main » ?!_

**Aria :** _Bien oui, vous auriez pu m'aider à me… « détendre »_.

Elle hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Je ricane. On me regarde. Je secoue là tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez l'humaine ? C'est quoi ces cachotteries ? tonne Dwalïn qui n'aime pas être en reste.

Il donne un violent coup sur la table. Ca réveille Bilbo qui s'était endormi.

— Hein, heum quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est rien, lui dit Balïn, rendormez-vous petit maître cambrioleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est mimi ce petit Bilbo n'empêche… _(NDC : ça c'est bien vrai !)_

Bon, je décide de continuer sinon on sera encore là demain.

**Darkklinne :** Thorïn, vous êtes un nain mais n'en restez pas moins un homme. Ca ne vous manque pas de faire la « _chose_ » ? Je hausse à mon tour les sourcils en un geste très suggestif.

— _La chose _? nous interrompt Ori, c'est quoi _la chose _?

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et secoue la tête. Bon, apparemment tout le monde a compris et à voir la couleur rouge tomate que le visage de Legolas vient de prendre, ma question fait mouche. Tant mieux. _(NDC : insérer ici cœurs dans les yeux de la relectrice parce qu'un Elfe rougissant, c'est juste… miaou)_

**Thorïn :** _Non mais c'est quoi ces questions de fangirl pré pubère en manque de sexe ?_ _( NDC : Un peu de respect, cher ami… Sans les fangirls, vous prendriez la poussière entre les pages d'un bouquin, Maître Nain – NDA : Pas faux, qui plus est sans Richaaaaaard Armitage, on aurait jamais su à quel point il était beau, sexy, sensuel, sexuel, graou graou !) _

Ori recrache ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il a enfin compris. Gloïn a tout reçu en pleine face. Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra à être infect avec moi.

**Darkklinne :** Alors ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait vœu de chasteté ? Non j'insiste, il n'y a pas de raison et puis j'ai envie de savoir moi !

Oups, je me rends compte que j'ai parlé tout haut. Je souris bêtement.

**Thorïn (un peu gêné, regarde sa compagnie qui le fixe avec gravité):** _Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis devenu très ami avec la veuve poignet depuis quelques jours._

**Darkklinne (*Mode « sadique » ON*) :** Depuis que vous côtoyez Aria, c'est ce que vous voulez-dire ?

**Thorïn (* Mode « je vais buter ta sale gueule si tu ne te tais pas »ON*) :** Oui.

— Heu, c'est qui la veuve poignet ? demande Ori. _(NDC : Ne vous occupez pas de ça et reprenez une bière. Vous en avez mis partout, c'est du gâchis !)_

Tout le monde soupire, dépité.

— Ecoute, mon garçon, répond Kili, tu devrais aller te coucher, je crois que la conversation devient trop difficile à cerner pour tes oreilles si chastes.

Tout le monde confirme en inclinant la tête.

Voyant que tous les nains sont occupés à parler de poils et de barbes tressées—chacun ses goûts après tout !—, je me tourne vers Legolas.

**Darkklinne :** Legolas… Vous êtes un elfe n'est-ce pas ? _( NDC : hum… comment dire ? Grand, longs cheveux, pas de poils et oreilles pointues… Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Un fétichiste du truc-machin ? – NDA : Oui bon ça va la relectrice hein… toi aussi tu n'en mènerais pas large devant lui ! Niark !)_

**Legolas :** _Heu… oui, pourquoi cette question ?_

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire. Il me sourit en retour. Je manque de tomber en arrière. _( NDC : gniiiiii – NDA : nous sommes bien d'accord. C'est aussi ça le pouvoir du Gniiii …. Ah, on me souffle dans l'oreillette qu'il s'agit du gnééé pas vraiment la même chose.)_

**Darkklinne :** Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

**Legolas :** _Heu, non pas que je sache. Mon père veut bien me prêter un béguin avec Tauriel mais…_

— Ah moi, hurle alors Kili avant de se jeter sur Legolas prêt à lui refaire le portrait.

Tout le monde se jette alors sur Kili et j'assiste, impuissante, à la plus belle mêlée de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

— Impressionnant, me dit Aria.

— Legolaaaaas, je dis, en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien. _(NDC : mais non, il a rien. C'est lui le meilleur)_

Puis je vois un bras fin sortir, puis une masse de cheveux blonds, un arc, des flèches et enfin un elfe qui se hisse tant bien que mal de cet amas de nains englués en plein milieu de la taverne. _( NDC : gniiiii)_

— C'était quoi, ça ? balbutie Legolas qui n'a pas encore compris ce qui vient de lui arriver.

— Je ne sais pas, je lui rétorque. N'auriez-vous pas un ballon de rugby sur vous, je demande ? Non parce qu'à ce niveau là, ça serait un peu moins ridicule que de les voir se chamailler dans leur coin alors que vous n'êtes plus avec eux.

Alors que les nains s'amusent comme ils le peuvent. Legolas se recoiffe brièvement avant de se rasseoir.

**Legolas :** _Donc pour vous répondre, non, je ne suis pas amoureux._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe alors mais il regarde Aria étrangement. Je note ça sur mon calepin, ça pourrait servir pour plus tard. _(NDC : elle a un bouton sur le nez, en fait, c'est ça qu'il a vu –NDA : mauvaise foi va :p)_

Voyant que la mêlée se sépare enfin et que chaque nain de la compagnie se rend compte de cet instant « _so ridiculous _» mais si diablement marrant, je me penche vers Kili.

**Darkklinne :** Alors, Tauriel et vous c'est du sérieux-sérieux ?

**Kili (qui regarde son oncle d'un air penaud) :** _Ben oui, elle est plutôt pas mal pour une elfe._

**Darkklinne :** Aria, quelle est la partie du physique de Thorïn que vous préférez?

**Aria :** _Vous posez de drôles de questions, vous savez. Mais, heu… ce que j'aime le plus chez Thorïn c'est… son regard —Elle rougit— Ses yeux. Il a des yeux magnifiques._

Tout le monde soupire dans l'assistance. Ca se sent que cette fille est amoureuse.

**Darkklinne :** Thorïn, même question : qu'aimez-vous le plus chez Aria ?

Thorïn me regarde comme si il s'imaginait me décapitant avec sa hache.

**Thorïn :** _On aurait vraiment dû vous étouffer quand vous êtes arrivée ici. Ce que j'aime chez cette petite humaine c'est—il coule un regard vers le postérieur d'Aria— son… enfin vous voyez quoi… Et puis non je ne vous dirais rien. _

**Darklinne :** Non ça ne sera pas la peine, je crois que nous avons tous saisi la chose.

_(NDC : Il aime aussi un autre truc mais je ne vous le dirai pas. Finir avec une hache entre les oreilles ne fait pas partie de mes projets immédiats)_

— _La chose_ mais je croyais que…

— La ferme Ori, lui balance Gloïn.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à relancer Legolas, la porte de la taverne s'ouvre de manière presque magistrale… Une magnifique chanson en Elfique —que je ne comprends absolument pas mais on s'en tape hein—se met à raisonner dans la taverne et…

— Papa… heu pardon Père, s'écrit Legolas surpris.

Effectivement arrive devant nous, tel un dieu légendaire, ce cher Thranduil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais de ce qui allait arriver. Alors que le grand seigneur de Mirkwood s'avance de façon majestueuse jusqu'à nous, il ne voit pas que Dwalïn a avancé son pied et…

Ce fut le plus beau vol plané elfique que la Terre du Milieu eut vu depuis au moins la création du second âge ! La tête de Thranduil est allé directement s'encastrer dans le tonneau à bière, ne nous laissant voir que son joli postérieur.

— Wouaaaaah mais quel cul, je m'exclame.

— Bah ça, pour avoir du cul, il a du cul, se moque Gloïn goguenard._ (NDC : ah c'est beau – NDA : je pense la même chose, c'est même plus beau à ce stade là hein -_- )_

— Et puis il avait soif aussi, s'amuse Thorïn. Tiens c'est une idée ça, Tavernier ! A boire !

Pendant que le gros bonhomme sert à boire à toute la compagnie, je regarde un elfe aider son seigneur et maitre _(NDC : et éventuellement son paternel – NDA : oui certes)_ à reprendre contenance, peigne, accessoires, fond de teint, poudre, mascara, tout y passe. Oh ben, c'est qu'il aime se pomponner le Seigneur Thranduil. Une fois qu'il se sent apprêté comme une princesse, heu comme il faut, il se tourne vers moi. (_NDC : Faut pas le répéter mais le mec, sa salle de bains c'est une boutique Lush – NDA : est morte de rire… totalement !_).

— C'est vous l'intervieweuse ?

— Heu oui…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une furieuse envie de…

— Tenez, Mademoiselle, me dit Legolas en me tendant un nouveau mouchoir. Vous bavez encore.

Oups. Décidément. Les elfes me font un sacré effet qui coule… heu, kiss-cool ! _(NDC : avec la casquette du Che. Purée, elle est forte, la bière, ici ! Oups, tombée… – NDA : toi t'as abusé de l'herbe à pipe hein coquine ?!)_

— Mon fils, commence Thranduil, j'espère que tu n'as pas ridiculisé notre lignée ?

— Non pap… heu père, j'ai été sage comme une image… heu je veux dire, non, je n'ai rien dit de compromettant. _(NDC – un peu suicidaire (NDA)Hé, M'sieu Thranduil, en fait il s'est juste fait décoiffer à mort par une pluie de nains et… Aïe, non, pas les flèches !)_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à voir le père et le fils, je me pose des questions. Ils semblent si… enfin bref… Je repars en direction de Thorïn qui semble regarder une des petites serveuses avec un appétit évident. Aria, quant à elle semble furieuse. _(NDC : ah b'ah tu m'étonnes, John ! – NDA : The can you feel the looooove toniiiiiight… toniiiiiighteuuuuuuh… Oups, pardon.)_

**Darkklinne :** Thorïn, quand vous aurez reconquis Erebor, quelle sera la première chose que vous ferez ?

Il me regarde l'air ennuyé. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

**Thorïn :** _Dormir !_

**Darkklinne :** Mais encore ?

**Thorïn :** _Manger !_

**Darkklinne :** C'est tout ce que vous avez d'intelligent à me dire ?

**Thorïn (plus belliqueux que jamais) :** A question stupide, vous connaissez l'adage hein ?

Saleté de nain.

Alors que j'allais poser une question à Aria, je vois Thranduil s'avancer vers Thorïn. Oh ! Oh !

— Rend moi mes joyaux, sale nain de pacotille, réclame le seigneur de la forêt noire.

— Peuh, rétorque Thorïn, pour ce que j'en sais, va les chercher toi-même !

— Si tu veux que je t'aide à regagner Erebor, tu pourras bien me rendre ce qui m'appartient, susurre l'elfe tout-puissant.

— Ca devient serré me chuchote Fili que je n'avais pas entendu jusque là. Je le regarde et me perd dans ses yeux bleus puis, je le re-regarde et j'ai un flash.

— Mon Gieu, Elfi… heu Fili, vous ressemblez beaucoup à un gaulois de Astérix et Obélix avec votre moustache et vos cheveux.

— Hein ? me rétorque-t-il. Un quoi ?

— Non, rien laissez-tomber, je soupire. Vous ne connaissez pas.

— Heu, Thorïn, désolé de te couper, lance joyeusement Balïn, mais il y a une chose qui appartient au Seigneur Thranduil et que tu peux lui rendre, tu sais.

Tout le monde avise Balïn sans comprendre.

— Bien oui, reprend Balïn, on peut déjà penser à lui rendre son fils, non ?

Tout le monde regarde Legolas qui ne comprend pas… Pourtant c'est clair, les nains veulent s'en débarrasser c'est tout. _(NDC : non mais il a pas envie de comprendre, en fait. Cette interview, c'est comme la récré pour les môme : il veut pas que ça prenne fin. Mais comme il a sa petite fierté, il ne va certainement pas le dire tout fort – NDA : pas faux !). _

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je me rapproche du grand Elfe :

**Darkklinne :** Heum, Thranduil bonsoir, c'est un honneur de vous avoir en face de moi. —_Je le regarde et lis tout le mépris que je lui inspire_— Ou pas.

J'ai une question pour vous d'une de nos lectrices – Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de votre manque de popularité auprès des gens ? Vous avez beau être un elfe et tout mais personne ne vous aime, soyons franc. On vous déteste même carrément et on ne rêve que de vous pourrir la vie… quoique là-dessus, le Nécromancien y arrive un petit peu, alors ?

**Thranduil** ***So fabulous, So… je me prends pour Edward Cullen et je brille bien plus que lui et moi je n'ai pas besoin de soleil pour ça** * : _Vous les humains, n'avez pas l'intelligence assez grande pour comprendre ma beauté véritable. Vous ne pouvez aimer ce que vous ne comprenez pas._

Il me toise, le regard hautain, la bouche en accent circonflexe. _(NDC : C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué : un mec qui se prend pour Edward Cullen, j'aime pas. – NDA : Thranduil me dit de te dire, non parce qu'on est devenus intimes lui et moi.. si si xD que en fait c'est Edward Quenelle heu Cullen qui se prend pour lui… enfin si j'ai bien compris. Oui il est de mauvaise foi en plus)_

Heu…

Sérieux, là, j'ai envie de rire… Ça doit être nerveux.

**Darkklinne :** Donc, c'est tout ce que ce que ça vous inspire ?

Thranduil se penche alors vers moi. Il est peut-être con comme elfe mais il est indéniablement super beau… comme quoi la beauté ne fait pas tout.

**Thranduil :** _oui, c'est tout_.

Ok, bon… Je me tourne vers Legolas qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que son pap… heu, père est arrivé.

**Darkklinne :** J'ai aussi une question pour vous de la part de cette même lectrice qui demande si vous êtes libre demain pour prendre un café avec elle ?

Legolas me regarde sans trop comprendre puis son regard s'éclaire.

**Legolas :** _Malheureusement, demain, je retourne aider Tauriel à…_

— Ah moi, mienne ! , rugit Kili qui se jette de nouveau sur Legolas telle une bête folle furieuse. Cette fois personne ne le suit et c'est Thorïn qui le relève par le fond de sa culotte.

— Non mais c'est quoi ce délire avec cette Tauriel ? questionne Gloïn

— À moi, reprend Kili qui semble bondir dès qu'on prononce le nom de l'elfe rousse.

Étrange que tout ceci, ma foi.

Legolas (qui se recoiffe encore) me lance un nouveau regard dépité. Oui il semblerait bien que Kili ait un souci… Le pauvre ! _(NDC : il a pas pris ses cachets, lui non plus…– NDA : ou alors il a pris la même came que Gandalf XD)_

Quand tout le monde se calme, je reviens à nouveau à Thorïn qui se crispe en me voyant.

— Quoi encore ? me beugle-t-il au visage.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'assaut.

— C'est que mon interview n'est pas fini et qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps, je susurre, fière de moi.

**Darkklinne** ***En mode – Je ne me laisse pas impressionner*** : Une nouvelle question de notre lectrice : Thorïn, que comptez-vous faire de tout votre or une fois que vous aurez remis la main dessus ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma question que Thranduil, pas intéressé du tout, s'approche de nous l'air de rien et tend l'oreille. Question discrétion on a fait mieux -_- (_NDC : Tsss_)

**Thorïn * En mode Picsou* :** _Ca ne vous regarde pas, non mais ! Mon or est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux d'abord._

**Darkklinne :** Irez-vous nager dans votre rivière de pièces d'or comme l'oncle Picsou ?

**Thorïn :** _L'oncle quoi ?_

**Darkklinne :** Non, rien, laissez tomber, vous ne connaissez pas.

Je me tourne alors vers Bilbo qui dort doucement, la tête sur ses avant-bras. Je demande à Balïn de le réveiller doucement.

Bilbo émerge des bras de Morphée et rougit quand il comprend qu'il s'est endormi.

Haaan comme il est meuuugnon. J'ai envie de lui pincer les joues mais je me retiens. _(NDC* qui ne se contrôle plus* pouic-pouic 3)_

**Darkklinne :** Désolée de vous réveiller, cher Bilbo, mais notre lectrice a aussi une question pour vous : Trouvez-vous Aria, ici présente, jolie ?

Bizarrement tout le monde se tait et je vois Thorïn ainsi que les autres tendre l'oreille discrètement.

**Bilbo :** _C'est à dire que… je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question… non que cela ne soit pas le cas… heu qu'elle soit jolie…enfin je veux dire…_

— Ben moi, je la trouve très jolie, affirme Fili qui s'assoie aux côtés de Bilbo.

— Certes, reprend-t-il, elle n'a rien d'une naine bien qu'elle soit de petite taille mais je n'ai jamais vu un aussi charmant petit bout de femme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je…

— Fili ! , tonne Thorïn. Ca suffit, tu en as assez dit.

— A mais non, je m'exclame. Pas du tout, Fili si vous avez quelque chose à dire c'est le moment, justement.

C'est alors que Thorïn se lève et déclare la discussion close. Non mais oh, j'ai pas fini moi.

Furieuse je me retourne vers Thranduil qui se cure les ongles l'air de s'en fiche royalement. Legolas quant à lui, teste les plumes de ses flèches, l'air de rien. Ok, sympa la compagnie… Déçue d'être ainsi ignorée, je me retourne vers Aria qui hausse les épaules.

**Darkklinne :** Aria, j'ai une question d'une lectrice qui voudrait connaitre l'étendue de vos pouvoirs et vos origines ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette question semble avoir jeté un froid dans l'assistance. Je me rend compte que c'est Aria elle même qui me fixe l'air de vouloir me réduire en bouillie...Argh…

**Aria :** _Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis qu'UNE humaine qui vient d'un PAUVRE village sans prétention. ( NDC : Et mon arrière-train picore du maïs tandis que la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! – NDA : Oh ben o.O)_

Je la vois alors aviser Thorïn qui ne l'a pas lâchée des yeux. En fait, je me rends compte que tout le monde la fixe intensément.

—C'est vrai, ça, reprend Kili, les seules compétences de notre Aria, c'est la cuisine. Là au moins, on est sur qu'elle ne se rate jamais.

— Oui, vous voyez, reprends Aria fermement, je ne suis RIEN d'intéressant, non vraiment.

Je suis surprise, je sais qu'elle est plus qu'une personne « pas intéressante » et… mais oui c'est vrai ! Elle ne peut pas dire qui elle EST vraiment. Je hoche la tête pour signifier que j'ai compris le message. Alors que je m'apprête à poser une question à Fili, je vois Thranduil s'approcher d'Aria. Il semble prêt à lui dire quelque chose. Elle lui fait les gros yeux, dans sa main je vois quelques flammes sortir de ses poings. Apparemment, personne ne se rend compte de rien…

— Mais qu'avons-nous là, ne serait-ce pas la petite prin…

Tout à coup une odeur de poulet grillé avarié me monte au nez. J'avise Legolas donc l'expression semble horrifiée.

— Pap… Père, vous prenez feu ! Vos cheveux.

— Quoi ? s'exclame Thranduil avant de comprendre que sa magnifique chevelure est en train de bruler.

C'est alors qu'il se met à sautiller dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris d'orfraie digne des plus grand castrats. Thranduil nous avait caché ses facultés de chanteur d'opérette. _(NDC : et la relectrice, sensée avoir arrêté de fumer, pimente la situation en s'allumant une cibiche sur la tête de l'Elfe – NDA : la relectrice est une sadique confirmée XD)._

C'est alors que Bombur balance un nouveau tonneau de bière rempli à ras-bord sur le Seigneur de Mirkwood qui fait pale figure avec une partie de sa chevelure cramée.

— Heum, ça sent le roussi par ici, s'esclaffe Gloïn avant de s'en taper une avec Dwalïn.

Thranduil comprenant qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici, époussette sa longue robe elfique avant de nous toiser avec hauteur et de repartir par où il était venu. Seuls les éclats de rire de la salle l'accompagnent jusqu'à sa sortie. Malheureusement, il trébuche sur le pas de la porte et se rétame la tête la première dans l'amas de boue et de purin qui se trouve à l'entrée. _(NDC : oulà, ça fait mal au karma ! – NDA : Bah il y a un proverbe qui dit que la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe… heu en fait…)_

Dommage pour lui, pour un peu, il me ferait presque de la peine. Je regarde Legolas.

— Vous n'accompagnez pas votre père ?

— Mon quoi ? demande-t-il l'air plus perturbé que jamais.

— Votre père, je reprends en parlant plus fort.

— Heu ? Ah… heu non…

Le pauvre il a l'air choqué… Faut dire, son père vient de se taper la honte du siècle !

J'avise alors Fili qui boit tranquillement sa chope de bière en devisant joyeusement avec son frère.

— Tiens Fili, tu savais qu'une lectrice rêve de te couper les deux jolies petites moustaches que tu portes si élégamment ?

Il me regarde en faisant les yeux ronds…

— Mais… mais pourquoi ? Ne lui suis-je pas agréable ?

— Mais, je reprends, ça ne t'énerve pas un peu ?

Il semble réfléchir, se gratte la tête.

— Ben non… si elle les veut, je veux bien les lui offrir. _(NDC : oh c'est mognon ! – NDA : je confirme ce nain est un amour !)_

Il me sort alors son super sourire qui monte jusqu'à ses yeux. Je soupire. C'est qu'il est pas mal, le Fili. Sur ce, je cherche le prince en tournant la tête partout.

— Mais c'est qu'on dirait une vraie girouette, me lance Dwalïn, amusé par mon manège. Malheureusement… Point de Thorïn en vu. Je quête alors ailleurs mais fait choux blanc… Pendant que Bofur et Gloïn sont en train de chanter à tue tête la chanson de « Mon ancêtre Gurdil* » _(NDC (NDA : que plus rien arrête même pas Legolas dans son placard… Aieeeuh pas taper !) Il fit sa cabane en bordure d'un bois peuplé d'Elfes sylvains ! Des gens qui bouffent de la verdure, évidemment ça fait pas des bons voisiiiiiins !)_ Tiens, je ne savais pas que c'était d'actualité en Terre du Milieu… Je reviens à nouveau vers Aria et Fili qui discutent gaiement.

— Dites, les amis, j'ai quelques autres questions de la part de vos fans en délire.

— Nos quoi ? demande Aria et Fili qui se regardent, sans comprendre. _(NDC : Un conseil, n'essayez même pas)_

— Rien, je soupire… des gens qui vous aiment bien, en fait, je tente d'expliquer.

— Oh ! Très bien, s'exclame Fili que la simple idée de savoir qu'il plait semble réjouir.

Aria, quant à elle, sourit poliment.

Bien alors …

**Darkklinne :** Aria, une de nos lectrices aimerait savoir : Pourquoi pas Fili ?

Aria me dévisage, sans comprendre. Je sans que Fili est tendu à côté.

**Aria :** _Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas votre question._

Je souris intérieurement. Mais si, ma jolie, tu comprends parfaitement.

**Darkklinne :** En fait, je pense qu'elle veut savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de Fili plutôt que de Thorïn.

Cette fois, c'est Fili qui me dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts… Oops, ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. A côté de lui, Aria soupire. Au loin, la chanson de « Mon ancêtre Gurdil » a fait place à la complainte d'un elfe en mal d'amour. Legolas ? Non, non, un elfe inconnu qui semble avoir le cœur brisé et un slip à l'envers sur la tête ? Oh la ! C'est pas bon ça. Ils ont mis quoi dans la bière ? _(NDC : Ah. Les Elfes portent donc des slips. Très bien, je prends note. –NDA : ben ouais apparement :p)_

**Aria :** _Pour vous répondre franchement, si j'avais su, j'aurais préféré Fili. Hélas, les choses de l'amour ne se commandent pas._

— Vraiment ? demande la voix dépitée de Fili. Tu m'aurais choisi moi ?

— Oui Fili, dans une autre vie, tu aurais été le nain de ma vie, répond Aria.

Je les dévisage tour à tour… Ooooh comme c'est beau. Moi aussi je veux chanter, mais si je chante, je vais faire fuir tout le monde sauf les Trolls et les Orques… quoique il n'y a ni Troll ni Orque par ici. _(NDC (NDA : qui ne se retient plus) Et je cours, je cours, je cours I've lost l'amour, l'amour je suis perdu without you and I'm crazy seul à Paris…)_

Kili nous rejoint, il a l'air un peu pompette. Son sourire charmant reste figé sur son visage. C'est… marrant en fait. Il a vraiment un beau sourire même si pour le moment il semble un peu… bloqué ? (_NDC : il a cru voir Tauriel quelque part, à mon avis…_)

**Darkklinne :** Kili, ça tombe bien que vous soyez-là encore, une lectrice aimerait savoir si tu étais plutôt attiré par Tauriel ou Aria laquelle te…

Mais Kili ne me laisse pas finir, il jette sa chopine en l'air qui vient se fracasser sur la tête de l'elfe en pleurs sur la scène un peu plus loin, qui tombe dans les pommes. Les hommes et les nains applaudissent tandis que je vois Legolas ainsi que deux autres elfes se ruer vers le pauvre malheureux qui été victime de la méchante chope enragée.

— Ah moi ! me jette Kili la bave aux lèvres ! Tauriel est à moi. Il m'attrape par le col de mon pull et me secoue dans tous les sens. Je manque de lui vomir dessus._ (NDC : ah bah ça c'est pas sexy. – NDA : nan mais tu penses pas que si tu as un peu bu et qu'on te secoue comme un prunier tu n'auras pas envie de te répendre en… injure ?!)_

— Bien, je crois comprendre que pour, Aria c'est mort.

Je me tourne vers Aria :

— Désolée je crois que Kili est pris… et un peu barré aussi.

Ca fait rire Fili.

— C'est vrai qu'il a un peu trop bu et consommé de l'herbe à pipe, le frangin. Mais oui il semble avoir pété un joyau avec l'elfe.

—Ah, je réponds.

**Darkklinne :** Dernière question Fili. Une lectrice, K. Oakenshield, voudrait savoir si vous voulez sortir avec elle ?

Fili me regarde perplexe

**Fili :** _Heu sortir avec le bouclier de Thorïn ? Je ne comprends pas._

Je lève les yeux en l'air.

— Mais non, c'est un pseudonyme. C'est une fille, quoi et elle aimerait savoir si vous accepteriez de lui faire la cour… donc de sortir avec elle pour un rendez-vous galant. Non mais je préfère bien expliquer les choses parce qu'avec les nains, sait-on jamais.

**Fili :** _Heu, elle est belle ?_

Rhaaa misère, j'en suis pas sortie là.

— Heu, oui sans doute certainement puis de toute façon c'est quoi cette question ? _(NDC : et la beauté intérieure, hein ?)_

— Ben si elle est belle avec une jolie barbe et de jolies formes—il mime avec ses mains des formes pour le moins très voluptueuses— un peu comme Aria, je veux bien.

Il a l'air content de lui.

— Entendu, je réponds. Merci d'avoir répondu sincèrement, Fili.

— Comment ça un peu comme moi ?! lance Aria surprise et vaguement en colère. Je suis grosse c'est ça ?

— Mais non ! rétorque Fili tu es une naine parfaite à mes yeux.

— Pardon ?! s'exclame-t-elle.

Oh ben… je crois qu'il va y avoir un peu de baston entre Aria et Fili finalement… J'aperçois enfin Thorïn qui fume sa pipe le visage renfrogné. Je m'avance vers lui.

— Quoi encore ? me demande-t-il exaspéré.

Je garde mon sourire plaqué sur mes lèvres. Ca commence à me faire mal en fait.

— Une autre petite question ? je demande d'une voix de petite souris.

**Darkklinne :** Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ronchon, grincheux et pas commode avec tout le monde Thorïn ?

Il me regarde, fait mine de réfléchir…

**Thorïn :** _Je ne suis pas grognon. Je suis certain que je serais même joyeux quand une certaine petite humaine aura fichu le camp de mon atmosphère…_

—Oh ! je m'exclame.

Et là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une furieuse envie de lui balancer la phrase culte d'_Arletty_ dans _Hôtel du Nord_*.

— Si vous avez fini, je vous propose d'aller prendre l'air voir si j'y suis, par exemple continue-t-il impitoyable…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais ce qui va suivre mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je lui balance alors mon verre de bière non entamé en pleine figure. Je rigole comme une hystérique avant de prendre la fuite. Je vois Legolas qui secoue la tête. Aria fronce ses sourcils… Et là j'entends un affreux bruit venu de l'entrailles des enfers. Thorïn bah il a pas l'air content… OSSSSSSKOUUUUUUUUR !

_A l'interview compagnon, je suis partie en Terre du Milieu*…_

Bruit de hache qui fend les airs.

— Aie ! Ouille, je m'écrie…

_Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit. Cette interview elle est pourrie* !_

...A être continué… ou pas

OoooOoOoooO

* _« atmosphère atmosphère est-ce que j'ai une gueule d'atmosphère ? »_

** _Donjon de Naheulbeuk pour celles qui connaissent ces deux magnifiques chansons : Mon ancêtre Gurdil & A l'aventure compagnon_

* * *

_Bon ben voilà, vous avez eu/lu ma surprise qui je l'espère vous a bien plu et vous a permis de passer un bon moment en notre incroyable et divine compagnie (oui je m'envoie un peu quelques fleurs du parterre du jardin de Mirkwood avec la non-bénédiction de son propriétaire). Comme vous l'avez constaté, ceci n'était pas un nouveau chapitre mais un interlude qui m'a pris comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de rire un bon coup parce que parfois ça fait du bien ^^. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dessus :p_

_OoooOoOoooO_

_**Le chapitre 5** (le vrai donc) arrivera si vous êtes sage et que vous me laissez pleins de reviews( ben quoi... je dis ça, je dis rien XD) **Mercredi prochain** ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon weekend déjà bien avancé !_

_Darkklinne_


	7. Où il est question de coeur et de raison

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'espère que ma surprise de samedi dernier vous à toutes plu ?! A voir vos commentaires je dirais que oui mais bon j'ai quand même eu chaud… Merci à vous pour vos retours ça me touche vraiment ! Vous voulez une bonne et belle nouvelle ? Je viens de terminer le 10eme chapitre de **La Malédiction d'Erebor** et comment dire, j'adore l'évolution que prend cette fic !

* * *

Bien il est temps de répondre à mes fidèles lectrices qui m'ont laissé des avis mais qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site.

**Mathy :** Déjà, un très grand merci à toi pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! Vraiment. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! N'hésite pas à me le dire.

**LouOak :** Non mais j'adore tes longues reviews ! Ça ne me gêne pas ! Bien au contraire alors n'hésite surtout pas ^^. Par contre il y a un malentendu que je me dois de réparer car _Aria ne prête pas son Thorïn_ il est à elle. Alors quand elle a le dos tourné ma relectrice et moi-même le lui empruntons XD Mais _chuuuut !_ Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre surprise, cet interlude, t'ai plu. Ah ! Thranduil, j'aime le martyriser, j'en prends une réel plaisir vraiment inégalable ! Vu le succès de cet interlude, promis on vous en concoctera d'autre encore plus fou et savoureux !

**Megane :** Alors je déteste la vodka mais un verre de whisky pourquoi pas… et mon pêché mignon : La bièèèère XD ! Mais bon, je fais tout de même attention. Promis j'étais sobre quand j'ai écris… ou presque ;) Moi aussi j'ai adoré le vol plané de Thranduil. Ça restera épique en Terre du Milieu crois-moi ! Et je suis contente que ce chapitre surprise t'ai plu et fait rire ! Youhou ! J'espère que ce véritable chapitre 5 te plaira et promis je referai des interludes sympa pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère ;)

**Legolas-Girl008 :** Oui folle et fière de l'être en plus… Alors pour Legolas tu vois avec ma relectrice… Pour ce nouveau chapitre tu verras… oui on revoit le reste de la compagnie. Ils m'avaient manqué !

Pour finir j'aimerai une nouvelle fois remercier mes fidèles lectrices et commentatrices : **K. Oakenshield**, **Rinoa-Akime**, **Aka' Nakamura**, **Lilou Black** (ma fidèle chéwwwwie), **Petiteloutre** et **BlueNolly**. Je vais vous avouer un truc : j'attends toujours vos commentaires avec une impatience proche de la fébrilité alors merci à vous !

Un énorme merci à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris et celles qui la suivent ! Vous êtes géniaux, enfin géniales, je pense pas qu'il y ait des garçons qui me lisent, et ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite !

* * *

**Disclaimer, paring & rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Readers / Relectrices :** Un énorme merci à **Chouquette** pour ses précieux avis et à **Lilou Black **qui suit les avancées de cette fic avec autant de ferveur que j'en ai à l'écrire !

* * *

Il est grand temps de retrouver nos amis, la compagnie des nains mais bien sur et aussi Aria et Thorïn.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Quand il est question de coeur et de raison**

_La princesse Ariana les vit tomber comme tombait la pluie sur les roches qui abritaient le palais royal. Chaque étincelle de vie désertait peu à peu le corps des Drakonnites, ne laissant plus que cendre et désolation dans le royaume de son père. Bientôt le grondement du volcan se fit entendre, suivi d'une longue gerbe de flammes. Son peuple mourrait et la petite princesse pleurait sur ce qui n'était plus. Elle pleurait sur ce qui ne serait jamais. Elle était à présent l'unique représentante de sa race. La dernière de son peuple. Une douleur déchirante, sourde, étreignit sa poitrine l'acidité de la trahison. Non, elle n'était pas la dernière. Il en restait encore un, plus vil et plus sournois que jamais. Elle pouvait l'imaginer sans peine dormir sur son trésor qu'il avait volé au détriment d'innombrables vies. La vie des hommes, la vie des nains, la vie de siens. Une haine incommensurable mêlée à son propre chagrin explosa dans son cœur en détresse. Elle se vengerait ! Elle se jura qu'elle ferait payer de mille façons cet ignoble traitre ! Elle le retrouverait et le détruirait, puis elle récupérerait le cœur de cette pauvre Montagne qui se mourrait et le lui redonnerait._

_Elle leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers le ciel sans soleil. _

_Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle les rejoindrait à jamais et ainsi disparaitrait avec elle le peuple des Drakonnites. _

_Forte de ses convictions, elle ferma les yeux, se transforma et prit son envol vers les contrées lointaines de la Terre du Milieu._

_Sa mission ne faisait que commencer._

OoooOoOoooO

Sur le lac d'Esgaroth se dressait un petit village dressé sur pilotis que l'on appelait Bourg-du-Lac ou Lacville selon les régions de la Terre du Milieu. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir ses maisons biscornues entassées les unes sur les autres dans un incroyable fatras esthétique. Cette petite ville abritait des hommes, pêcheurs et commerçants dont la vie se résumait à bien peu. Bien qu'ils n'en parlent pas, le fantôme du terrible dragon qui avait détruit leur ancienne et opulente cité de Dale les hantait toujours.

Le cœur de Bard battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait observé et pas qu'un peu. Depuis toujours, il avait été le bouc émissaire du Bourgmestre du village qui le faisait surveiller sans discontinuer, à croire qu'il était l'ennemi numéro un à Bourg-du-Lac. Il en aurait ri fût un temps, et voilà qu'il donnait raison au sentiment de méfiance qu'il inspirait en s'immisçant comme un voleur dans sa propre maison. Bien sûr, il savait qu'on l'avait repéré ainsi que ses nouveaux amis, mais…Pinçant les lèvres, il se retourna, faisant face au semi-homme et au douze nains qui marchaient en file indienne derrière lui.

— Faites moins de bruit. Je vais vous emmener chez moi, chuchota t-il, par contre, vous allez devoir passer par les latrines.

— Les latrines ?! grognèrent confusément Gloïn, Dwalïn, Oïn, Dori, Ori, Nori, Balïn, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili et Fili, que cette éventualité épouvantait.

— On n'a vraiment pas un autre moyen d'entrer chez vous ? bégaya Bilbo que la simple éventualité de passer par là révulsait aussi.

Bard les regarda tour à tour, exaspéré.

— Non, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen et si vous tenez vraiment à la vie, vous le ferez, c'est tout. Je me suis déjà trop impliqué pour sauver vos fesses. J'ai une famille à protéger, voyez-vous.

Tous soupirèrent de concert, prêts à le faire. Entre ça et les tonneaux pleins de poissons où ils s'étaient tous cachés un peu plus tôt_… Heureusement que Thorïn n'avait pas eu à subir autant d'humiliations_, pensa Balïn. Il espéra juste que la petite humaine ne les avait pas envoyés trop loin. Après l'attaque de la mortelle fumée blanche*, elle les avait tous sauvés grâce à son sort mais malheureusement la compagnie s'était vite rendue compte que leur chef ainsi que la fille manquaient à l'appel.

Connaissant Thorïn, ils n'avaient pas vraiment peur pour lui mais le temps passait et chaque minute jouait davantage contre eux…

Quand Bilbo sortit des latrines, la première chose qu'il vit fut trois enfants alignés devant lui : un garçon et deux filles qui le regardaient comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur les épaules.

Certes, il y avait des façons plus communes d'entrer chez les gens mais quand on n'avait pas le choix…

Une fois que les nains furent tous sortis et qu'ils purent se nettoyer un peu pour enlever l'odeur nauséabonde de poisson et du reste qui leur collait à la peau, Bard leur proposa un maigre repas. Tandis que les conversations allaient bon train, le sujet qui les préoccupait tous revint les hanter.

Que devenait Thorïn ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

— Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Bilbo tout à coup en regardant par la fenêtre.

La conversation s'arrêta d'un seul coup devant la question du hobbit. Balïn, inquiet, s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant que la lune était totalement absente du paysage. C'était impossible. Ils auraient du être à la veille du dernier jour de Durïn ! Elle aurait du être quasiment pleine ! L'avaient-ils manqué ? Non… ou alors…

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, il eut du mal à formuler cette évidence à voix haute et préféra demander une confirmation à l'homme qui les hébergeait.

— Sommes-nous déjà en hiver, Messire Bard ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

— Bien sûr que non, nous sommes encore en automne. Il faudra attendre la nuit de la dernière pleine lune pour être en hiver.

— Qui est ? demanda Dwalïn avec une certaine précipitation.

— Dans moins d'une semaine. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ses questions stupides ? s'énerva Bard que cet interrogatoire incongru commençait à fatiguer.

Tous le regardèrent avec la bouche grande ouverte et l'œil aussi surpris que celui des poissons qu'il pêchait dans l'Esgaroth.

C'est alors que le semi-homme eut la révélation du siècle que personne n'osait réellement évoquer à haute voix.

— Miséricorde ! s'écria Bilbo, en plus de nous avoir fait voyager par la magie d'un lieu à l'autre, nous avons aussi voyagés dans le temps ?!

— Si c'est vrai, avança prudemment Dwalïn, que cette perspective enchantait, alors c'est une bénédiction et un soulagement.

— Nous avons un peu moins d'une semaine. Une semaine pour retrouver Thorïn et l'aider à accomplir sa destinée, répondit Balïn, plein d'espoirs.

OoooOoOoooO

Aria et Thorïn partirent dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, savourant chacun à leur manière la paix tacite qui s'était installée entre eux depuis la discussion de la veille.

La jeune femme ne lui avait pas encore révélé ce qu'elle avait découvert la nuit précédente lors de son tour de garde. Il apparaissait que le dernier jour de l'année selon le calendrier des nains semblait s'être éloigné de quelques nuits. Elle avait alors compris qu'en plus de les avoir éloignés du danger, elle avait aussi rallongé leurs espérances de trouver cette porte secrète sur la Montagne Solitaire. Marchant derrière lui, elle put admirer sa démarche lourde mais franche. Si seulement leur rencontre avait pu se faire de manière différente. Inévitablement, ses pensées la ramenèrent à ce qui avait ponctué la vie des siens.

Chaque montagne portait dans ses profondeurs les plus secrètes un coeur synonyme de vie car oui, même les montagnes respiraient, vivantes, à leur manière. Le roi des nains, Thror en avait trouvé un et l'avait détaché de son corps de pierre. Les nains qui creusaient si profondément, au delà de l'invraisemblable, avaient réussi l'impensable. C'était un miracle qu'aucune créature des Ténèbres n'ait encore fait son apparition dans la Montagne Solitaire pour y faire son propre nid.

L'Arkenstone, comme ils l'appelaient tous, le cœur de la montagne, ne devait pas rester entre les mains des nains. Ses pouvoirs allaient au delà de l'imaginable. Aucun elfe ni aucun magicien — maïar y compris — de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvait la regarder sans être attiré par elle. Qu'elle soit mise à nu de cette manière était une erreur monumentale. Alors son peuple, gardien du cœur des montagnes, avait su qu'il était temps d'envoyer l'un de leurs récupérer cette pierre avant qu'elle ne cause plus de mal.

Hélas, les Drakonnites aimaient l'or et les pierres précieuses aussi passionnément que les nains. Smaug le doré avait failli à ses devoirs. Il avait semé la terreur, rendu fou par l'incroyable trésor de Thror. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Aria. Elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire avec exactitude mais le dragon avait semé peine et désolation sur son sillage, réduisant à l'état de cendre la forteresse de Dale qui représentait le dernier rempart entre Erebor et le monstre volant. Que dirait Thorïn s'il savait, s'il…

— Vous semblez perdue dans vos pensées, encore une fois, murmura Thorïn. N'oubliez pas que nous devons nous dépêcher pour atteindre Erebor avant la nuit. Nous sommes le dernier jour de Durïn, nous…

Oh, elle avait failli oublier de lui dire. En y repensant, la honte la submergea. Dire qu'elle était la dernière représentante de son peuple et qu'elle était incapable de réussir des sorts aussi élémentaires que la « téléportation ».

— Pas vraiment, marmonna alors Aria, il nous reste à peu près six jours.

N'ayant pas vu que Thorïn s'était arrêté brusquement, elle le percuta violement dans le dos.

Il se retourna comme s'il n'avait rien senti, tandis qu'elle même se tenait le nez, ressentant une vive douleur à cet endroit.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? la somma Thorïn, incrédule. Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ?!

— Pas du tout, grogna Aria, la main toujours sur le nez. La nuit dernière, je me suis aperçue que la lune avait disparu. En calculant et en faisant des recherches sur les cycles passés, je me suis rendue compte que nous avions reculés de quelques jours. Sept jours…enfin six jours, à présent.

Le nain la fixait, l'air dubitatif.

— Mais comment ? dit-il.

— Je ne pratique pas souvent la magie, se justifia t-elle. J'ai du faire une erreur dans ma formule, et voilà…

Comme il la regardait toujours avec prudence, elle soupira.

— Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très…douée finalement.

Elle était dépitée. Cela lui en coûtait de l'admettre devant lui alors qu'elle avait voulu lui prouver son utilité. Tandis qu'elle avait baissé la tête sous le poids de sa honte, un rire tonitruant s'éleva dans les airs. Surprise, elle releva les yeux pour découvrir l'immense sourire qui illuminait le visage du nain.

_Par tous les Drakons de la Terre du Milieu_, qu'il était beau quand il souriait ainsi. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Ah, pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume avant de la serrer contre lui. Aria n'avait plus pieds.

— Vous êtes une idiote doublée d'une incapable, l'humaine, mais là, vous dépassez toutes mes espérances ! s'exclama t-il.

Il la reposa par terre sans ménagement.

Terriblement ébranlée par ce qu'il venait de faire, elle en oublia qu'il venait aussi de l'insulter.

— Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? demanda t-elle l'air étonnée.

— Oh si, répondit-il, je pense toujours que tout comme le Hobbit, vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous et que votre utilité réside surtout dans l'art de m'être inutile mais… mais ce que vous avez fait… vous venez juste de rallonger le temps qui nous était compté et vu notre situation actuelle, c'est bien plus une bénédiction qu'un réel soucis.

_Quel soulagement,_ songea Thorïn. Presque une semaine de répit, une semaine de plus. Il ne leur faudrait pas moins d'une journée pour atteindre le ponton où ils étaient sensés se rendre la veille. Une fois à Bourg-du-Lac, il aurait tout son temps pour trouver des armes et imaginer un plan pour que leur Maître Cambrioleur puisse ravir au dragon son Arkenstone chérie si Dragon il y avait encore. Ce n'était pas sûr et il espérait vraiment que cette maudite bestiole soit morte ou partie. Néanmoins, une sombre pensée vint gâcher son euphorie du moment. Et s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux à avoir remontés le temps ? Et si le reste de sa compagnie était perdue ? Quelle tragédie ce serait pour lui…

Aria, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, se permit de lui poser la question :

— Que se passe t-il ? Vous êtes si sombre tout à coup.

— Sombre ? reprit-il, en l'inspectant du regard, et si le reste de ma compagnie était restée piégée là-bas ?

Elle tiqua sur ce qui lui sembla être davantage une accusation qu'une question.

— Cela ne se peut, répondit-elle, et elle l'espérait vraiment. Nous étions tous connectés les uns aux autres.

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

— Au mieux, ajouta t-elle, ils nous attendent déjà sur place. Au pire, ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

— Dans tous les cas, termina t-il, il faut nous hâter. Nous ne sommes qu'à une journée à pieds mais il nous faut marcher vite.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux compagnons reprirent leur route en silence.

OoooOoOoooO

Pendant ce temps, à Bourg-du-Lac, Bard tentait de résonner les nains qui étaient décidés à repartir chercher leur chef. Ils avaient déjà perdu Gandalf parti on ne sait où, hors de question qu'ils entrent dans la montagne sans le principal intéressé.

A quelques lieues d'ici, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Thorïn et Aria étaient arrivés au ponton et attendaient qu'un passant veuille bien les emmener au village qui reposait à même sur l'Esgaroth et qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Ils attendirent longtemps, très longtemps, mais personne ne vint à leur rencontre. L'endroit restait dramatiquement et désespérément désert.

— Comment allons-nous faire pour passer par là ? s'énerva Thorïn au bout d'un moment.

— Avec beaucoup de patience et un peu de jugeote, répondit Aria qui en avait assez d'entendre son compagnon d'infortune grogner de la sorte.

Thorïn commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se mit alors à tourner en rond autour d'elle tout en lui envoyant des regards accusateurs qui voulaient tout dire.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle craqua.

— Si vraiment personne ne passe par là, nous irons alors à la nage, explosa t-elle.

Elle avait dû le supporter toute la journée. Ce n'était pas un chef mais un despote ! Un despote royaliste qui plus est, et qui pensait qu'elle était née pour le servir. S'il savait, si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait agenouiller à ses propres pieds.

Le nain la scruta, buté. Aria soupira et tenta de trouver la force de calmer ses nerfs. Elle l'avait suivi sans rechigner. Il n'avait pas pensé à faire de halte sauf quand l'estomac de _Sa Seigneurie_ s'était rappelé à son propriétaire. Et encore elle avait du se plier à ses exigences et lui faire la popote comme une simple bonne à tout faire.

Les heures passaient et personne ne semblait décidé à amarrer la moindre petite barque dans le coin. C'était déprimant. Dépitée, les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Elle était réellement exténuée.

Thorïn qui avait bien eu conscience de lui en demander beaucoup, se dit qu'il serait sans doute plus judicieux de trouver un abri pour y passer la nuit. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre. Personne ne passerait par ici avant le lendemain matin. C'était une évidence.

— Écoutez, l'humaine, si nous nous trouvions plutôt un endroit un peu plus sûr et tranquille pour y passer la nuit ?

Sa voix avait tranché dans l'obscurité glaciale de ce début de soirée et Aria accueillit sa proposition avec soulagement.

— Je ne suis pas contre, effectivement, avoua t-elle tout en se frottant les bras. Les nuits, par ici, commencent à devenir franchement fraiches.

— Que ne donnerais-je pas pour un bon feu dans l'âtre et un peu de tranquillité, dit Thorïn.

— Malheureusement, répliqua Aria, nous allons devoir faire avec ce que nous avons sous la main.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils trouvèrent un renfoncement sous un arbre et décidèrent de s'y poser pour la nuit.

Comme la veille au soir, elle prépara elle-même feu et nourriture chassée un peu plus tôt, sans rechigner et sans que Thorïn ne lui rappelle les tâches qui lui incombaient.

Après s'être régalé du gibier de lapin que le nain avait réussi à chasser pour eux, ils s'adossèrent contre un rocher pour mieux savourer l'instant présent.

C'était la deuxième nuit qu'ils passaient seuls ensemble. Cela n'aurait rien dû signifier pour elle et pourtant, elle en fut troublée. Elle ne l'avait ni prévu, ni fait exprès mais cela les avaient indéniablement rapprochés. A tout le moins voulait-elle le croire.

Alors qu'elle ressassait ces derniers jours, une voix au timbre indéniablement masculin s'éleva dans les airs. Etonnée, elle regarda Thorïn. Il chantait. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Sa chanson semblait aussi belle que triste et même si elle ne comprenait pas toutes les paroles de son chant, elle sut que cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Elle l'écouta donc en silence, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de sa voix une voix faite pour charmer les cœurs… même les plus durs.

Quand les derniers vers se perdirent dans la froideur de la nuit, Aria sut qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais le regarder comme un ennemi ou un simple nain. Il ne l'était pas à ses yeux. Il ne le serait jamais. Il était tellement au-delà de ça qu'elle n'osait pas formuler les mots — même en pensée — signifiant ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

— Cette chanson, que raconte t-elle ? voulut-elle savoir.

Le prince avait le regard triste et semblait ailleurs.

— Ce chant relate l'exode des miens après que cette maudite créature nous ait pris notre foyer, répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

— Ça a du être terrible pour vous, souffla Aria qui ne voulait imaginer ce que cela faisait.

— Être chassé de chez soi… murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même.

— Sans aucune aide, reprit le nain, plus durement. Il semblait revivre ces moments pénibles avec une colère presque intacte. Ses traits ciselés s'étaient durcis, son regard assombri.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné en cet instant pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

— Le roi des Elfes s'est détourné de nous sans aucune once de remord. Nous avons du, les miens et moi-même, parcourir des milliers de kilomètres sans but car personne ne nous acceptait. Pendant des décennies entières, j'ai du m'abaisser à travailler pour les hommes. Forgeron, bretteur… mais jamais, jamais je n'ai perdu l'ultime conviction qu'un jour nos terres nous reviendraient. Qu'un jour la Montagne Solitaire serait mienne à nouveau. Jamais, conclut-il en la fixant intensément.

_Que répondre à ça_, songea tristement Aria qui ressentit toute la peine accumulée au fil du temps par ce prince sans terre. Son cœur se serra pour lui et sa peine devint sienne. Elle souffrait pour lui, pleurait pour lui.

Thorïn ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et il fut encore plus surpris de découvrir une seule et unique larme rouler le long de sa joue veloutée. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit le parcours de cette larme traçant son sillon telle une étoile de diamant, tel un rayon de lune perdu sur le visage de cette petite humaine. _Sa_ petite humaine.

Quelque chose se fissura au fond de lui devant cette empathie naturelle que lui témoignait Aria. Elle n'était pas de son peuple mais semblait en cet instant souffrir tout autant que lui, et cela le toucha plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il n'eut alors pas conscience de sa main qui se leva vers ce visage ni du doigt qui récupéra cette unique larme pour la porter à ses propres lèvres. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire qu'à la sensation que cette goutte lui procura en roulant sur sa langue pour finir sa course et étreindre les ténèbres de son cœur. Une longue mèche de pure chaleur explosa dans sa poitrine et il sembla en l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait exploser d'allégresse et d'autre chose.

— Que… Que m'avez-vous fait ? marmonna t-il, encore choqué parce qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Quelque chose de trop chaud, d'indéniablement déplacé en ces instants de quête.

Aria, ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, surprise et ne réalisant qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

Il avait recueilli sa larme, il l'avait goûtée. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, il venait de goûter ses sentiments.

— Je... je suis désolée, répondit-elle d'une voix douce qui résonna en Thorïn comme la plus belle des musiques. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver.

— Qui êtes-vous ? lança t-il, la colère reprenant le pas sur ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ni ne voulait nommer. Vous êtes une sorcière c'est ça ?

— Mais non ! Je ne suis personne ! Personne hormis une femme, une humaine du nom d'Aria, s'exaspéra Aria qui pourtant avait le cœur qui battait la chamade !

— Impossible, répliqua t-il. Vous m'avez forcément fait quelque chose sinon je ne me sentirais pas comme ça.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Aria. Que pensez-vous que je vous ai fait ?!

Elle tremblait à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui avouer.

Thorïn la scruta, muet. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ce qu'il avait éprouvé un instant plus tôt sans être ridiculisé.

A bout d'arguments, il fit la seule chose qui la ferait taire une bonne fois pour toute. Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

_Par tous les wargs de l'enfer_, fut tout ce à quoi pensa Aria, quand les lèvres de Thorïn s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne l'avait pas prévu mais elle se mentirait à elle même si elle disait qu'elle ne l'avait pas _désiré ardemment_ plus que tout au monde même. Malgré tout, ce baiser n'était pas celui d'un tendre amant. Il était dur, brutal, et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent quand il força le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Elle en fut comme électrisée. C'était doux, excitant malgré la dureté de l'assaut. Elle voulait plus, c'était indéniable. Elle voulut mettre ses mains derrière sa tête pour l'attirer plus avant mais malheureusement, il mit assez vite fin à leur étreinte et la repoussa violemment avant de se lever.

— Que suis-je en train de faire ? souffla-t-il décontenancé par sa propre réaction, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Aria porta la main à son cœur comme s'il venait de la blesser physiquement, et non émotionnellement.

Elle le laissa partir se calmer. Elle espéra juste qu'il avait ressenti un centième de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était une erreur. Son cœur commençait à lui chanter une chanson qui ne lui plaisait guère d'entendre. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission mais pourtant une partie d'elle voulait que tout soit possible entre eux.

Les pensées de Thorïn étaient presque similaires à celles de la jeune femme. Que lui avait-il pris, bon sang, d'embrasser cette humaine ? Il s'était convaincu que ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour elle, ce désir, était un leurre. La fatigue et la solitude commençant à lui peser, aussi s'était-il alors imaginé des choses envers cette petite intrigante. Mais là, il avait été à deux doigts, une nouvelle fois, de craquer. Il s'était vu lui déchirer son corsage, remonter ses jupes et la prendre comme un sauvage. Il avait plus qu'apprécié ce baiser il en avait voulu tellement plus, mais il ne le pouvait. Il était un futur roi, un nain de sang royal, et il avait une mission à accomplir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas jouer les imbéciles à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait en Terre du Milieu. Il devait se ressaisir. Il n'était pas Kili, ni Fili. Penser à ses neveux lui rappela que ces derniers croyaient en lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir ainsi.

Aria le vit revenir quelques heures plus tard. Il ne lui parla pas, ne la regarda même pas et alla dans son coin pour trouver une position adéquate pour dormir mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

Il avait raison d'agir ainsi, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un pincement de déception et de tristesse.

Finalement, elle avait hâte que tout se termine et sans doute finirait-elle par accepter la proposition du Seigneur Thranduil.

OoooOoOoooO

* _Voir le chapitre 3 de cette histoire._

* * *

_J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre montre un tournant décisif je dirais, dans l'évolution des sentiments entre Aria et Thorïn. Je ne sais pas vous mais pour moi, c'est loin de me déplaire._

* * *

_Je ne le répéterais jamais assez mais les reviews, commentaires avis sont le sel et la force de l'auteur ! Même pour dire j'aime ou la suite parfois, on aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ce qu'on écrit. Donc... n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments ! Promis, je ne mords pas !  
_

* * *

_La Suite ? Le chapitre 6 sera posté mercredi de la semaine prochaine. Et oui, je reprends un rythme un peu plus normal ;)  
_


	8. Conquête et Tentation

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur : **

S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je suis très contente, c'est l'évolution que prend cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de la première partie. Il y a bien 8 chapitres pour le premier arc. Le second arc sera un peu plus long parce qu'il y a certains chapitres où je me fais un peu plaisir. Sachez que j'ai déjà bien entamé l'écriture du chapitre 13. Un chapitre hautement épicé. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas tout vous raconter mais voilà, ça avance et bien.

* * *

Comme depuis le début, il est temps de _répondre aux reviews_ auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, et ce, avec un bon café chaud pour le faire :

**Megane :** Je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'ai autant plu C'est toujours un challenge parce que même si je suis mon feeling ça peu ne pas plaire. La relation entre Thorïn et Aria est très intense effectivement, je ne pouvais pas la concevoir autrement. Ils sont un peu _le feu et la glace_ ! En tout cas, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de suivre avec autant d'assiduité mon histoire et de la commenter ! C'est très important pour moi. Merci !

**Mathy :** Hii, ta review m'a donné un de ces sourires banane :D C'est toujours génial de lire l'enthousiasme des lecteurs ! En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité et pour tes reviews ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Je croise les doigts !

**Legolas-Girl008 :** Thorïn commence petit à petit à craquer totalement. D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup la façon dont ça lui tomber dessus. L'air de rien il faut toujours qu'il se retrouve un peu mis au pied du mur ^^. Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire et pour ta fidélité à cette histoire !

**LouOak :** Aaaah c'est atroce vilaine XD J'ai attendue ta review avec l'impatience d'un enfant au jour du réveillon de Noël. Je crois que j'en suis accro et c'est tout de ta faute :p Concernant _le voyage dans le temps_, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix car le soucis avec le récit du « Hobbit » c'est qu'il est court sur la durée et les évènements. J'ai donc du broder pour que mon histoire colle au mieux avec la romance qui se met en place doucement mais surement. Thorïn a un sale caractère mais il est surtout imbu de sa personne car après tout il est un Prince et a été élevé pour devenir roi. J'essaie de ne pas trop en faire et puis c'est un nain intelligent. Il saura baisser sa garde au bon moment. Mais tout est en marche pour qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus. Certes on pourra dire qu'ils se sont bien tournés autour pendant un sacré moment mais je ne voyait pas la chose autrement ^^. Mais bientôt…bientôt ! Encore une fois : un grand merci à toi de suivre et commenter cette histoire. Ça me touche au delà des mots !

Pour finir sur les commentaires du **chapitre 5**, j'aimerais un nouvelle fois remercier : **Aka'Nakamura**,** K Oakenshield**, **Edenlight**, **BlueNolly**,**Petiteloutre**, **Lilou Black** (_ma chééééwiiiie !_) et **Manelor** (_ma seconde chééééwiiiie !_) — Je sais que je vais me répéter mais vos petits mots me font un tel plaisir ! Vous ne vous imaginez même pas à quel point ! Même si on écrit une histoire pour soi, il faut tout de même avouer que c'est encore plus gratifiant de recevoir des retours dessus ! Alors encore et encore : MERCI À VOUS TOUTES ! **Vous êtes les meilleures revieweuses de la terre !** Je me sens chanceuse :)**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer, Pairing & Rating : **pour tout savoir, voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** un immense merci et ça va même au delà, à ma **Lilou Black** qui en plus d'assurer les corrections, me donne son avis pertinent sur le déroulement de cette histoire. Plus qu'une _bêta_ c'est une véritable alliée de force que j'ai à mes côtés. Je t'aime.

* * *

Bien, il est temps pour moi de vous laissez découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et les rebondissements qui vont avec !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 6

**Quand il est question de conquête et de tentation**

_Thorïn constatait, incrédule, le revirement du roi Thranduil. C'était impossible ! Ils avaient conclu une alliance, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là sans soutien ! Les nains avaient plus que besoin de l'aide des elfes. Pourquoi le Seigneur de Mirkwood se détournait-il d'eux ainsi ?_

_Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé._

_Le jeune prince d'Erebor regarda alors son peuple, ils semblaient tous si vulnérables, si perdus. Une haine sourde à l'encontre des elfes enfla dans sa poitrine. Ce maudit dragon les avait chassé de chez eux avec une telle facilité. Thranduil avait regardé son peuple se faire balayer d'un souffle de flamme sans intervenir, et avec une telle indifférence. Il n'avait rien fait, rien !_

_Maudit soit-il !_

_Thorïn se jura qu'un jour les nains de la Montagne Solitaire auraient leur vengeance. Elle serait froide et terriblement amère pour ses ennemis ! Il se le promit._

OoooOoOoooO

_Quelques jours avant la dernière lune d'automne._

_Quelque part non loin de Bourg-Du-Lac_

Le lendemain, leur attente porta enfin ses fruits et un homme passa en bateau tout près d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un pêcheur qui revenait du royaume souterrain de Mirkwood avec lequel Bourg-Du-Lac entretenait d'étroits liens commerciaux. Ce fut Aria qui fit les négociations sous le regard impassible de Thorïn. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce qu'elle appelait, « l'incident » de la veille. Elle les présenta au pêcheur qui passait par là comme un couple venu voir leur cousin à Bourg-Du-Lac. L'homme ne posa que peu de question, il avait davantage les yeux rivés sur la petite bourse que la jeune femme lui tendit pour payer leur voyage. L'argent avait ce drôle de don de faire taire les plus curieux.

La traversée ne dura pas très longtemps et c'est avec un sentiment de pure répulsion que la jeune femme mis pied sur le ponton de ce qui devait être le port. L'odeur nauséabonde était atroce, un mélange de poisson pourri et de déjections d'animal flottait dans l'air vicié de cette abominable cité commerçante. Elle faillit rendre le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait mangé un peu plus tôt tellement elle avait du mal à respirer sans avoir la nausée.

— Il va falloir nous hâter pour retrouver vos amis Thorïn, dit-elle, la manche sur son nez pour être un peu moins indisposée.

— En espérant qu'ils soient déjà là, répliqua le nain qui ne semblait pas plus incommodé que ça par la puanteur du lieu.

Il lui avait enfin adressé la parole ! L'air de rien, cela soulagea grandement la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas les savoir fâchés.

— Thorïn, reprit-elle le cœur battant, je…

— N'en parlons plus, la coupa t-il sèchement, ce qui s'est passé hier soir était une erreur... Nous sommes tous deux des adultes responsables et je préfèrerais me focaliser sur notre mission plutôt qu'à devoir ressasser ça.

— Oui, bien-sur, souffla t-elle, un peu dépitée.

Par tous les dragons du ciel, pourquoi fallait-il, en plus d'être une femme, qu'elle soit faible ? Pourquoi ce maudit nain, plus petit qu'elle qui plus est, la mettait-il dans des états pareils ? C'est elle qui devrait le séduire, ou essayer tout du moins, pour qu'il l'accepte parmi les siens dans sa quête et qu'il l'accepte tout court d'ailleurs.

Tandis que son regard était levé vers le ciel, elle ne vit pas un amas gluant de poissons à ses pieds et serait tombée dedans si Thorïn ne l'avait pas retenue par le bras.

— Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds l'humaine, grogna t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être blessée.

— Merci, je sais bien, lui répondit-elle, plus furieuse contre elle-même que contre lui.

Retrouver douze nains et un hobbit dans ce bourg ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps mais l'endroit était si répugnant qu'elle douta qu'ils y arrivent jamais. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit aussi insalubre. Elle en avait des frissons d'horreur.

OoooOoOoooO

Thorïn, n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis la veille. Il s'en voulait autant qu'il lui en voulait. Ce qu'il s'était passé était certes une erreur et, aussi monumentale qu'ait été cette bêtise, le mal était fait. Un fragment de son cœur s'était fissuré et un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de son âme. _Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence_, tenta-t-il de se convaincre, alors il essaya de la détester. Il avait même franchement espéré se débarrasser d'elle dans ce bourg de misère mais son indisposition au lieu l'avait ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi désemparée et mal à l'aise. Il jura intérieurement. Il avait su dès le départ que l'emmener avec eux était une mauvaise idée et voilà le résultat, il faisait attention à elle ! Jamais cela n'aurait du arriver. Son but, sa passion, son amour allait pour Erebor avant tout et pour le trésor des nains. Son trésor.

Son humeur ne fit que s'assombrir au fil des minutes car il se rendit compte qu'en plus, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus parmi les habitants qui les regardaient comme si des cornes leur étaient poussées sur la tête. Ah, ils avaient vraiment besoin de ça. Voilà pourquoi il avait évité dès le début les lieux trop fréquentés.

— Y a t-il une auberge dans le coin ? marmonna Aria a qui le manège des villageois n'avait pas échappé non plus.

— Aucune idée, rétorqua t-il, avisant les environs.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une bicoque aux planches délabrées, Thorïn s'aperçut qu'un homme les fixait étrangement depuis l'autre rive. Aria qui avait elle aussi remarqué les agissements de cet inconnu en retrait, lança un regard en coin au nain.

Sans plus attendre, l'étranger qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux, sauta de bateau en bateau avec une agilité surprenante pour un homme, pour leur faire bientôt face.

— Un nain accompagné d'une splendide créature dans notre modeste village, commença le nouveau venu en scrutant Aria d'un drôle d'air qui ne plus pas du tout à Thorïn.

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? répondit le nain sur la défensive.

— Oh, à moi ? Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, reprit l'homme qui croisa les bras sans lâcher Aria des yeux, mais je crois que d'autres personnes vous recherchent depuis quelques jours avec une vive impatience.

— Vous savez où se trouve le reste de notre compagnie ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme qui retrouva alors toute sa gaieté.

— Apparemment oui, dit-il en la détaillant d'un regard appréciateur.

Aria, loin d'être offensée par l'attitude de cet homme aux traits virils et à l'accent pour les moins séduisants, lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ceux qu'elle réservait habituellement à Bilbo où bien Fili.

— S'ils m'avaient dit qu'une beauté se cachait parmi eux, je pense que je me serais moi-même mis à votre recherche, gente dame, termina t-il.

Il se pencha alors en signe d'un humble salut que la jeune femme apprécia grandement. Ah, si seulement Thorïn pouvait en prendre un peu de la graine.

Le nain, à qui le manège de cet homme n'avait pas échappé, failli foncer sur le bellâtre pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Toutefois, il se rappela _in extremis_ que cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Mais tout de même, pour qui se prenait-il ?

— Je m'appelle Bard, reprit l'homme qui n'avait pas conscience des pensées pour les moins contradictoires de Thorïn. Laissez-moi vous emmener auprès de vos amis. Sans doute cela atténuera t-il la colère que je sens gronder en vous, _messire_ nain, se moqua-t-il gentiment en regardant enfin Thorïn.

Ce dernier sentit alors la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais pour qui se prenait ce misérable petit humain ?!

Aria, quant à elle, émit un drôle de ricanement. Ce Bard lui plaisait bien finalement. En plus d'être plutôt beau et galant, le monsieur avait de la répartie. Voilà qui était plus que prometteur !

— Merci monsieur Bard, susurra la jeune femme, c'est bien aimable à vous. Pour ma part, je suis Aria et le nain revêche qui m'accompagne se nomme Thorïn et non Grognon comme son caractère pourrait vous le faire croire. _Et vlan Thorïn, _s'amusa-t-elle en son fort intérieur_, prends ça dans les dents. _

— Thorïn ? s'amusa Bard, rentrant dans le jeu d'Aria et ce au dépend du nain. Moi qui pensait qu'il se nommait Grincheux, justement.

Tout les deux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Thorïn qui les suivait avait une envie folle de leur mettre un coup de hache sur la tête à tous les deux. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus d'armes depuis que la Compagnie avait quitté Mirkwood. Il soupira lourdement. Leur quête touchait bientôt à sa fin et un sentiment d'urgence l'animait d'heure en heure. Qu'ils se rient donc de lui, ça n'allait pas durer !

OoooOoOoooO

Thorïn et Aria ne connurent pas le même traitement de faveur que leurs autres amis. Pas de passage par les latrines donc, mais par la porte d'entrée. Les retrouvailles furent des plus bruyantes et animées. Les enfants de Bard regardaient tout ce remue ménage avec un certain étonnement mêlé de crainte. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent ce genre de visite. Ils n'étaient pas certains d'aimer cela, d'ailleurs.

Très rapidement, alors que Bard était parti, les laissant seuls quelques instants, il fut décidé que les nains iraient piller l'armurerie du village pour trouver des armes dignes de ce nom. Ce n'étaient pas les harpons et autres crochets de boucher que voulait leur refiler l'archer—ce que Bard était—qui allaient les aider à reconquérir leur chère montagne.

Aria décida de ne pas les accompagner et de rester avec les enfants. Baïn, le fils de Bard, était drôlement embêté car il avait promis à son père de ne pas laisser sortir les nains.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que l'homme ne rentre en trombe dans la pièce.

— Je suis désolé papa, paniqua Baïn, je n'ai pas pu les retenir, ils voulaient partir.

— Où sont-ils allés ? demanda Bard à Aria qui était restée assise.

— Piller l'armurerie de ce pauvre bourg, bien-sûr, répondit-elle comme si cela était la chose la plus normale qu'ils avaient à faire.

Bard fronça les sourcils. Ils savaient pourquoi ce Thorïn était là et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. Il fallait les arrêter et vite...

— Où se trouve votre épouse ? demanda poliment Aria, détournant ainsi la conversation pour donner du temps à la compagnie de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle avait bien compris à son expression que Bard avait deviné leurs plans.

Le regard de l'homme devint triste et Aria sut avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

— Hélas, ma douce épouse est morte quelque temps après la naissance de ma plus jeune fille, Tilda.

— Oh, je suis navrée pour vous, se peina Aria qui elle même n'avait jamais connue sa mère, morte en lui donnant naissance d'après ce que sa nourrice et son père lui avaient dit. C'est toujours quelque chose de très dur de se retrouver à élever seul ses petits, continua t-elle en dévisageant Bard et ses enfants avec douceur.

— Écoutez, Aria, je ne sais pas quelles sont vos intentions ni pourquoi vous suivez ces nains mais ils n'apporteront que tristesse et désolation si on ne les arrête pas vite, reprit Bard, durement, pour recentrer la discussion sur ce qui le préoccupait.

— Bard, vous ne pourrez pas les arrêter comme ça, ils sont plus décidés que tout à reprendre ce qui leur appartient…

— Mais à quel prix ? lança Bard plus secoué que jamais. Saviez-vous qu'une de nos vieilles prophéties avait prédit la venue du Prince d'Erebor ? Que sa reconquête n'apporterait à ce village que mort et solitude ? Qu'une pluie d'or tomberait sur nous avant que le dragon qui dort ne nous réduise en flamme ?

Aria se frotta les tempes. Oui, elle connaissait bien cette prophétie. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait Thorïn et sa compagnie, elle avait compris qu'ils croyaient le dragon mort, tout le moins l'espéraient-ils. Comme si une créature telle que Smaug le sournois pouvait mourir ainsi.

— Aria, s'il vous plait, demanda Bard d'une voix suppliante.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment, Bard attendant une réponse d'Aria quand…

— Hé, Bard ! cria un des espions du Bourgmestre, t'es au courant qu'une bande de nains vient d'être pris la main dans notre armurerie ?

Bard se pencha à la fenêtre mais le gamin avait déjà disparu.

Sans demander leur reste, Bard et la jeune femme se précipitèrent dehors en direction de la place où se trouvait la demeure du chef du village.

OoooOoOoooO

Thorïn et les siens avaient été pris la main dans le sac comme de vulgaires voleurs. Être rabaissé ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur. Aria avait refusé de les aider parce qu'elle avait eu peur que Bard leur cause problème. Lui croyait surtout qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas se mouiller en restant tranquillement à les attendre.

En attendant, ils étaient trainés sans aucun ménagement auprès de leur chef. Peut-être pourrait-il alors s'expliquer.

Le bourgmestre, un homme entre deux âges plus dépenaillé qu'habillé et aussi énorme que Bombur pouvait l'être, se présenta alors à eux, la mine insolente et grasse.

— On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici exactement ? Que fait une bande de pauvre nains dans mon village et encore plus dans mon armurerie ?

Bien vite, les nains furent entourés, en plus des gardes du Bourg, par la populace locale aussi curieuse que des vautours sur un nid de cadavre.

Un homme un peu plus petit se tenait aux côtés du gros chef il était si hideux que son visage faisait penser au museau d'un rat d'égout.

Thorïn sut alors qu'il était temps de dévoiler son jeu. Il s'avança au milieu de la foule, sûr de lui, plus majestueux que jamais :

— Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thraïn lui même fils de Thror, roi sous la Montagne Solitaire d'Erebor.

Son regard assuré vint se planter dans celui du Bourgmestre du village. Les yeux de ce dernier semblaient plus porcins que jamais. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que les révélations de Thorïn fassent leur chemin dans son cerveau atrophié par trop de vice et d'excès.

— Ainsi donc le prince d'Erebor fait son grand retour parmi-nous… et pourquoi, au fait ? voulut-il savoir, l'air goguenard.

Bien entendu, le Bourgmestre en avait une vague idée qui d'ailleurs lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il attendait juste la confirmation du nain.

— Je suis venu ici pour reconquérir ce qui m'est dû ! hurla alors Thorïn, assuré de trouver du répondant à ses affirmations.

Il ne fut pas déçu car la foule se mit à hurler, enthousiaste et captivée par la voix de stentor du nain qui avait bien compris que c'était le moment où jamais de rallier du monde à sa cause.

— Je vous le dis, si vous nous aidez dans notre quête, je vous promets que ce village retrouvera sa splendeur d'antan !

Les paroles de Thorïn furent accueillies par les vivats de la foule en délire. Les gens avaient besoin d'espérance et le nain savait qu'il leur apportait en plus l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Le gros homme n'avait encore rien dit mais il savait que l'idée d'or et de richesses supplémentaire ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

Aria, qui venait de se frayer un chemin à travers le monde, fut sidérée par la façon dont Thorïn avait su faire pencher la balance en sa faveur alors que quelques minutes à peine auparavant il avait été à deux doigts d'être enfermé.

Les hommes et les femmes du village hurlaient et scandaient à présent le nom de Thorïn avec une certaine ferveur. Ce dernier semblait fier et prêt à s'en aller reconquérir son royaume perdu.

Le cœur d'Aria se serra, ses sentiments pour ce nain étaient confus. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et pourtant tout en lui l'attirait. A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Thorïn sauvage, pleins de promesse de vengeance et bien plus encore, le sien désemparé, anxieux.

Baissant les yeux, elle tenta de se dire que finalement cela devait se passer ainsi. Thorïn avait gagné. C'était certain.

— Ne l'écoutez pas, hurla alors une voix derrière elle. Surprise elle se retourna pour voir Bard, encore plus soucieux qu'elle-même.

— Ne l'écoutez pas, reprit t-il le souffle court, ses promesses provoqueront notre perte à tous. Rappelez-vous la prédiction !

S'ensuivit une joute oratoire entre les deux hommes prêts à tout pour défendre leurs positions et leur cause respectives. Chacun avaient ses raisons tout aussi valable les unes que les autres. Toutefois, ce fut le Bourgmestre en personne qui trancha en faveur de Thorïn.

Dépité, Bard ne put que s'incliner face à la décision du maire de leur village mais Aria sentit qu'il n'acceptait pas sa défaite. Bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de peine à son encontre et de ce que la victoire de Thorïn sous-entendait pour lui, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fière de son nain. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, avait-elle bien pensé _SON_ nain ?

Décidément le destin était bien farceur !

OoooOoOoooO

La nuit venait de tomber sur Bourg-Du-Lac et bientôt, une gigantesque fête fut donnée en l'honneur des nains et de Thorïn et qui allait durer jusqu'au jour du grand départ. La compagnie partirait quelques jours plus tard en direction d'Erebor et ce avec la bénédiction du Bourgmestre qui leur prêtait armes, armures et barques. Aria espéra très fort que Thorïn avait changé d'avis à son égard et qu'il l'accepte au sein de sa troupe. Elle devait impérativement les accompagner. Dans quelques jours, leur destin ne leur appartiendrait plus. Si elle s'y prenait bien, peut-être pourrait-elle sauver tout le monde et Thorïn pourrait être couronné roi de sous la Montagne Solitaire. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait lui redonner l'Arkenstone. La pierre ne lui appartenait pas, elle était à la montagne et à elle seule.

OoooOoOoooO

Thorïn exultait. D'ici quelques jours allait commencer son ascension, sa reconquête pour Erebor ! Son royaume. Il avait su convaincre les hommes et les femmes de ce bourg bien miteux du bien fondé de sa mission. Il n'était que joie et rien pour le moment ne pourrait venir perturber cela. Inconsciemment, il se mit à chercher la petite humaine qui les avait accompagnés depuis leur évasion des prisons de Mirkwood. Il n'arrivait plus à se l'ôter de l'esprit. La voir parmi la foule, si désirable et fragile à la fois, avait réveillé en lui des sensations et des sentiments qu'il avait cru perdus à jamais depuis la fuite d'Erebor, des décennies auparavant.

Voyant sa chevelure flamboyante au loin, il hâta le pas en sa direction. Sans doute devrait-il se montrer un peu plus tendre à son égard s'il voulait que sa petite bouche lui chante une autre chanson que les piques acides dont elle l'abreuvait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea net.

Le visage d'Aria était penché sur cet idiot de Bard qui était adossé à une colonne. L'embrassait-elle ? Comment osait-elle alors que la veille encore elle se trouvait dans ses bras ? Une rage sans faille s'insinua dans son cœur. Mienne ! Elle est mienne ! Il se sentit encore plus confus que lorsqu'il s'était avoué un peu plus tôt qu'elle était loin de le laisser indifférent. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Que lui arrivait-il, nom de nom ? La laissant au bon soin de son très probable-amant, il tourna les talons pour retourner dans la grande salle où se passait la fête. Il avait besoin d'une bonne chope de bière pour oublier ce désastre.

OoooOoOoooO

Aria vit Bard assis dans un coin. Il ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale et elle le comprenait. Elle savait qu'il était le descendant de Girion, le dernier seigneur du Val. Celui là-même qui avait manqué sa cible sa flèche n'avait qu'effleuré le flanc de Smaug mais il l'avait néanmoins blessé. _Qui mieux que Bard pourrait le faire ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle devait glisser en lui ce mince espoir. Il était tout aussi qualifié que son aïeul pour protéger les siens.

— Ainsi vous êtes le fils de cet archer qui a manqué à son devoir, d'après ce que les nains prétendent, chuchota Aria qui s'était approché doucement de Bard, tapi dans l'ombre.

Il la regarda tristement.

— Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi, jeta t-il laconiquement.

— Non, mais je sais ce que votre ancêtre a tenté. Je sais aussi qu'il a réussi à blesser le dragon. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffi.

En soupirant, Aria s'agenouilla devant cet homme si plein de regrets mais aussi d'espérances. Elle prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et croisa son regard torturé. Bard fronça les sourcils.

— Vous pouvez le faire, chuchota t-elle.

Elle le dévisageait étrangement.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Aria, que pourrais-je faire ?

Bard ne comprenait pas.

— Le vaincre, sauver votre village et les vôtres, reprit-elle. Vous en avez la force, vous êtes un archer, vous aussi ! Sans doute bien meilleur que votre père et son père avant lui… Vous avez eu la chance d'avoir les Elfes pour exemple, qui plus est.

La jeune femme connaissait le traité commercial qui existait depuis bien longtemps entre le roi Thranduil et la petite communauté du Lac. Bard avait eu l'occasion de se former avec des elfes, des soldats aguerris dans l'art de l'archerie depuis des millénaires.

— Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, s'emporta t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vous ne savez rien de moi, ajouta-t-il, faisant les cent pas devant elle.

— C'est vrai, répondit Aria, se relevant à son tour. Je ne vous connais pas mais, je peux voir une très grande force en vous. Une volonté de fer.

Il la fixa effrontément, la mettant au défi de se tromper.

— Croyez-moi, conclut-elle, vous le ferez et vous gagnerez. Vous n'aurez pas le choix de toute façon!

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Aria le quitta avec la grâce d'une reine qui en avait fini avec l'un de ses sujets. Qu'il réfléchisse un peu. Elle avait planté la graine du doute et de l'espoir. A lui de la faire pousser maintenant.

OoooOoOoooO

De retour dans la salle où la fête battait son plein, elle chercha le héros de la soirée mais Thorïn semblait introuvable. Voyant qu'elle le cherchait, Balïn s'approcha d'elle.

— Il est parti dans ses appartements que le Bourgmestre a bien voulu lui octroyer pour quelques nuits, déclara t-il simplement.

Aria haussa un sourcil.

— Ses appartements ? Rien que ça ? Eh bien, certains sont chanceux. Merci du renseignement Balïn.

— Mais de rien Dame Aria ! Sur ces entrefaites, le vieux nain repartit auprès de ses amis pour remplir sa chopine de bière.

La jeune femme les regarda un instant, et envoya un sourire à Fili et Bilbo qui venaient de soulever leur chope en guise de salut.

— Vous-vous joignez à nous Dame Aria ? demanda Fili.

— Non, Fili, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à voir avec votre oncle, conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner et de les laisser à leur joie du moment.

Qu'ils profitent de ces instants d'accalmies car ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

Après avoir déambulé quelques minutes dans le dédale de couloirs qui composait l'aile des invités, Aria finit par trouver la fameuse chambre qui avait été proposée à Thorïn. Elle n'était pas fermée. Se tordant les mains d'anxiété, la jeune femme se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir justifier son envie de les accompagner jusqu'à la montagne Solitaire. Oh, elle aurait pu choisir la solution de facilité et se transformer mais elle détestait le changement de forme. L'opération était des plus douloureuses et, pour des raisons qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas analyser, elle ne voulait pas que Thorïn sache ce qu'elle était.

Respirant un bon coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Elle entra prudemment puis referma derrière elle.

Il était posté près de la fenêtre. Il semblait préoccupé. Doucement il se tourna vers elle. Aria cru défaillir face au regard qu'il lui lança. Il était… terrifiant c'était l'œil d'un prédateur. Ses jambes flageolèrent légèrement. Elle ne devait pas faiblir, pas maintenant. Forte de cette conviction, elle décida d'avancer jusqu'à lui mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'un geste il la ceintura à la taille puis la colla contre son torse. Il semblait furieux et pourtant, elle pouvait aussi distinguer autre chose. Son cœur manqua un battement.

— Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, Thorïn ? demanda t-elle faiblement.

Qu'elle se détestait quand elle agissait ainsi. Quant à lui, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial semblaient vouloir transpercer son âme.

— Ce qu'il me prend, l'humaine, c'est que je suis las de passer pour un imbécile, grogna t-il, le visage tout prêt du sien.

— Mais... balbutia Aria, je ne comprends pas !

— Et ça vous comprenez, souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Aria sut alors que le fier Thorïn Oakenshield venait de succomber véritablement à son premier désir. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, elle se demanda où ceci allait les mener. En attendant, elle décida de se laisser aller à son tour à l'étreinte virile du Prince d'Erebor.

Elle aviserait plus tard… oui c'est ça… bien plus tard.

OoooOoOoooO

* * *

V_oilà un chapitre qui se termine sur une note plutôt sympathique ET positive non ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'arrêter là. Mais promis, le prochain chapitre devrait contenter _les fans du couple Aria/Thorïn — Oui, il y aura du Lemon, j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne XD...

* * *

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre, cette histoire, faites le moi savoir en laissant une petite trace de votre passage par un review... courte, longue, c'est comme vous le sentez ;-)

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre, soit le 7eme, devrait paraitre Mercredi de la semaine prochaine ! Encore un grand merci à celles qui suivent cette histoire ! Je vous dis : "à la semaine prochaine !_"


	9. Entre Amour et Devoir

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur**

Avant de vous parler du chapitre qui vient (_parce qu'il va falloir que je vous dise deux, trois choses dessus_) j'aimerais vous dire que je suis en train de concocter une nouvelle fic avec… votre chéri de toujours que vous aimez détester : **Thranduil** ! Ah Ah Ah ! Non je ne suis pas folle… ou peut-être un peu en fait. Son titre est : **Une Quête Ratée** et vous pouvez déjà retrouver le premier chapitre en allant sur mon profil. Ça sera une fic drôle, touchante, ça fera un peu peur aussi… et l'héroïne est une fangirl tombée en Terre du Milieu ! Bref, un vaste programme XD

Et sinon pour en revenir à nos moutons, vous attendiez avec impatience la suite de cette fic qu'est la **Malédiction d'Erebor**… vous dire que j'attends vos reviews avec IMPATIENCE serait un euphémisme…

* * *

Pour les réponses aux reviews des lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site :

**Mathy :** Ta fidélité me ravit et me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment ! Merci de suivre cette fanfiction avec un si bel entrain. L'air de rien ça me motive beaucoup ! Alors oui, sans doute ai-je été méchante de m'arrêter là mais je pense bien me rattraper avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis d'ailleurs :p Concernant un prochain "bonus" oui, il y a en aura un bientôt après le chapitre 8 qui ponctue la fin du premier arc.

**LouOak :** Oui je suis accro à tes reviews car l'air de rien, j'aime ça… même beaucoup en fait xD ! Après je me doute qu'on ne peut pas toujours commenter en temps et en heure et que cela varie selon notre emploi du temps :p Concernant le passage avec Bard, Aria et Thorïn, ça a été un de mes plus gros plaisir à écrire pour le chapitre 6. Et quant à la fin… j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Pour ce qui est de Smaug et compagnie, oui il reconnaitra Aria mais… je ne t'en dis pas plus, c'est au chapitre suivant qui ponctuera aussi le premier arc oui déjà… Arf, que le temps passe vite en fait ! J'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitres sur les 10 de prévus. J'avoue que j'en suis assez contente… Mais tu verras bien ;)

**Legolas-Girl008 :** Oh ben, que d'impatience ;) Mais ça fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te satisfera ^^!

Pour ne pas déroger à la règle des remerciements, je tenais à dire encore une fois un énorme merci à : **Aka' Nakamura**, **Manelor**(_ma chéwwwwie qui traduit une superbe fic sur Legolas que je vous conseille_), **Edenlight**, **So-darkCorleone**,** Petiteloutre**, **Precioustomomi** ( _Ma Lilou Chéwiiiiiiiiie !_), **BlueNolly**, **Kilarii **et** Embellina** ! Non mais sérieusement, j'ai vraiment la Dream-Team des Revieweurs ! Vous êtes en Or les filles ! (_Thranduil même pas en rêve je te les prête alors du balais !_)

Et pareil pour celles qui ajoutent cette histoire dans **leur favoris** ou dans **leurs histoires à suivre** ! Vous êtes les meilleures !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing & rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un immense merci à ma** Lilou Black** qui me suit dans cette aventure les yeux fermés ! Tu es et resteras la meilleure à mes yeux !

**Avertissement :** ce chapitre contient une scène *Lemon*, donc pour celles qui ne veulent pas lire... cela dit, je trouverais ça dommage ^^

* * *

Il est temps de vous laissez dévorer ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 7

**Entre Amour et Devoir**

— _Thorïn pourquoi ne prends-tu pas femme ? demanda un jour Dís, sa jeune sœur._

_Elle venait de retrouver son frère à son atelier il travaillait comme forgeron dans un village d'hommes non loin de la Montagne Bleue où ils avaient élu résidence pour un temps. _

_La seule réponse qu'elle obtint dans l'immédiat fut le son du marteau frappant inlassablement le bout de métal qu'il forgeait. De grandes gerbes de flammes partaient dans tous les sens mais la jeune femme s'en moquait éperdument. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il devenait._

_Vraisemblablement, Thorïn préférait finir ce qu'il avait commencé plutôt que de répondre à sa sœur. Cette épée devait être livrée au seigneur du village avant la tombée de la nuit. _

_Le cœur de Dís saigna à la voir travailler ainsi. Lui, le fier prince d'Erebor, devenu un simple manant, un forgeron. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Essuyant son front couvert de sueur avec un vieux chiffon sale, Thorïn se tourna enfin vers sa sœur. Il la regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés._

— _Ne vois-tu pas, ma chère Dís, que je n'ai pas le choix ? Nous n'avons plus rien et père a disparu. Depuis que nous avons perdu grand-père dans le combat de la Morïa, il faut bien que quelqu'un subvienne à nos besoins._

— _Mais, tenta Dís, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir une épouse…_

_Thorïn grogna._

— _Je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à une femme. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Aucun bijou ni diamant. De plus, continua-t-il en fixant son ventre proéminent, tu attends un second enfant. Tu as déjà un fils, Fili. Je n'ai pas besoin d'héritier. J'en ai déjà un. Pour ce que ça me sert dans l'immédiat d'ailleurs…_

_Il sortit se rafraichir un peu la tête, suivi par Dís qui était bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher._

— _Mais pour toi, relança Dís, Thorïn, n'as-tu pas envie de te poser, de…_

— _Cela suffit, femme ! tonna-t-il, plein de morgue et de colère._

— _Tant que nous n'aurons pas vengé notre peuple, continua-t-il, tant que nous n'aurons pas repris la fierté qui nous a été volée, foulée au pied, je n'aurai jamais de paix ! Comprends-tu ?_

_Sa soeur recula en se tenant le ventre. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle avait déjà tout tenté, tout. De chaudes larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues rebondies pour venir s'accrocher dans les tresses de sa barbe dorée._

_Le cœur de Thorïn se serra. Il n'avait pas voulu être cruel avec sa sœur mais elle le harcelait depuis tant de temps avec ces histoires d'épouses et de mariages._

_Ne comprenait-elle pas que pour lui, toute idée d'épousailles, d'enfants ou de bonheur était exclue ? Il ne connaitrait jamais la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas redonné un véritable but, un véritable espoir aux siens. Il devait guider son peuple mais comment le guider quand on était soi-même perdu ?_

_Il se jura que lorsqu'arriverait le jour de la vengeance, il ne se consacrerait qu'à ça ! Il serait celui qui ramènerait son peuple à leur véritable foyer. Erebor._

_Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il se jura que quoiqu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour que les siens puissent croire en lui comme il se l'était juré des années plus tôt._

OoooOoOoooO

Fili avait suivi la jeune femme du regard. Il avait bien vu qu'elle en avait après son oncle. Comment lui en vouloir, cela dit ? Thorïn était l'incarnation de la virilité faite naine et son statut ne faisait aucun doute, tandis que lui même… Il secoua la tête. À quoi bon ruminer quelque chose qui ne se ferait jamais ? Au lieu de cela, il porta sa chope remplie de bière à ses lèvres.

— Hey frangin, souffla Kili qui ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, je crois que je vais aller me taper un petit somme. 'Me sens pas super bien, là.

Fili inquiet se pencha vers son frère.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai pas envie de m'étaler comme une fille devant tout le monde.

Dwalïn, qui n'avait pas manqué les messes basses des deux frères, décida de s'en mêler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kili ? C'est ta blessure qui te démange ?

— Pas du tout, mentit Kili. J'ai un peu trop forcé sur la bonne bière. Faut que j'aille piquer un somme.

Se retournant vers son frère :

— Fili, tu m'accompagnes ?

— Bien-sûr, assura ce dernier, se levant pour soutenir Kili qui ne tenait pas droit.

Dwalïn observa un moment les deux gamins qui s'éloignaient en titubant. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas les effets secondaires d'un peu trop d'alcool consommé. Il espéra juste que Kili tienne le coup encore un peu. Si le môme venait à mourir, il ne savait pas dans quel état ils devraient ramasser le frère.

Fili tenait son frère comme il le pouvait mais plus ils avançaient et plus le poids de Kili se faisait sentir.

— Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est juste la bière qui te met dans un tel état, n'est-ce pas Kili ?

— J'ai pas envie d'inquiéter les autres Fili. Vaut mieux qu'ils pensent que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Imagine si Thorïn refusait que je me joigne à vous pour la _finale_ ?

Fili se pencha vers son frère :

— Ecoute-moi bien, Thorïn sait très bien que tu dois venir avec nous. On avisera à ce moment là mais je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

— C'est vrai, ça ? demanda Kili en fixant son grand frère le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Bien sur que c'est vrai, affirma Fili, j'ai promis à maman que je ne te lâcherais pas.

Kili soupira. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un frangin pareil, mais non d'un petit caillou de montagne, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Là et maintenant ?

Peut-être aurait-il du demander à Dame Aria de renouveler ses soins ? Demain, il n'y manquerait pas quand il la croiserait. Pour l'heure, il avait juste envie de se reposer un peu.

OoooOoOoooO

Non loin du long lac d'Esgaroth, Legolas et Tauriel continuaient leur route, traquant sans relâche les orques menés par Bazog et Bolg. Un peu plus tôt, ces derniers avaient appris, grâce à un messager en provenance de Dol-Guldur, que les nains se trouvaient à Bourg-Du-Lac. C'est avec des cris rageurs que les monstres étaient repartis dans la bonne direction sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivis par deux elfes intrépides.

Toutefois, les deux elfes en question ignoraient qu'eux-mêmes étaient surveillés de près par le Seigneur de Mirkwood, Thranduil. Quand ce dernier avait appris l'escapade de Tauriel et de son fils, il avait ordonné qu'on les surveille prudemment.

— Monseigneur, avança un garde, Tauriel et votre fils semblent s'approcher du lac d'Esgaroth.

— Bien, murmura Thranduil le visage tourné vers son immense royaume.

Si tout se passait comme il le voulait, peut-être son fils récupérait-il la princesse Ariana. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Concernant la punition qu'il réservait à Tauriel quand il la retrouverait, elle serait exemplaire et… sans appel.

— Des nouvelles des nains ? demanda-t-il aussi.

— Oui Majesté, s'enquit un autre garde, ils sembleraient qu'ils soient à Bourg-Du-Lac.

_Bien, bien_, pensa Thranduil, ce Thorïn allait sans aucun doute lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois que le nain aurait accompli sa mission, il se débarrasserait de lui et récupérerait Ariana ainsi que le trésor d'Erebor. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps en s'imaginant déjà en possessions des deux.

OoooOoOoooO

_Pendant ce temps, au domaine du Bourgmestre_

Bilbo était pensif. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés sous la Montagne Solitaire ? Allait-il devoir combattre un dragon en colère ? Il se mit à trembler en imaginant la scène. _Non, non, non, ne pas y penser surtout pas._

— Que vous arrive t-il, petit-homme ? demanda Bard qui venait de le rejoindre sur son banc.

— Heu… rien, répondit Bilbo qui ne voulait pas se montrer couard face à cet homme qui semblait si fort et courageux.

— Vous savez, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir des craintes sur ce qu'il va vous arriver si vous suivez les nains sous leur montagne, reprit Bard tout en se servant une miche de pain avec un peu de fromage.

— D'ailleurs, enchaina-t-il, pourquoi y allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un nain, que je sache ?

Il enfourna un gros morceau de pain dans sa bouche sans quitter le hobbit des yeux.

— C'est à dire, messire Bard, que j'ai signé un contrat. Je ne puis me dédire. Les hobbits ont leur honneur, vous savez.

L'homme le contempla un instant. Ce semi-homme avait l'air d'un enfant et pourtant on pouvait sentir en lui une très grande force. Décidément, cette espèce qu'il ne connaissait guère était bien surprenante.

— Je comprends, finit par répliquer Bard, on ne peut cracher sur son honneur, surtout quand il ne nous reste plus que ça.

Les deux compagnons de tablée se turent, tout à leurs pensées.

Bien qu'il soit très tard, la fête battait toujours son plein. Chacun des nains voulant goûter encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement à ce qui serait, peut-être, leurs derniers moments de joie et de paix. Non qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en leur chef mais il fallait aussi être objectif. Rien n'était gagné d'avance.

OoooOoOoooO

_Au même moment dans une chambre de l'aile des invités_

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière mais Aria le voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre intensément sous sa poitrine. Thorïn ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il l'avait attirée à lui dans une étreinte aussi passionnée que sauvage. Toute au baiser qu'il venait de lui donner, elle ne le vit pas relever doucement la tête. Il mit fin à leur étreinte sans toutefois la lâcher.

— Vous êtes à moi, Aria, jamais je n'ai voulu cela mais par Durïn, vous l'êtes.

Il avait le souffle court et ses yeux la contemplaient comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé auparavant. Elle se sentit défaillir et fut heureuse d'être encore dans ses bras puissants car sinon elle serait tombée à ses pieds.

— Que… que vous arrive-t-il, Thorïn ? balbutia-t-elle encore grisée par leur baiser.

Elle avait un doute mais ne voulait pas être déçue si jamais il changeait d'avis en cours de route comme cela lui était arrivé si souvent. Elle le désirait si fort qu'une partie d'elle-même exultait à ce revirement de situation pour le moins inattendu.

Il la considéra un instant avant de rire doucement. Le cœur d'Aria rata un battement.

— Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, petite tentatrice ! répondit Thorïn.

Il s'écarta doucement, inspira bruyamment et sans prévenir, il se jeta de nouveau sur elle. Ils tombèrent alors sur le lit qui les accueillit avec un couinement sourd.

— Vous avez gagné, Aria, souffla t-il contre son cou avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche en un nouveau baiser vorace.

_Par tous les drakons de la Terre du Milieu_, qu'arrivait-il à Thorïn ? Il y a quelques heures encore, c'est à peine s'il pouvait la supporter et là, il semblait prêt à… à… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

La langue de Thorïn continuait son ballet impitoyable la goûtant toujours plus, avant de s'arrêter, appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

— Je vous veux Aria, reprit-il tout contre sa bouche.

Son souffle rauque lui chatouillait délicieusement le nez. Aria fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle sentit la main de Thorïn se faufiler sans préavis sous son jupon avant de remonter entre ses cuisses. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée à cet endroit. Personne hormis elle-même. Troublée, elle se laissa faire et s'abandonna aux merveilleuses sensations que le nain faisait naître en elle. C'était si bon, il semblait si sûr de lui. Partagée entre le désir et l'appréhension, elle décida néanmoins de profiter de ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Thorïn n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute son existence. Ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Aria était plus fort qu'un simple élan de désir. Depuis le premier jour, il avait su qu'il finirait par lui succomber. Elle n'était pas de son peuple et pourtant tout l'attirait en elle, de sa bouche tremblante à ses formes pulpeuses. Humaine ou autre chose, elle était dorénavant à lui. Quand un nain se laissait aller aux élans de son cœur, c'était pour l'éternité. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle beaucoup d'entre eux restaient seuls jusqu'à leur mort. Il était relativement fréquent qu'un homme soit épris d'une femme déjà prise. Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient si peu nombreuses. Lui-même avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais être tenté par qui que ce soit. A part sa sœur Dís, il n'avait fréquenté aucune femelle de son espèce, se préservant pour son importante mission.

Un long gémissement féminin vint le tirer de ses pensés, de son passé. Aria, douce et désirable Aria. Elle avait gagné, il avait capitulé, il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Tandis que ses doigts caressaient son intimité, il trouva vite le petit bouton de chair et le pinça doucement entre son pouce et son index. Avec des gestes experts, il ramena un de ses doigts à sa propre bouche pour l'humidifier avant de le repositionner plus bas, décapuchonnant son clitoris pour le masser avec des gestes savants qui firent bientôt perdre toute notion de pudeur à sa belle petite humaine qui se déhanchait sous ses assauts. Il la sentit alors se crisper avant qu'elle ne lui attrape les avant-bras. Son regard passionné fut l'aphrodisiaque qui le débarrassa des derniers vestiges de sa réticence et il s'abandonna à son tour aux effluves dévastateurs de la passion.

C'est dans l'urgence que les deux amants ôtèrent avec une certaine impatience tous leurs vêtements pour se retrouver totalement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Thorïn attrapa la main d'Aria pour la poser sans pudeur sur sa virilité érigée. La preuve évidente de son désir pour elle. La jeune femme hoqueta de stupeur, ce qui fit sourire Thorïn. Il aimait cette réaction. Il l'adorait, même.

Aria paniqua légèrement quand elle attrapa le sexe dressé de son amant entre ses mains. Comment un homme de si petite taille pouvait-il être aussi bien pourvu ? Elle se demanda un instant s'il allait pouvoir…

Tandis qu'elle assimilait ce qu'elle touchait avec une certaine timidité, il s'allongea sur elle, lui caressant les flancs d'un geste doux et rassurant avant de lui écarter les jambes avec l'un de ses genoux.

_Oh par tous les Drakons_… Il essayait de…

— Ouvre toi à moi, souffla Thorïn qui n'avait cessé de la dévisager tout en tentant de la pénétrer lentement.

Elle était très humide mais terriblement étroite, comme si elle était… mais non, ce n'était pas possible…

—Oh, Thorïn, je… je ne crois pas que ça rentrera…je… balbutia t-elle tiraillée entre le désir d'être entièrement à lui et la peur qu'il lui fasse mal.

Le nain fronça les sourcils sous l'effort. De longues gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front et vinrent s'écraser sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Puis, d'un coup brusque, il fut en elle. Elle cria sous la surprise et…

— Par la barbe de Durïn Aria… vous… tu es vierge ?! s'exclama Thorïn ébranlé qui avait sentit la fine barrière de son hymen se rompre sous sa violente poussée.

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire contrit.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois le premier.

— Et le dernier, la prévint-il gentiment.

Le vouvoiement n'était plus nécessaire ni requis entre eux et Aria, qui sentait la réticence de Thorïn à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, prit sur elle l'initiative de bouger légèrement. A sa grande surprise, la douleur se mua rapidement en autre chose et fut vite remplacée par un bien être mêlé de plaisir.

_Heum, c'était bon finalement, se dit-elle_. Les deux amants finirent par trouver ensemble un rythme commun avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les délices de l'amour.

La jeune femme aurait voulu que cette union dure éternellement mais alors qu'elle avait été à un cheveu de connaître l'explosion ultime de l'orgasme, elle sentit la virilité du nain grossir encore en elle avant qu'il ne jouisse sourdement et ne se répande dans la chaleur de son intimité. Elle ne manqua pas une seule de ses crispations et l'abandon de Thorïn valait bien tous les orgasmes de la Terre du Milieu.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes de répit bienheureux avant que Thorïn ne se décide à prendre la parole :

— Je suis navré, Aria, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, soupira-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Il avait repris le vouvoiement et cela la chagrina un peu. Il remettait ainsi une certaine distance entre eux, à tout le moins elle crut le deviner.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude et appuya sa main sur le torse viril du nain.

— Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura t-elle. Il paraît que la première fois n'est jamais vraiment satisfaisante pour une femme. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que vous m'avez fait, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine de Thorïn s'assombrir.

— Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je vous pensais expérimentée dans l'art des choses de l'amour.

Elle tiqua sous l'accusation sous-jacente qu'elle crut déceler dans sa phrase.

— Désolée de vous décevoir mais non, je ne suis pas le genre de fille auquel vous pensez.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle était experte en la matière ? Comme si elle se donnait à n'importe qui. De là où elle venait, une femme n'offrait son corps qu'à l'élu de son cœur. Le sexe était intimement lié à l'amour. Seules les _Vaïanäes_, les prêtresses du dieu des plaisirs et de la luxure, offraient leur corps au plus offrant et méritant.

Thorïn, comprenant qu'il venait d'être grossier, tenta néanmoins de se rattraper.

— Je ne voulais pas dire cela, Aria...

Il se frotta les yeux, prenant le soin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

— Je souhaiterais que vous compreniez que dès le départ, j'ai su que vous seriez un problème pour moi... Non, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'objecte quoique ce soit, écoutez moi jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plait.

Thorïn se redressa à son tour et lui fit face. La jeune femme eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur son visage plutôt que sur autre chose. Elle avait une envie furieuse de faire descendre son regard un peu plus bas, et, pourquoi pas, encore plus bas. Cependant, elle sentit tout de suite que l'attitude du nain avait changé. Il semblait si sérieux, comme s'il allait affronter le plus terrible des obstacles.

Il la fixait d'un regard aussi insondable que le fond des océans. Elle eut peur un instant de ce qu'il allait lui avouer car elle sut qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Une petite voix lui soufflait que ça ne serait pas quelque chose d'agréable à entendre.

— En vain ai-je lutté contre l'attirance que vous exercez sur moi, Aria…, commença Thorïn tout en lui tenant les épaules.

Il expira brièvement avant de reprendre, semblant chercher ses mots :

— Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous arriveriez à me détourner de mon premier but. Hélas, en ce jour, je ne peux réprimer plus longtemps mes sentiments pour vous. Vous êtes ma force et vous serez ma faiblesse. Je m'incline devant-vous, _mon aimée,_ et je vous déclare mienne. Bien qu'humaine, vous serez la seule et unique reine à mon coeur.

Que répondre à cela, s'alarma la jeune femme qui était à la fois flattée et en colère. Comment pouvait-on vous faire une déclaration d'amour et vous insulter en même temps ? Pourtant, au regard que lui lança son amant, elle comprit que son but n'était pas de la blesser. Il était sincère. Aussi sincère qu'un nain pouvait l'être dans un moment pareil.

— Oh ! Thorïn, soupira-t-elle.

Elle était partagée entre la joie et l'horreur que de telles paroles signifiaient. Elle avait peur de relever la tête vers lui, de le regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle lève la tête et…

Ce qu'elle vit l'électrisa de la tête aux pieds. Les yeux de Thorïn étaient deux lacs tranquilles et il souriait doucement…le plus beau et le plus doux des sourires éclairait son visage aux traits rudes. Aria en fut toute retournée. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il était tellement beau quand il la dévisageait ainsi…comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour se laisser aller à l'aimer à son tour de cette façon. Il semblait si… vulnérable. Alors qu'il y a encore un jour, il la repoussait avec toute la brutalité dont il était capable, aujourd'hui, il déposait son cœur et son âme à ses pieds.

C'était un… cauchemar ! Un véritable cauchemar.

— Laissez-moi vous aimer comme il se doit, _mon aimée_, j'ai envie de vous faire connaître l'extase à mon tour, dit-il, inconscient du drame intérieur que vivait la jeune femme.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il l'embrassa avant de l'allonger sous lui. Il allait l'adorer et l'honorer comme il se devait.

La suite ? Ils aviseraient plus tard, ils avaient bien le temps pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

OoooOoOoooO

Alors que Aria et Thorïn s'étaient enfin abandonnés l'un à l'autre, à quelques kilomètres de là, sur les chemins escarpés qui menaient à Bourg-Du-Lac, Tauriel et Legolas continuaient de suivre à la trace les orques dirigés par Bolg et son compère.

— Les orques se dirigent vers le village. Je pense que les nains y sont déjà, dit Legolas qui avait les yeux rivés vers au-delà de la prairie.

— A ton avis, demanda Tauriel, combien de temps mettront-ils avant d'arriver ?

L'elfe plissa les yeux avant de répondre :

— A cette allure, ils y seront d'ici quelques jours.

Puis se tournant vers son amie :

— Penses-tu pouvoir suivre le rythme où veux-tu que nous fassions une pause ? demanda-t-il de manière ironique.

Tauriel arqua un sourcil.

— Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui a besoin de repos, Legolas, répliqua Tauriel, entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

— Alors continuons encore un peu si tu le veux bien, lança Legolas qui se mit à bondir de pierre en pierre avec une agilité déconcertante.

Tauriel secoua la tête. Parfois elle se demandait sérieusement si son ami était bien le fils du roi Thranduil. Ils étaient si différents, hormis leur blondeur commune.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver, gamine, entendit-elle Legolas lui dire au loin.

Le bougre, il était déjà presque hors de sa vue. Elle expira un grand coup avant de le suivre. Ses pensées vagabondèrent loin jusqu'au souvenir du nain qui avait su marquer son cœur comme aucun elfe n'avait jamais su le faire auparavant. Elle avait peur pour lui. Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient croisé un orque, un envoyé d'Azog qui leur avait révélé qu'un nain avait été touché par une flèche de Morgul dont la lame avait été conçue dans les forges de la Tour de la Magie Noire. Legolas avait été sans appel à ce sujet, s'il n'était pas vite soigné par la médecine elfique ou… magique, ce nain allait très prochainement mourir. Le cœur de Tauriel se glaça en imaginant le pire pour ce Kili.

Ils devaient faire vite !

OoooOoOoooO

Les jours suivants défilèrent comme dans un rêve pour Aria et Thorïn qui devisaient tranquillement de leur avenir commun une fois qu'il serait monté sur le trône d'Erebor. Loin d'être choquée par la nouvelle de leur relation, la compagnie des nains, bien au contraire fut enchantée et chacun y alla de son petit commentaire guilleret. Seul Fili semblait plus taciturne que jamais. La santé de Kili se dégradait de jour en jour et il risquait de mourir s'ils ne trouvaient pas un remède bientôt.

— Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que Kili ne nous suive pas jusqu'à Erebor, signala Thorïn.

Les nains, ainsi que Bilbo et Aria, qui étaient tous attablés dans la grande salle des banquets du domaine du Bourgmestre, le regardèrent gravement.

— Mais mon oncle, protesta Kili, j'ai envie de venir, moi aussi. Tu nous as tellement conté d'histoires sur Erebor.

— C'est vrai, appuya Fili.

Thorïn les regarda tour à tour.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux, Kili est au plus mal et sera davantage une charge pour notre compagnie qu'une aide. Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

— Mais mon oncle, tenta vainement Fili.

— C'est non, asséna Thorïn, d'une voix de stentor. Si ton frère ne va pas mieux, il ne viendra pas. Est-ce assez clair ?

— Très bien, comprit Fili, dans ce cas, je ne viendrais pas moi non plus. Hors de question que je laisse Kili seul ici.

Leur oncle les regarda tour à tour, la mine sévère.

— Tu dois venir, Fili. Erebor est ton héritage. Tu sais très bien que c'est important.

— Non, mon oncle, ce qui est important, c'est mon frère. Si Kili ne vient pas, je ne viens pas non plus. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le prince d'Erebor soupira bruyamment. Décidément ils avaient la tête dure, dans cette famille.

S'ensuivit une conversation des plus animée sur la meilleure façon d'atteindre la montagne. Aria les écoutait distraitement, sans participer. Depuis qu'elle était devenue, en quelque sorte, la promise de leur futur roi, elle faisait partie intégrante de leur communauté. Elle aurait du être heureuse car elle n'avait plus à prouver sa valeur pour les accompagner mais toutefois, l'aiguillon de la culpabilité la rongeait peu à peu. Thorïn se voyait déjà reconquérir son bien sans grande difficulté et plus les jours passaient et plus il divaguait sur cette maudite pierre, l'_Arkenstone_. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire passer ses sentiments avant son devoir. C'était impossible, inadmissible.

Un sourd sentiment d'horreur lui serra davantage la poitrine. _Oh père, qu'ai-je fait ? Comment ai-je pu laisser parler mes sentiments ne serait-ce qu'un temps ?_ Elle allait étouffer si elle ne sortait pas prendre l'air, là, tout de suite.

— Excusez-moi, déclara t-elle à la cantonade avant de s'enfuir dans la cour.

Thorïn la regarda partir, l'air surpris.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? voulut savoir Bilbo qui avait toujours montré beaucoup de prévenance à l'égard de la jeune femme.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Thorïn, elle semblait de fort meilleure humeur un peu plus tôt.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Sans doute quelque chose qu'elle a mal digéré.

— Ou bien des problèmes de femmes, peut-être, marmonna Bard qui venait de les rejoindre.

Tous les nains, Bilbo y compris, se retournèrent vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? voulut savoir Ori.

Bard le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

— J'en sais, Maitre Ori, que j'ai été marié.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Possible, déclara le prince d'Erebor une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux, mais ce n'est pas ça.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? questionna l'archer, intrigué.

— J'en sais, que je partage sa couche, grogna Thorïn. Je le saurais si elle était indisposée, ne croyez-vous pas ? asséna-t-il de façon implacable.

Comprenant ce que cette déclaration signifiait, Bard tourna la tête l'air gêné et toussa doucement contre son poing.

Aria n'avait pas pu rester à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait si mal. Demain serait le dernier jour de Durïn. Demain, si tout se passait bien, ils atteindraient l'entrée secrète de la Montagne Solitaire et alors elle aurait à accomplir son devoir et sa vengeance.

Des larmes de détresse coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Elle aimait Thorïn… Elle avait toujours cru que le jour où elle tomberait amoureuse, elle serait folle de bonheur. Malheureusement son destin en avait décidé autrement.

Parviendra-t-elle à faire ce qui devait être fait ? Se mordant la lèvre inférieur sous le poids de la culpabilité d'un amour qui aurait du la rendre plus forte, plus heureuse, elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux avec la manche de sa robe. Se retournant, elle se décida à affronter sa destinée. Pour le meilleur… et sans doute le pire.

OoooOoOoooO

* * *

_L'air de rien on approche de la fin du premier arc. Le chapitre 8 sera un feu d'artifice de révélation en tout genre, d'émotions et tout... Oui oui, vous me connaissez maintenant, j'adore me servir dans le parterre de fleurs de Sa Sérénissime Seigneurie Thranduil XD Bon sinon,voilà, Thorïn et aria se sont enfin lâché... et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir... mais à quel prix ?! Vous le saurez bientôt !_

* * *

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Vous le savez, les Reviews, c'est la vie ! XD J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions, vos avis sur ce chapitre et sur la façon dont cette histoire évolue, donc ne soyez pas timide ! Vous aussi rejoignez la **Dream-Team des Revieweurs en Or** de cette fic :D !

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 8 ponctuera la fin de ce premier arc ! Soyez donc toutes au rendez-vous ! Je vous dis à Mercredi de la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel épisode de "La Malédiction d'Erebor" !_


	10. La folie des rois

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur**

Nous arrivons à la fin de ce premier Arc. Et oui, déjà. Le chapitre que vous allez découvrir a été écrit en plusieurs fois et revu et corrigé un nombre incalculable de fois aussi. Pour tout dire, c'est l'un de mes préféré bien qu'il soit dur à certains points de vues. Le temps des révélations est arrivé, celui des choix aussi bien que dur, il était important qu'il soit fait.

* * *

Pour les réponses aux reviews des lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site :

**Mathy :** J'hésitais entre te faire passer un séjour forcé chez Thranduil mais le pauvre roi a déjà assez à faire avec l'héroïne de mon autre fic « Une quête ratée »… Donc pas de punition. Non mais ça arrive tu sais, y a pas mort de Nains ni de Troll et seulement quelques elfes ont été martyrisés xD En tout cas je suis très heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plait toujours autant. Concernant ta question, je ne vais pas m'arrêter, je continue la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 9 qui amènera le début du second Arc.

**LouOak :** Oui dans l'histoire Fili est un peu le laissé pour compte. Cependant pour le moment il est surtout inquiet pour son frère qui se trouve à l'article de la mort, donc il met ses sentiments de côtés. J'ai eu vraiment mal au cœur pour Aria dans la scène finale du chapitre qui vient mais aussi pour Thorïn parce qu'il a vraiment l'impression d'avoir été trahi par celle qu'il aimait…enfin bref, tu verras bien en lisant. Pour la suite, il y aura un peu plus de Kili/Tauriel et un peu plus de tout le monde. Même si je voulais faire une histoire axée essentiellement sur Thorïn et Aria, je n'avais aucune envie de laisser les autres de côtés. Tous ont leur importance. En tout cas sache que je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère te retrouver pour le second Arc aussi promet encore de sacré rebondissements et autre. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews et ce depuis le début de cette aventure ! Tu es géniale

**Legolas-Girl008 :** Merci à toi ! Contente que ça t'ai plus et j'espère que la suite te plaira même s'il y aura des passages assez durs…

**Megane :** Merci pour ta review et pas grave, la vie IRL peut-être très prenante, je sais ce que c'est ^^. Et oui, Aria et Thorïn ont enfin cédés l'un à l'autre. Pour ce qui est des réactions de Thorïn, tu le découvriras ici même avec ce chapitre. Pourquoi Thranduil en a après la jeune femme ? Vous le saurez aussi au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. J'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira !

Pour ne pas déroger à la règle des remerciements, je tenais à dire encore une fois un énorme merci à : **Aka' Nakamura**, **Manelor**, **Edenlight**, **Pisces-Arkady**,** Petiteloutre**, **Precioustomomi**, **BlueNolly** et **Kilarii ** ! Vous êtes géniales les filles ! Merci de suivre et de commenter cette histoire, c'ets très important pour moi !

* * *

Un autre merci aux _Amoureuses de Thorïn_ qui ont été faire tout de même un tour dans **l'antre de la dépravation** du palais de_ Mirkwood_ avec mon autre fic : **Une Quête Ratée** dans laquelle une fangirl complètement délurée va faire la vie dure à ce pauvre Thranduil XD ! Vous assurez, vous le savez ça ?!

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing & rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un immense merci à ma **Lilou Black** qui me suit dans cette aventure les yeux fermés… comme toujours !

**Avertissement :** ce chapitre contient aussi une scène *Lemon*, donc pour celles qui ne veulent pas lire... cela dit je trouverais ça dommage ^^

* * *

Il est temps de vous laissez dévorer ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire et qui conclut donc ce premier Arc.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 8

**La folie des rois**

_Thranduil regardait l'étrangère qui s'était présentée quelques heures plus tôt aux portes de son royaume. Ses gardes avaient repéré la présence d'un rôdeur dans la forêt noire. A présent que ledit rôdeur lui faisait face, il ne pouvait croire en sa bonne fortune. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'il ne l'avait vue. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir contempler cet être, ce joyau, la dernière de son peuple. Elle représentait tout ce qu'un roi aurait rêvé d'avoir, un véritable trésor à ses yeux. Un trésor qu'il fallait cependant mater._

— _Im gelir ceni ad lin_ _tarien Ariana*, murmura le seigneur Thranduil._

_La jeune femme qui lui faisait face semblait fière, aussi orgueilleuse que son père ou que sa condition le lui permettait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en position de force, pourtant tout dans son regard dénotait une incroyable volonté. Cela plut à Thranduil. Il n'aimait pas les faibles. Cependant, il n'aimait pas non plus la bravoure quand elle était synonyme d'irrespect à son égard. Il attendit donc qu'elle lui rende son salut._

_Ariana, quant à elle, loin de se douter des pensées du Seigneur de Mirkwood, était partagée entre l'envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour implorer son aide et celui de le gifler pour lui enlever cet air arrogant qui le rendait si méprisant à ses yeux. Elle savait toutefois que Thranduil, sous des airs parfaitement détestables, cachait une très grande blessure. Une blessure qui ne s'atténuerait que le jour où il quitterait les Terres du Milieu pour Valinor. Soupirant intérieurement, elle mit fin à ses atermoiements. Cela ne servait à rien de jouer les insolentes quand on était en situation de faiblesse._

— _Je vous salue aussi, grand Seigneur Thranduil, Roi des Elfes de la forêt noire, répondit-elle en langage commun._

_Elle lui fit la révérence comme sa préceptrice, Tylda, le lui avait appris et baissa les yeux en signe de respect._

_Thranduil, ne s'attendant pas à cela, haussa un sourcil, l'œil inquisiteur. Il attendit qu'elle parle._

— _Je sais que ma présence en ces lieux peut vous paraître étrange, poursuivit-elle, et sans doute déplacé mais…_

_La princesse buta sur les derniers mots qui refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Elle avisa alors le Seigneur de ce royaume souterrain et comprit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Elle se pinça les lèvres._

— _Mais quoi ? demanda Thranduil, sachant parfaitement sur quoi la petite princesse avait buté._

— _Votre aide, chuchota, Ariana, dévastée._

— _Mon aide ? reprit Thranduil, amusé. _

_Prestement, le roi se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la toisa comme si elle n'avait été qu'un insignifiant insecte qui avait dérangé sa tranquillité de grand seigneur._

— _Et pourquoi vous l'apporterai-je ? questionna t-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos tout en la dévisageant. _

— _Mon peuple n'existe plus, répondit la princesse , sans quitter l'elfe des yeux. _

_Il était hors de question qu'elle flanche. _

— _En tant que princesse et dernière représentante du royaume d'Adrial, j'implore asile. S'il vous plait._

_Il se passa un long moment avant que l'elfe ne lui réponde. Ariana ne voulut pas le supplier._

— _Soit, répondit Thranduil à la stupéfaction d'Ariana. Vous êtes notre invitée à Mirkwood autant qu'il vous plaira de rester._

— _Merci, répondit-elle en faisant une nouvelle révérence, trop surprise pour ajouter quoique ce soit. _

_Ce fut le capitaine de la garde, Tauriel, qui l'emmena dans les appartements que le roi avait eu la bonté de lui attribuer._

_Tout aurait bien pu se passer si le seigneur de Mirkwood ne lui avait pas fait quelques mois plus tard, les propositions les plus abracadabrantes qui soient … _

OoooOoOoooO

Il faisait encore nuit quand Aria se réveilla en gémissant légèrement. Une vive brûlure de plaisir l'avait surprise dans son sommeil. Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Thorïn n'était plus à ses côtés mais entre ses jambes. Comprenant ce que le prince d'Erebor était en train de lui faire, elle poussa un long soupir de pure extase. Sa bouche était si douce contre son pubis, sa langue caressant avec délectation son petit bourgeon de chair. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte et pourtant…

— Oh, Thorïn, souffla-t-elle au bord de l'extase.

Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Non, pas encore _mon aimée_, je veux te sentir autour de moi quand tu prendras ton plaisir.

Après un dernier coup de langue, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et la pénétra d'une longue poussée. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un petit cri de plaisir. Il la remplissait si bien.

Cette fois-ci, Thorïn prit son temps, savourant les moindres sensations que lui procurait l'antre humide de sa douce petite humaine. Elle était sienne, dorénavant bien qu'humaine, c'était elle qu'il avait choisie.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à son âge, il se soit enfin fixé. Il avait cru que par ses devoirs et sa condition, rien ne le prédestinait à connaitre le bonheur auprès d'une femme. Il s'était déjà résigné à laisser la succession du trône à son neveu, Fili. Et pourtant, pourtant il était là, en train d'aimer cette femme, cette humaine, de tout son corps et de tout son cœur. Il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de la contempler ainsi. Alors qu'il intensifiait ses coups de reins, Aria s'agrippa à ses fesses en plantant ses petits ongles dans la chair, le griffant jusqu'au sang. _Qu'elle était belle_, songea-t-il _quand elle se retrouvait au bord de l'extase_.

Thorïn en cet instant se sentit fort et maitre des plaisirs de sa compagne. C'était lui qui lui dictait avec son corps et son sexe quand elle devait jouir. Se repaissant de son petit visage crispé sous l'attente de l'orgasme, il ralentit la cadence.

— Non, Thorïn, plus vite, quémanda-t-elle, d'une voix embrumée par la passion.

— Dis-le moi alors, Aria, dis moi ce que je veux entendre, grogna-t-il.

— S'il te plait Thorïn, je t'en supplie, fais-moi jouir…

Trop heureux de la voir capituler, il lui donna alors ce qu'elle voulait et c'est avec délectation qui la sentit se contracter violement autour de sa propre virilité qui se gonfla encore. Dans un grondement animal, il la rejoignit bientôt dans l'extase.

Alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, Aria attira Thorïn à elle. Ils étaient tous deux couvert de sueur et la jeune femme se délecta de la sensation de leur deux corps mouillés l'un sur l'autre. C'était si bon.

Doucement, Thorïn lui embrassa le front avant de l'entraîner sur le côté. Il était temps de dormir. La journée de demain présageait d'être très longue.

OoooOoOoooO

Aria fut réveillée par un tendre baiser.

— Il faut y aller, _mon aimée_, si tu veux toujours nous accompagner, dit la voix rauque de Thorïn.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Leur moment de paix était parvenu à son terme. Aujourd'hui était arrivé trop vite. Ils allaient partir pour Erebor et là… Ne voulant pas montrer son trouble, elle enlaça son amant et cacha sa tête entre le cou et les cheveux de ce dernier. Elle aimait, non, elle adorait son odeur si masculine.

— Oh là, soupira Thorïn se méprenant sur les intentions de sa compagne. Ce n'est plus le moment, _mon aimée_, il nous faut partir. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour les nains de la lignée de Durïn.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se détacha difficilement de lui pour le regarder. Il rayonnait littéralement et son sourire était plus sauvage que jamais. Déstabilisée, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Ca va être une sacrée journée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux timidement.

— Tu nous accompagnes toujours, Aria ? redemanda Thorïn.

— Oui, dit-elle, j'ai envie de venir avec vous.

— Alors dépêche-toi, lui intima-t-il en terminant de s'habiller et en ajoutant toute une panoplies d'armes à sa ceinture.

Sur ce, il la laissa pour retrouver ses compagnons qui devaient déjà les attendre dehors.

Thorïn exultait, ils allaient enfin retourner chez eux, reprendre ce qui leur appartenait de plein droit. Bientôt il récupérerait _son Arkenstone_.

Dehors, il retrouva presque tout le monde, il manquait encore Kili, Fili et Bofur.

— Bien, il va nous falloir nous hâter si nous voulons arriver avant le coucher du soleil, fit remarquer Balïn.

— Dame Aria vient toujours avec nous ? se renseigna Bilbo.

— Oui, rétorqua Thorïn qui fut surpris mais néanmoins ravi de constater qu'une partie du village était là pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Même le Bourgmestre et son affreux petit conseiller étaient présents pour déclamer un discours. Le prince d'Erebor en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé parce qui l'attendait au delà du lac et des roches.

Aria se hâtait quand elle croisa en chemin Kili… soutenu par Fili. Kili avait une drôle de tête, sa peau avait viré au gris et ses yeux étaient plus larmoyants que jamais. Il semblait des plus fiévreux. Fili lança un regard plein de détresse à la jeune femme.

— Il va si mal que ça ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Je le crains, Dame Aria, répondit Fili.

Le baume qu'elle lui avait donné la veille n'agissait plus du tout. Aria s'en voulut. Elle aurait dû penser à trouver un véritable traitement à la blessure de Kili mais bien sûr, elle avait tout oublié de ses devoirs depuis que Thorïn et elle s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Un fort sentiment de honte se mêla alors à la culpabilité qui la tiraillait depuis quelques jours. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Où étaient donc passées sa ténacité et sa clairvoyance ? Son amour pour le prince nain l'avait totalement perdue d'elle même.

Thorïn commençait à s'impatienter et avait été à deux doigts d'envoyer Oïn chercher les retardataires lorsqu'il vit arriver Aria et ses deux neveux. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Kili semblait dans un sale état. Pas question qu'il les accompagne dans leur voyage final. Il serait une charge plus qu'une aide. Avisant Aria, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Kili ne devait pas venir avec eux. Belle Aria, qu'il était fier d'elle. Un sentiment de possessivité s'empara de son cœur. Il serait le roi le plus heureux de la Terre du Milieu une fois qu'il aurait ces deux joyaux en sa possession : sa belle humaine et _son Arkenstone_. Rien ne l'arrêterait à ses projets de reconquête... surtout pas un neveu mal au point.

— Kili, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu restes ici, tu ne viens pas avec nous, asséna fermement Thorïn.

— Mais mon oncle, supplia Fili, on ne peut pas le laisser ici comme ça.

— Je resterai avec lui de toute façon, lança Oïn, il a besoin de quelqu'un au cas où il aille encore plus mal.

Fili n'avait pas quitté son oncle des yeux.

— Mon oncle, si Kili ne vous accompagne pas, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne viendrais pas non plus.

Thorïn soupira. Il aurait aimé que Fili soit là car, à moins qu'un jour il ne devienne père, il restait son héritier direct. Mais il ne tenterait pas de le dissuader comme la dernière fois. Ce n'était plus le moment.

C'est ainsi que Thorïn partit avec un peu plus de la moitié de sa compagnie — Bofur avait été aux abonnés absent, très certainement entrain de cuver sa bière — pour ce qui serait très certainement leur dernier voyage car une fois qu'ils seraient à Erebor sous sa Montagne, ils n'en repartiraient plus.

Aria était restée en retrait depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le hobbit, qui semblait plus anxieux que jamais. Oh il pouvait l'être car si la compagnie pensait que Smaug était mort où bien parti, ils en auraient pour leur frais. Quant à Thorïn, il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous entassés dans le petit canot qui les conduisait vers les roches d'Erebor. Il avait déjà le regard pointé vers son futur. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Leur barque ne tarda pas à riper sur le rebord du lac. Ils étaient arrivés au bout. Après plusieurs heures de marche, au delà de l'ancienne cité de Dale, ils atteignirent enfin la terre pleine devant la grande Montagne Solitaire. Il suffisait à présent de trouver la façon de grimper jusqu'aux grandes roches où avait été dessinée l'entrée secrète. Ce fut Bilbo et ses yeux aguerris qui la trouva en premier.

Aria fut impressionnée par le travail architectural fait sur la statue qui représentait le défunt roi Thror. Le grand-père de Thorïn.

— Il avait le gout de la démesure, murmura Aria pour elle même.

— Tout est grand chez les nains, acquiesça Dwalïn en regardant la jeune femme l'air entendu.

Elle soupira doucement.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il même pas ?

Atteindre le haut de la montagne et le renfoncement où se trouvait l'entrée secrète ne fut pas une sinécure. Une fois tout ce petit monde arrivé en haut, Thorïn sortit sa carte de la poche de son vêtement et la relut. D'ici une heure ou deux, enfin les trésors de sa Montagne lui seraient à nouveau révélés. Qu'il avait hâte.

Tout à ses pensées il ne sentit par la main d'Aria posée sur son bras il se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme semblait attendre quelque chose de lui mais l'heure n'était plus aux sentiments. Il ne pouvait mettre sa quête en péril si prêt du but. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour le lui signifier. Elle n'en demanda pas plus et resta près de lui sans rien dire. Aria n'était certes pas une naine mais après ce jour, quand il aurait récupéré ses biens, il aviserait de la suite. Pour le moment il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission, sur _son_ _Arkenstone_.

Aria avait le cœur serré. C'était terminé, il fallait qu'elle mette ses sentiments en sourdine et qu'elle se concentre sur le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé ces derniers jours dans les recoins de sa tête.

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, la tension monta d'un cran au sein de leur petit groupe. Chacun essayant de chercher où se trouvait exactement la serrure.

— Ce n'est pas possible, se lamenta Gloïn. On a fait tout ça pour rien ?

Les derniers rayons venaient de disparaître dans le ciel. Aria fixa tour à tour Balïn et Thorïn.

— Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ?

— Hélas non, répondit Balïn, c'était notre seule entrée.

Aria fut sidérée lorsqu'elle vit que la plupart d'entre eux repartaient déjà par là où ils étaient venus. Seuls Bilbo restait concentré. Sacré hobbit, lui au moins ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

— Mais Thorïn, s'exclama Aria en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi, l'air déçu.

— On ne peut rien faire de plus, Aria. Autant partir, marmonna-t-il.

— Mais…

Alors que la lune venait l'éclairer de ses doux rayons, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était pleine.

— Regardez, hurla Bilbo surexcité. L'entrée là !

Tous remontèrent au pas de course et avisèrent la serrure qui venait d'apparaitre.

— Franchement, rétorqua Aria, c'était assez prévisible finalement.

Thorïn, la mine concentrée, fit passer la clef dans la serrure et força la porte d'une poussée de main.

La Montagne Solitaire était prête à révéler ses secrets les plus sombres.

OoooOoOoooO

Aria déglutit difficilement. Il était l'heure d'accomplir ce qui devait l'être. Elle regarda Bilbo qui tremblait comme une feuille.

— Allons, petit Maître Cambrioleur, encouragea Balïn, il vous suffit de descendre ces escaliers qui vous mèneront directement dans la salle aux trésors du défunt roi Thror.

— Oui mais s'il y a un dragon ? Je fais quoi ? demanda Bilbo la mine apeurée.

Aria avait de la peine pour lui. Elle avisa Thorïn qui semblait s'être enfermé sur lui même.

— Il n' y a pas de dragon, assura ce dernier. Et s'il y a en a un, récupérez juste mon _Arkenstone_ et revenez vite ici.

— C'est tout ? répondit Bilbo.

Tous acquiescèrent de concert, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Aria. Mais quelle bande de menteurs. Eux même ne savaient pas si Smaug était vraiment parti. Ils envoyaient ce pauvre petit homme se faire manger tout cru… ou cuit. C'était juste inadmissible. Il fallait qu'elle agisse tout de suite.

—Aria, non murmura Thorïn qui l'avait saisie par la taille, un geste aussi intime que protecteur. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Mais reprend toi,_ s'admonesta-telle.

— C'est trop dangereux, déclara-t-il.

— Trop dangereux ? rétorqua-t-elle un peu sur la défensive. Et Bilbo ? Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi le laisser partir ?

Thorïn soupira.

— Notre jeune Maitre Cambrioleur a signé un contrat, c'était son travail et ce depuis le début, se justifia-t-il.

— Certes, répondit-elle, mais il me semble que je devais l'aider en sacrifiant ma vie si jamais le dragon était encore dans les parages.

Sa voix était acerbe. Elle était en colère contre les nains.

— Oui mais c'était avant que j'en décide autrement, grogna-t-il.

Thorïn resserra son étreinte. _Tu n'iras nulle part, tu restes ici, c'est bien compris ?_

Comme elle détestait quand il jouait les petits chefs avec elle. Son esprit de rébellion n'avait qu'une envie : l'envoyer promener. Cependant, il fallait admettre que si elle voulait surprendre Smaug, ce n'était pas en se mettant en avant qu'elle y arriverait.

— Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Je ferai ce que tu me demandes Thorïn.

Trop heureux qu'elle lui cède aussi facilement il lui embrassa brièvement les lèvres.

L'attente pouvait commencer.

OoooOoOoooO

Les minutes s'égrainèrent à une vitesse folle et toujours pas de Bilbo.

— Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir si Bilbo va bien, commença Ori.

— Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps, répliqua Thorïn.

— Mais enfin Thorïn, s'exclama Balïn, ça ne te ressemble pas de ne rien faire.

— Je ne vais pas mettre en péril cette mission pour un vulgaire cambrioleur, tonna Thorïn.

— Bilbo, il s'appelle Bilbo, souffla Balïn choqué par les propos de son futur roi.

— Ecoutez, lança Aria, qui ne tenait plus en place. Vous voulez laisser ce pauvre Bilbo mourir tout seul sans essayer de le sauver ? C'est votre problème. Mais moi, de mon vivant, jamais je n'agirais aussi lâchement, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, on m'attend ailleurs.

Elle n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui réponde et s'engouffra dans le tunnel, prête à venir à la rescousse du semi-homme. Le prince nain était malheureusement corrompu. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était comme ça. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les escaliers elle fut rejointe par Thorïn qui la plaqua contre les roches.

— Aïe ! jura-t-elle plus surprise que blessée.

— Je t'ai dit, répondit Thorïn le souffle court, que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles.

— Le problème, Thorïn, c'est que je ne peux pas laisser un innocent se faire tuer. Même pour ta cause, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

— Je sais, Aria.

Il prit son visage, les mains en coupe, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il.

Il se rapprocha d'elle puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le baiser le plus doux et le plus tendre qu'il était capable de lui donner en cet instant.

Leur étreinte fut brève mais chargée de promesses.

— Reste là, _mon aimée_. Fais-moi confiance.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se jeta à son tour dans la gueule du dragon. Il fut vite suivi par le reste du groupe qui se devait de le protéger.

Aria se retrouva seule, le cœur serré, et elle se mit à compter les secondes, puis les minutes. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle se décida enfin à bouger. Il était temps d'agir au loin, elle pouvait entendre les grondements et vociférations du dragon qui était bel et bien en vie et encore là.

OoooOoOoooO

Pendant que les nains et le hobbit se battaient pour leur survie, Aria entendit Smaug ruminer entre ses crocs. Il n'avait pas changé, songea t-elle amèrement. Toujours aussi humble... et bien vivant, comme elle avait pu l'entendre quelques minutes plus tôt. Saleté de bestiole.

Alors qu'elle les épiait depuis un petit moment, elle vit le dragon s'avancer lentement, d'un pas mesuré, vers Thorïn. Le monstre semblait se délecter de ce moment.

— Ainsi donc, siffla t-il, Thorïn Oakenshield est venu récupérer ce qu'il pense être son dû.

— Tais-toi, maudite créature ! hurla Thorïn, tu nous as volé, spolié de nos terres et tué nos proches.

Le nain s'approcha, prêt à en découdre. Il n'avait plus peur de rien. Il était trop près du but pour faire marche arrière.

— A moi, souffla Smaug avec un sourire vicieux sur la gueule.

Le dragon prit un peu de recul et son abdomen se gonfla, rougeoyant sous la naissance des flammes qui n'allaient pas tarder à se déverser sur cet horrible petit vermisseau qui se pensait en droit de tout. _Droit de rien DU tout_, songea Smaug pour lui-même.

— C'est moi, le roi sous la Montagne, cracha-t-il, prenant un peu de distance.

Trop tard pour reculer, comprit Thorïn — pris dans un cul de sac—, s'apprêtant à recevoir de pleins fouet le souffle volcanique du dragon sur lui. Allait-il mourir si prêt du but ? C'était trop bête. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'un miracle les sauve.

— Nooon, hurla une voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes.

—Aria ?! s'affola Thorïn en essayant de voir où elle était. Non, c'était impossible, il l'avait laissé en sécurité un peu plus haut avec la formelle interdiction de descendre ici. Il fut alors brutalement poussé sur le côté et se retrouva projeté loin du jet de flamme tandis que la jeune femme prenait le souffle de Smaug en pleine face.

— NOOOOON, hurla Thorïn ! NOOOOON !

Il vivait un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celle qui avait été sienne.

— Non, NON, NOOOOON !

Le corps d'Aria ne ressemblait plus qu'à une longue torche vivante. Les nains ainsi que Bilbo, qui avaient assisté de loin à toute la scène, furent comme tétanisés. Seuls les hurlements ininterrompus de Thorïn et la respiration sifflante du dragon s'entendaient au milieu du feu qui crépitait autour et sur Aria.

La jeune femme venait de sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas bouger. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda le dragon intrigué par cette brutale interruption.

Il avait cru reconnaître ce corps, cette tête mais… non ce ne pouvait pas être… ? Pas après tout ce temps.

— C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ? lança alors la voix d'Aria derrière les flammes.

D'un coup de magie, la jeune femme s'en débarrassa comme s'il s'était agit d'un vieux drap usé.

Smaug la contempla, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il avait bien deviné et ce n'était pas un mirage. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il plissa les yeux.

Les nains, Bilbo et Thorïn, quant à eux, s'étaient pétrifiés. Aria était vivante, elle était sortie indemne des flammes. Elle semblait même très en colère et… plus dangereuse que jamais.

— Mais comment ? voulut savoir Thorïn encore sous le choc mais heureux qu'elle s'en soit tout de même sortie.

Ce fut le dragon néanmoins qui répondit à la place de la jeune femme.

— Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour… princesse, susurra le dragon en faisant semblant d'incliner sa lourde tête.

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre, répondit la jeune femme, furieuse et indifférente aux regards que lui lançaient ses amis.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser celui de Thorïn. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle y lirait bientôt. Non, même si elle avait une envie furieuse de se tourner vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Elle ne se leurrait pas. L'heure n'était plus à l'émotion ni à l'amour et aux sentiments. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission, de sa vengeance.

— Un monstre ? s'étonna Smaug, coupant court à son combat intérieur. Si je suis un monstre, persifla t-il de plus belle, qu'es-tu donc, toi, belle Ariana ?

Il se mit à tourner tout autour d'elle comme un lion autour de sa proie. Aria était soulagée, elle avait réussi à faire un semblant de diversion. La bête était trop occupée avec elle pour se soucier de Thorïn et des autres, dorénavant. Elle leur aurait bien dit de fuir mais elle avait peur que Smaug ne les suive à sont tour.

— Tu ne me fais pas peur, Smaug le Sournois. Nous sommes peut-être du même peuple, lança-t-elle avec hargne, mais il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi.

— Ah bon ? se moqua le dragon, trop heureux de cet échange inopiné.

Il avait bien vu la réaction du nain depuis qu'elle était sortie indemne du feu. Il aimait le sentiment de confusion qu'il avait lu sur son visage. C'était terriblement palpitant que tout cela. Il décida de parier sur ce qu'il venait de remarquer. Si c'était juste, il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il s'en pourléchait déjà la gueule.

— Mais dites moi, chère princesse, reprit-il en la vouvoyant, plus malfaisant que jamais, que faites-vous en compagnie de nains ? Savent-ils ce que vous êtes ? Ce que votre père, le roi Adrial a fait ? Ordonné même ?

Les yeux de Smaug s'agrandirent sous l'excitation de ce qu'une telle révélation allait provoquer auprès des amis de la princesse Ariana.

Thorïn suivait cet échange sans trop comprendre. Aria connaissait Smaug ? Elle ne craignait pas le feu non plus ? Elle était du même peuple que lui ? Comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait, l'acidité de la trahison commença à faire son chemin jusque dans son coeur. Non cela ne pouvait être… Elle ne pouvait pas être comme lui ?

— Je vois que tu ne réponds pas, continua Smaug trop heureux d'installer le doute dans le cœur de ses ennemis.

Se tournant vers le prince nain, il reprit :

— Si je suis venu sur ces terres, c'est sur ordre du roi des Drakons—ou Dragons comme vous nous appelés— Adrial, le père de la princesse ici présente.

Thorïn ne pouvait croire les élucubrations de cette bête hideuse. Il avait détruit sa vie, son peuple. Il fallait qu'il trouve confirmation auprès d'Aria que tout ceci n'était encore qu'un leurre de cette maudite bestiole. Qu'elle infirme ce que cette engeance du mal était en train de leur révéler. Il la scruta des yeux et ce qu'il découvrit le glaça de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne remettrait pas en cause les révélations de Smaug, comprit-il. Non parce qu'elle avait peur mais parce que c'était la seule et unique vérité. Il vit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. De sa main gauche surgissait de longues flammèches rouges. Ses yeux grands ouverts, furieux, étaient dorénavant teintés du même jaune que ceux du monstre. Elle était comme lui. Vraiment ?! Celle pour qui il avait fini par ouvrir son cœur était de la même race que son ennemi juré ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. _Quelle traitresse ! Quelle menteuse_, songea t-il amèrement. Comme il aurait aimé lui crier sa rage et sa haine à la figure mais aucun mot ne pouvait franchir sa gorge. La douleur et la consternation étaient trop fortes. Trop intenses. Trop présentes.

Aria se refusa à croiser les yeux, qu'elle savait dorénavant accusateurs, de son bien-aimé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse déconcentrer par cet imbécile de Smaug. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était encore très jeune et impressionnable et même si elle ne s'était jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à l'époque, il était plus fort qu'elle.

Mais la roue avait tourné, le temps avait passé et ses pouvoirs étaient dorénavant bien plus grands que ceux du dernier sujet du royaume d'Adrial.

— Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Smaug, si tu crois que tes viles paroles peuvent m'atteindre. Mais pour ta gouverne, je te trouve bien prompt à délivrer des semi-vérités qui n'arrangent que toi et ton bon plaisir.

La tête haute, Aria avança doucement vers le dragon qui louchait presque à force de ne pas la quitter des yeux, lui donnant un petit air benêt.

Doucement, elle tendit la main pour caresser sa gueule.

— Tu n'es qu'un pathétique menteur, mon petit dragon, susurra-t-elle. Père ne t'a jamais ordonné de détruire les nains sous la montagne, encore moins de t'asseoir sur leurs terres et leurs trésors, ni de revendiquer leur royaume.

Elle le lâcha alors et avança encore. S'il voulait la suivre il faudrait qu'il se retourne. Ce qu'il fit.

Il lui barra alors la route et respira bruyamment. Smaug se mit à rire, si tant est qu'un dragon puisse rire, puis inspira lourdement. Un long silence suivi d'un énorme bourdonnement emplit la salle des trésors. Le dragon leur laissa entr'apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière la bête. La tête d'un homme apparut, qui se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme qui avait cessé d'avancer.

Le temps sembla se suspendre et Smaug fixa la princesse de ses yeux d'homme, tel un amant prêt à succomber à sa maitresse.

— J'aurais pu tout te donner, douce Ariana, princesse des Drakons mais tu m'as méprisé depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

— Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, jeta Aria avec lassitude, je connaissais déjà ta réputation. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais remis ma vie et mon cœur à un être que j'abhorre plus que tout ?

— J'ai toujours aimé ta combativité mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as préféré un nain ? cracha-t-il dédaigneusement.

Smaug se retourna pour fixer Thorïn des yeux avec colère, puis revint à elle.

— Sois à moi et installons-nous ici, souffla-t-il et je leur laisserais peut-être la vie sauve.

Aria était médusée. Comment osait-il lui faire ce genre de proposition ici et maintenant ? Leurs visages étaient à deux doigts de se toucher. La jeune femme sut qu'il était temps de se libérer de sa trop grande colère, de cette trop grande rancœur qu'elle gardait enfermée en elle depuis tant de décennies.

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle repoussa le dragon et se jeta sur lui, se transformant à son tour devant les nains et Bilbo qui la fixaient toujours, ébahis. Un terrible dragon aussi grand et encore plus majestueux que Smaug se tenait à présent devant eux.

Smaug, comprenant que le moment était venu, reprit lui aussi sa forme complète de monstre et se prépara à livrer bataille. Il aimait ça. Tuer la princesse serait un bon divertissement, finalement.

S'engagea alors un combat féroce entre les deux seuls survivants du peuple des Drakonnites.

Ariana se battait avec toute la rage et le désespoir qui l'animaient. Elle aurait aimé faire abstraction de l'aversion qu'elle avait lue sur le visage de Thorïn avant qu'elle ne se transforme, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur la nature de ce qu'elle lui inspirait à présent, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il était trop tard pour espérer un retour en arrière. Autant aller jusqu'au bout, maintenant.

Les nains non plus n'en restèrent pas là et se reprirent bien vite. De loin, Ariana les vit courir dans tous les sens sous les ordres de Thorïn. Ils semblaient préparer quelque chose.

Ils partirent en direction des forges qu'elle entendit s'activer. Les deux dragons mirent un moment avant d'être attirés par la curiosité. Ils suivirent le bruit pour s'arrêter devant un gigantesque caisson rectangulaire fait en pierre, tout en s'envoyant des coups de griffes mortels.

— SMAUG ! hurla Thorïn, jamais plus tu ne t'assoiras sur nos trésors dans nos montagnes. Plus aucun dragon ne le fera!

_Mais que ?_ se demanda Aria qui sembla aussi surprise que Smaug quand les nains lâchèrent le caisson qui abritait une immense statue d'or représentant le défunt roi Thror. Aussi subjugués l'un que l'autre, Smaug et Aria arrêtèrent de se battre pour s'avancer vers cette incroyable statut.

_Fascinant_, admira Aria avant de comprendre…

— Non, hurla-telle en se reculant mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'or encore liquide et bouillant vint se rependre en grande giclée sur Smaug et sur elle-même. Une sombre pensé paralysa son cerveau. Thorïn avait cru pouvoir les tuer en les ébouillantant avec de l'or pur ?

_Trahison_, chantonna sa conscience.

Smaug, quant à lui, était furieux ! De quel droit ces petits vermisseaux avaient-ils osé ce jouer de lui ? Ah, ils allaient tous le payer cher. Alors qu'il s'envolait dans le ciel, Aria s'alarma de le voir prendre le cap vers… Oh non ! S'alarma-t-elle. Il ne pensait tout de même pas à faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire ?

— Puisque tu le prends ainsi Princesse, et parce que ces nains m'agacent un peu, je vais aller me dégourdir le souffle sur le village qui se trouve un peu plus loin, ricana la bête avant de donner un grand coup d'aile en direction de Bourg-du-Lac.

— Espèce de lâche, cria Ariana. Reviens ici !

— Jamais, tonna Smaug, je vais vous le faire payer à tous et ma vengeance sera terrible !

— Non ! Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi vile créature, hurla Aria qui se lança à sa poursuite.

Les nains qui avaient assistés à la scène, virent les deux dragons s'envoler en direction du village où se trouvait encore Kili, Fili, Oïn et Bofur. Ils n'avaient pu qu'assister, impuissants, au dur combat entre les deux bêtes.

Alors que Smaug jubilait du méfait qu'il allait commettre, Aria se jura qu'elle l'arrêterait et qu'elle le lui ferait payer très cher. Elle espéra juste que Bard s'était préparé au pire. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, il l'avait comprit avec cette fameuse prophétie. Erebor était maudit, maudit par un sale dragon qui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme cela. Il fallait l'arrêter, coûte que coûte.

OoooOoOoooO

Pendant ce temps, sous la montagne d'Erebor, les nains tentaient de se remettre de ce qu'ils avaient découvert et de la scène à laquelle ils venaient tous d'assister.

— Alors comme ça Dame Aria est aussi un dragon et leur princesse ?! souffla Bilbo abasourdi.

Les huit nains venaient de rejoindre Thorïn qui semblait toujours pétrifié par cette terrible découverte.

— Elle s'est bien joué de nous, grogna t-il.

— Je ne dirais pas vraiment cela, objecta doucement Balïn, elle t'a tout de même sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

Le regard incendiaire que lui lança Thorïn ne lui donna pas envie de poursuivre. C'est vrai, elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais elle lui avait aussi dissimulé la vérité, ce qui était impardonnable.

Englobant la salle du regard, un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur lui étreignit le cœur. Ils avaient toutefois réussi. Ils avaient repris la montagne ainsi que le trésor au dragon ! Cela dit, il manquait toujours quelque chose d'indispensable pour que son bonheur ne soit total.

— L'Arkenstone ! tonna Thorïn, où est mon Arkenstone ?

Le nain scruta les environs, l'air féroce.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, comprenant que leur prince restait toujours gravement obnubilé par cette pierre.

— Maitre Cambrioleur, ne l'avez-vous pas récupéré ?, demanda Dori.

Bilbo se tourna vers lui, la mine soucieuse.

— Heu, c'est à dire que je ne l'ai pas trouvée, je…

— Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Thorïn la mine sombre. Nous aurons bien le temps de remettre la main dessus.

Il avisa son royaume d'un coup d'œil.

— Nous allons avoir beaucoup de chose à faire, reconstruire ce palais et lui redonner sa splendeur mais en attendant, reposons-nous.

— Mais, protesta Bilbo et le village ? Et les autres ? Smaug est parti dans leur direction avec Dame Aria…

Il dévisagea le prince un instant avant de reprendre :

— N'irons-nous pas aider ces pauvres villageois ?

— Ce ne sont plus nos affaires, grogna Thorïn. Je ne quitterai pas ma montagne ni mon trésor.

Il partit s'assoir sur une chaise qui n'était pas branlante et qui tenait encore debout.

— Mais vos neveux et Bofur ? questionna incrédule Gloïn qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lui non plus. Leur prince allait-il vraiment abandonner ses propres neveux, les enfants de sa sœur bien aimée ?

_Thorïn était-il devenu fou ?_, songea amèrement Bilbo. Comment pouvait-on changer en si peu de temps ? Etait-ce cela, la malédiction d'Erebor ? La folie des rois ? Thorïn semblait lui aussi atteint et le hobbit ferma les yeux en priant très fort pour qu'Aria, qu'il savait de leur côtés, puisse empêcher le massacre que Smaug s'apprêtait à commettre.

— Mais qu'avons-nous fait souffla t-il. Qu'avons-nous fait ?!

*** Fin du premier Arc *  
**

_* Im gelir ceni ad lin_ _tarien Ariana – Je suis heureux de vous revoir Ariana_

* * *

Le premier Arc se conclut donc ainsi, Smaug part en direction de Bourg-du-Lac suivi d'Aria. Pour cet arc, j'ai un peu suivi la ligne directive prise par _Peter Jackson _avec le film 2_._ Vous l'avez sans doute deviné mais la suite sera un mélange du roman de _Tolkien_ et de mon imagination. Y aura-t-il des spoilers concernant le film 3 ? A vrai dire, ne l'ayant pas vu (normal), je ne saurais vous le dire. Même si j'ai décidé de diverger beaucoup, certains points restent identiques à la trame du roman. J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres et je prends tout de même beaucoup de liberté avec les personnages existants.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ce chapitre et ce premier ARC ? J'espère avoir la chance de vous lire, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une _REVIEW _dans le cadre un peu plus bas. Sérieusement, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est très encourageant !_MERCI !

* * *

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, qui je l'espère continuera à vous plaire ! Bon mercredi à toutes !


	11. Stupeur et Tremblement à Bourg-Du-Lac

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur**

Il est grand temps d'entamer la seconde partie de cette histoire. Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre de Tolkien, c'est un peu la grande aventure. Sachez toutefois que je brode pas mal donc, logiquement, le troisième film devrait être une surprise pour vous… comme pour moi !

* * *

Quelques réponses aux quelques reviews sans compte, postées pour **le chapitre 8**

**Mathy :** Ta review m'a vraiment fait rire… Pauvre Thranduil. Je t'avoue que depuis que j'écris sur lui, je suis un peu plus conciliante. Cela dit, ici, il agit vraiment comme un monstre sans cœur ^^. J'espère que ce second Arc te plaira, enfin tout le moins le chapitre 9.

**MEGANE :** Aria se rebelle à tes propos. Elle est très contente que Thorïn se soit si bien occupé de son bien-être ^^. Sinon oui Thorïn a une réaction plutôt violente mais c'est logique, ça va avec son tempérament !

**Karine Darnessy :** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mes fics. Ca me fait super plaisir. Aria bottera un peu l'arrière train de Smaug, tu verras. Et oui je coupe mais bon… il y a toujours ce bon gout d'y revenir alors… chouette !

**LouOak :** Wouah ! Ca c'est de la review qui déchire totalement ! Merci, merci, merci ! J'adore ! Alors c'est vrai ici Thranduil est imbuvable mais j'avoue que je commence aussi à l'aimer grâce à Cerise… _Mon Gieu_, si tu savais à quel point xD… Le lemon, c'était cadeau, parce que comme je le disais à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'est pas indispensable au bon déroulement de l'histoire bien qu'on voit à quel point Thorïn et Aria se sont épris l'un de l'autre. J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 14 et je suis au 15 actuellement donc, tout va bien ! J'espère que ce second Arc te passionnera tout autant

Je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour votre fidélité à cette histoire et vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Vous êtes géniales, comme, et aussi : **Manelor**, **BlueNolly,** **So-darkCorleone**, **Kilarii**, **precioustomomi**, **Miyi**, **Aka' Nakamura** et **Petiteloutre**.

* * *

**Disclaimer**, **pairing** et **rating** : voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Toujours un énorme et immense merci à ma **Lilou Black** que j'aime et adore de la Terre en tiers et du Mont Dentier !

* * *

Il est temps de découvrir **le premier chapitre du nouvel Arc** qui reste toutefois le **chapitre 9** de cette histoire.

Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**** Arc 2 **  
**

Chapitre 9

**Stupeur et Tremblement à Bourg-Du-Lac**

— _Père, pourquoi les hommes détestent-t-ils les dragons ? demanda un jour la princesse Ariana._

_Le roi Adrial la regarda un moment. Elle était si jeune, si fragile et vulnérable. Encore pure et innocente des bassesses qui se passaient dans ce monde déjà perdu. _

_Elle le contemplait de ses grands yeux bleus hérités de sa mère, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas._

— _Vois-tu, mon enfant, commença-t-il, les hommes ont toujours eu peur de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. _

_C'était un fait. À cause de leur taille immense et de leur incommensurable pouvoir, la race humaine avait honni leur peuple qui pourtant était l'un des plus anciens de la Terre du Milieu sinon celui qui fut créé en même temps que les premiers elfes. Les hommes étaient des idiots et des froussards._

— _Pourtant, père, il n'y a pas que les hommes qui ont peur des dragons. Les nains aussi nous détestent. Pourquoi ?_

_Le roi des Drakons émit un ricanement désabusé. Sa fille était tellement curieuse. Quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle questionne inlassablement quiconque puisse lui répondre et ce... jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite._

— _Les nains nous détestent parce que nous protégeons ce qu'ils prennent plaisir à détruire. Vois-tu, ma fille, les nains sont comme des enfants que nous devons remettre à leur place quand ils vont trop loin._

_Cette remarque fit sourire sa fille._

— _C'est qu'ils sont bêtes alors, fit remarquer cette dernière._

_Adrial s'esclaffa._

— _Non ma fille, pas bêtes, juste avides. Avides de trésor. Ils ne peuvent se contenter de ce qu'on leur offre, ils veulent toujours plus. C'est comme une maladie pour eux._

— _Mais je ne comprends pas. Nous aussi, nous aimons les belles choses._

— _Certes, soupira le Seigneur Drakonnite mais à l'inverse de nous, ils ne protègent pas ce qu'on leur offre… ils le tuent !_

_La princesse Ariana fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas les gens qui tuent. Tuer, c'était moche et sale. Elle ne comprenait pas ni ne parvenait à croire que des personnes puissent être malveillantes juste par plaisir._

— _Tu sais, ma fille, les nains ne le font pas vraiment exprès._

— _Ah bon ? Comment ne peut-on pas faire exprès de tuer ou de faire du mal à quelqu'un ?_

_Adrial secoua la tête. Ariana croyait encore que dans la vie tout était soit blanc soit noir. C'était loin d'être le cas._

— _Non. La seule chose que les nains amènent à la mort, ce sont leur montagne._

— _Mais pourquoi ? s'obstina-t-elle._

— _Ils n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'ils font. Les nains ne savent pas que les montagnes vivent, qu'elles aussi ont un cœur.. Leur ignorance est telle qu'ils peuvent arracher ce cœur pour le pouvoir qu'il confère._

_Ces dernières révélations firent sursauter la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en pousant un petit cri d'horreur. Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi barbare ? Décidément ces nains n'étaient absolument pas fréquentables._

_Elle se souvint alors de cet autre peuple qui la faisait toujours se sentir moche et gauche quand ils venaient à la cour de son père._

— _Et les Elfes ? questionna-t-elle doucement._

— _Les Elfes ? répéta-t-il. Ils n'ont pas vraiment peur des dragons même s'ils les craignent un peu… ils veulent juste utiliser leurs pouvoirs…_

OoooOoOoooO

Tauriel couvait Kili des yeux. Il dormait paisiblement. Dire que lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé, il avait été à deux doigts de mourir. Un frisson d'angoisse la saisit. Legolas et elle étaient arrivés en même temps que les Orques à Bourg-Du-Lac. S'ils étaient parvenus plus tard, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui ce serait passé. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle passa ses doigts sur ce visage qui n'avait cessé de la hanter depuis leur première rencontre.

— Dame Tauriel, commença timidement Fili, interrompant le fil de ses pensés. Vous croyez que mon frère va s'en sortir tout à fait ?

L'elfe dévisagea un instant le nain aux cheveux blonds qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Ainsi, il était le frère de _son_ Kili. Une pointe de fatalisme s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne s'était tellement pas attendue à tomber amoureuse d'un nain. Comme ça, d'un simple regard… d'un simple sourire et de quelques mots échangés.

— Il est tiré d'affaire… pour toujours, déclara-t-elle posément.

— C'est super tout ça, dit Bofur en se tapant les mains, mais dans ce cas pourquoi restez-vous ici ?

Ce dernier ne semblait pas très à l'aise en présence d'un elfe. Il n'avait pas arrêté de s'agiter depuis que la jeune femme avait fait irruption dans cette maison.

Tauriel voulut lui répondre mais se ravisa. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Kili était encore trop jeune, trop frais pour être dit aussi simplement, et à des étrangers qui plus est. Elle même avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée mais cet amour était venu si naturellement. Legolas, lui, avait compris et même s'il avait désapprouvé le fait qu'elle reste ici, il lui avait laissé le choix. Elle savait ce qu'elle encourait, que c'était contre-nature... que c'était inenvisageable de par leur condition si différente et pourtant... Devait-elle taire les élans de son cœur par commodité ? De toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard. Elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais vraiment s'il devait arriver malheur à celui qui avait si aisément su capturer son amour.

Kili bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et lui pressa plus fortement les doigts. Troublée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché sa main. Fili, qui n'avait pas quitté l'elfe des yeux fut tout à fait surpris en commençant à comprendre. Etait-ce simplement possible que son petit frère et cet elfe se soit amourachés l'un de l'autre ? Il soupira. Dire que Kili faisait dans la facilité était aussi ironique qu'un euphémisme.

Pendant que le petit bourg retrouvait sa tranquillité, les deux filles de Bard qui avaient été aussi surprises que choquées par l'attaque des Orques quelques heures plutôt, décidèrent d'attendre le jour pour aller à la recherche de leur père. Elles avaient peur pour lui et se sentaient aussi de trop dans ce qui restait de leur habitation.

OoooOoOoooO

A quelques kilomètres de là, Legolas galopait à toute vitesse sur son cheval en direction de la forêt de Mirkwood pour prévenir son père des derniers évènements. Le temps était compté avant qu'une nouvelle guerre ne se prépare. Après s'être battu contre Bolg, il avait eu une furieuse envie de le suivre pour lui faire ravaler son indifférence ainsi que son insolence. Il l'avait planté en plein milieu de leur combat, le laissant aux bons soins de ses sous-fifres. C'était inadmissible. Cependant, il avait compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Jamais Bolg n'aurait fui un combat contre un elfe. Il avait plus urgent à faire et cela devait bien plus l'inquiéter qu'un honneur bafoué. Il se rattraperait plus tard, se promit-il.

Les nains étaient en Erebor. En pensant à ces derniers, Legolas se remémora la décision de Tauriel. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il allait devoir faire un rapport complet à son père. Il savait déjà que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Tauriel n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il n'avait pas retrouvé la princesse Ariana qui semblait être partie avec la compagnie de ces imbéciles de nains.

Qu'arrivait-il à ces femmes pour qu'elles préfèrent la compagnie de nains plutôt que celle des elfes ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Fort de ses pensés, il lança sa monture au grand galop. Il fallait qu'il soit à Mirkwood le plus tôt possible.

A mi-parcours, l'elfe distingua alors des cavaliers qui s'avançaient vers lui à toute vitesse. Étonné, il reconnut tout de suite le bras droit de Tauriel suivi de toute l'armée de son père. Ce dernier avait, semble-t-il, appréhendé ce qui allait se passer. Cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

Cette nuit promettait d'être trop courte pour ce qui était à venir.

OoooOoOoooO

Le matin arriva doucement et les habitants de Bourg-Du-Lac se réveillèrent sans se douter que cette journée allait sonner le glas de la paix installée depuis quelques décennies maintenant dans leur village.

Le Bourgmestre était fier de lui : il avait réussi à mettre cet idiot de Bard sous les barreaux. La journée promettait d'être merveilleuse, il le pressentait déjà. Tandis qu'il en était à sa troisième ration de faisans pour le petit déjeuner, le bruit d'une cloche le tira de son orgie de nourriture.

— Maitre, Maitre ! s'exclama Alfrid, totalement essoufflé par sa course.

Le conseiller venait d'entrer en trombe dans la salle à manger, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

— Regardez dehors Maitre, dit-il, haletant… de l'or Maitre ! Il pleut de l'or !

Lâchant le morceau de gibier qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir, le gros homme se rua vers la fenêtre la plus proche et vit effectivement de fines particules dorées qui se posaient sur le toit des maisons et dans sa cour. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'une telle chose se produise. Quand il pensait que cette journée allait être merveilleuse, il était loin du compte.

Dehors, les gens semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux, eux non plus, mais bien vite la surprise et la joie se muèrent rapidement en cri de terreur.

— DRAGOOOON ! hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons un des gardes du Bourgmestre, DRAGON EN VUE !

…_Et dragon vivant, surtout,_ comprit le Maitre de Bourg-Du-Lac qui commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Mais qu'avaient donc fait ces fichus nains, bon sang ?! Pourquoi sa belle journée se transformait-elle de manière si brutale en cauchemar ?! Il aurait du les enfermer, finalement, au lieu d'écouter les beaux discours de ce Prince cul-terreux !

Toujours dans sa cellule, Bard se releva, prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il le savait ! Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait compris qui étaient ces maudits nains ! Que l'enfer soit contre eux ! Que leur avaient-il fait ?

— Sortez-moi de là ! tonna-t-il en frappant les barreaux de toute ses forces.

Bien sûr, personne ne l'entendit car dehors, c'était l'effervescence totale.

OoooOoOoooO

Kili s'éveilla au son que produisit Smaug le Doré en piquant vers le bourg. Un long hurlement à en faire frémir le plus sourd des hommes du village.

— Que… Que se passe-t-il ? voulut-il savoir en se redressant partiellement, les yeux encore mi-clos.

Il se sentait désorienté. Il avait fait le plus doux et le plus beau des rêves. _Sa_ Tauriel, dans ses songes, elle était venue à lui, pour lui, elle le lui avait dit. Sortant de sa torpeur, il avisa alors Oïn, Bofur et son frère qui le dévisageaient, la mine grave. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, au juste ?

— Tu as failli mourir, Kili, dit la voix chevrotante de son frère.

Les deux autres nains hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, appuyant les propos de Fili. Kili soupira. Il était pourtant bien vivant et il ne se sentait pas mal du tout. Juste un peu sonné.

— Mais je suis en vie, aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il néanmoins.

Il allait sortir une blague vaseuse pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qu'il jugeait trop tendue mais ce qu'il vit derrière ses amis le coupa net dans son élan.

_Elle était là_, il ne rêvait pas. Encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

— Tauriel ! chuchota-t-il plus qu'il ne parla. Ses yeux été rivés sur elle. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Ici. Se pouvait-il que…?

— Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ? demanda-t-il, un sourire indécis se dessinant sur son visage encore tiré par la fièvre et ce qu'il venait de traverser.

— Non, répondit Tauriel qui avait la mine préoccupée. Ca ne l'était pas Kili. Je suis bien ici. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, un terrible danger nous guette dehors.

— Un danger ? questionna Kili qui se sentait vraiment confus.

Avait-il raté quelque chose ?

— Oui, reprit Fili, le dragon… Je crois que Thorïn et les autres ont réussi, enfin je l'espère, à regagner Erebor et à reprendre la montagne… mais…

— Mais le dragon est sur nous maintenant, coupa Bofur, les yeux agrandit par l'angoisse.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, un terrible bruit se répercuta dans tout le village suivi d'un horrible craquement, puis de hurlements stridents provenant de toute part. Les murs de planches vibrèrent sous le choc causé par le monstre qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Chacun retint son souffle attendant l'inévitable mais comme rien ne se passait de plus, Tauriel, suivie de Fili, Bofur et Oïn, sortirent dehors pour voir ce qui se passait exactement.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les stupéfia un instant. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de Fili. Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Il voyait double, ce qu'il apercevait là-bas n'était pas possible…

— Oh, par la barbe de Durïn, s'étouffa Bofur, il s'est reproduit comment ?!

— Deux dragons, souffla Fili. Nous sommes fichus.

— Hein ?! s'exclama Oïn qui semblait lui aussi en état de choc.

Comment ne pas l'être à la vue de cette épouvantable découverte ? Personne ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider. Ils allaient tous mourir car déjà tuer un dragon relevait de l'impossible alors deux…

Tauriel ne disait rien, avisant les deux monstres dans le ciel gris, la mine préoccupée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux bêtes ne semblaient pas être réellement ensemble, bien au contraire. Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'elfe comprit que l'un des deux dragons voulait éloigner l'autre de la ville. S'ensuivit alors un incroyable ballet aérien où les deux bêtes, ailes et pattes déployées, s'envoyaient des gerbes de flammes et autres hurlements stridents à la gueule.

Image incroyable et fantastique qui ne laissa pas le capitaine de la garde du Seigneur Thranduil insensible. _Qui a dit que la beauté n'était que l'œuvre du bien_, songea la jeune femme, hypnotisée par ces deux créatures qui se défiaient au dessus de leur tête.

OoooOoOoooO

Aria était furieuse. Elle avait cru pouvoir arrêter Smaug avant qu'il n'atteigne son but mais la bête fut encore une fois plus sournoise que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait déjà réussi à saccager la moitié de Bourg-Du-Lac. On ne voyait plus que les flammes qui consumaient ce qu'il restait de certaines habitations. En contrebas, sur la gauche, elle vit le capitaine de la garde du roi Thranduil et se demanda brièvement ce que Tauriel faisait ici… en compagnie de Fili, Bofur et Oïn… Mais que ? Son inattention servit à Smaug qui lui envoya un coup de pattes et réussit à lui griffer la gueule. Elle hurla de rage. Toutefois, au delà de cette rage froide et mordante, un autre sentiment de pure excitation s'abattit sur elle avec la force d'un ouragan. Elle avait attendu ce moment avec une telle impatience. Elle pouvait enfin rendre coup pour coup, sans se priver, sans se retenir. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé cet instant de confrontation. La bête aurait dû se plier devant sa princesse, sa reine. Au lieu de cela, ce maudit dragon continuait à la défier, à la mettre au pied du mur. Il voulait qu'elle se soumette à lui. Ce que Smaug le Sournois n'arrivait sans doute pas à comprendre, c'était que quoiqu'il arrive, il finirait par céder...et mourir.

Tandis que les habitants du Lac voyaient leurs espoirs s'amenuiser d'heure en heure face aux dragons dans le ciel, un long son provenant d'un cor elfique se fit entendre à l'entrée du village, au niveau du grand pont qui les reliait à la terre ferme. Se redressant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Aria aperçu une armée. Les soldats de Thranduil étaient là, prêts à aider les hommes.

— Habitant du Lac, commença l'un des soldats elfique, s'exprimant en langage commun. Il existe entre les elfes et les hommes, une amitié commerciale de longue date. C'est pourquoi nous venons aujourd'hui vous prêter main forte contre ces monstres qui terrifient ce lieu.

Le garde avisa alors les deux bêtes qui se tournaient toujours autour dans les airs puis se tourna vers ses hommes.

— Archers, en garde ! tonna l'elfe qui se mit à galoper entre les premiers rangs.

Aria crut reconnaître cette blonde chevelure mais se ravisa bien vite. Il était impossible que le prince se mêle aux soldats du roi.

— Prêt ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Les soldats étaient en position, prêt à tirer sur eux.

— Tirez !

C'est alors qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur les deux bêtes qui continuaient à se battre l'une contre l'autre comme si de rien n'était. Bien qu'Aria fasse attention à eux, Smaug quant à lui semblait bien décidé à lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Le manège des dragons continua pendant un certain temps sous le torrent incessant de flèche qui ne semblait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre eux.

Baïn, le fils de Bard, qui avait assisté impuissant à ce terrifiant spectacle lui aussi, décida de tenter par tous les moyens de sortir son père de prison. Quand il avait vu ses deux sœurs courir dans sa direction, il leur avait ordonné d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Que faisaient-elles dehors ? Elles auraient du rester avec les autres. Connaissant Sigrid, cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle aimait ne rien faire comme tout le monde et elle avait toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur père qui restait leur seul parent encore en vie. Avisant que les deux filles étaient enfin en sécurité, il reprit sa course folle. Cela ne fut pas bien difficile d'arriver jusqu'aux geôles du Bourgmestre sans être vu car tout le village était en panique depuis l'arrivée des deux dragons et de l'armée elfique.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes néanmoins pour trouver où avait été placé son père.

— Vite ! lança Bard à son fils qu'il avait vu arriver de loin. Il faut que nous atteignions la tour de garde le plus rapidement possible.

— Attends papa, il faut tu saches, s'exclama alors Baïn, il n'y a pas un mais deux dragons en haut.

— Par l'enfer ! jura Bard, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Une fois qu'ils furent enfin sortis de cet infâme endroit, Bard leva son visage en l'air et put constater que son fils disait vrai. Il y avait bien deux dragons dans le ciel. La prophétie n'avait pourtant pas parlé de ça. Il se sentait perdu mais l'heure n'était plus aux incertitudes. Il devait agir, et vite.

— Baïn, où as-tu caché la flèche que je t'ai confiée ? demanda-t-il urgemment à son fils.

— Par ici papa ! s'exclama Baïn en détendant son jeune corps pour se mettre à courir entre les étalages du marché jouxtant l'entrée du port. L'homme le suivit. Le temps leur était compté. Baïn avait caché la flèche sur le rebord d'une fenêtre jouxtant le bureau des douanes qui avait été déserté depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Après avoir récupéré l'arme en question, Bard partit en direction de la tour et pria pour avoir l'occasion de les embrocher tous les deux. Il savait qu'il était leur dernière chance car, à ce qu'il constatait amèrement, les elfes ne semblaient pas non plus en mesure de les arrêter.

_Maudits soient-ils !_

OoooOoOoooO

Pendant qu'Aria tenait toujours Smaug en garde, elle vit l'archer, Bard, prendre la direction de la tour. Il avait la flèche des nains avec lui. _Que les Drakons en soient loués _pensa-t-elle, soulagée. Par contre, il ne pourrait y avoir qu'une seule chance. Un seul coup. Attrapant fermement l'autre dragon entre ses griffes, elle fit appelle à toute la magie de ses ancêtres pour pouvoir délivrer à l'homme qui se trouvait au dessous d'eux un message d'une importance capitale.

Tandis que Bard avait réussi à rejoindre l'édifice et qu'il était à mi chemin de son but, il crut entendre une voix dans sa tête. Devenait-il fou ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se secoua brusquement mais la voix était toujours là, raisonnant en lui.

_« Bard, pour tuer le dragon, vous devez viser son abdomen, là où le feu rougeoie. Bard, ne visez rien d'autre que le ventre de la bête. C'est votre seule et unique chance. Ne la gâchez pas. »_

La voix impérieuse lui rappelait celle de la Dame Aria. Pourtant c'était impossible, elle était à des kilomètres de là. Sans doute déjà tuée par le, enfin les monstres. Poussant un juron, il escalada les dernières marches avant de pouvoir actionner la flèche dans l'engin fabriqué dans les forges des nains d'Erebor.

Le dragon qui tenait toujours fermement Smaug avait bien vu que l'archer était en position de tir. Smaug, quant à lui, trop occupé à se dépêtrer de son adversaire, n'avait pour le moment rien vu. C'était tant mieux, se dit Aria. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le lâche. Surtout pas maintenant.

— Si tu penses que toi ou ces maudits elfes allez gagner, petite princesse, grogna le monstre, vous vous fourvoyez tous.

Il cracha alors une gerbe de flamme qui fut déviée dans les airs. C'est alors qu'un long sifflement se fit entendre à leurs oreilles. Aria n'avait toujours pas lâché Smaug quand elle comprit que Bard avait très vraisemblablement réussi à atteindre sa cible, il avait écouté son conseil. Le dragon qu'elle tenait toujours de toutes ses forces se mit à hurler, des cris perçants s'échappaient de sa gueule mais hélas il était déjà trop tard pour lui. La flèche noire venait de transpercer avec une violence inouïe son abdomen pour finir par se loger dans le haut de la poitrine de l'autre bête qui le tenait.

C'est sous les grognements ininterrompus du monstre qui avait causé tant de ravage et de souffrance, qu'elle vit défiler le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'un gros trou noir ne l'avale entièrement. Elle eu juste le temps de reprendre son apparence humaine avant de perdre définitivement conscience.

OoooOoOoooO

Bilbo suivait Thorïn et les autres dans le dédale de la forteresse d'Erebor. Alors que l'heure était grave au dehors, Thorïn avait totalement refusé de porter assistance aux habitants de Bourg-Du-Lac.

— Que pouvons-nous y faire de toute façon, argua-t-il en colère. Rien. Autant rester ici, il y a tellement de travail.

— Comme de se débarrasser des morts, chuchota Ori à l'oreille de Dori. Le nain tremblait encore de l'horrible découverte qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt. Dans la salle jouxtant celle au trône s'amoncelait un amas de cadavre encore en état de décomposition, envoyant des relents nauséabonds à qui s'en approchait trop près. Le froid de la montagne avait, semble–t-il, très bien conservé l'état de tous ses morts des femmes et des enfants pour la plupart. Bilbo en avait la chair de poule. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, quitter cet énorme tombeau le plus vite possible.

Alors que tous étaient choqués par cet affreux spectacle, cela n'avait pas pour autant décontenancé leur chef. Bien au contraire, Thorïn semblait vouloir redevenir le maitre des lieux, coûte que coûte.

— Mais c'est insensé ! marmonna Bilbo qui ne savait que penser du comportement de celui qui était devenu, au cours de l'aventure, un véritable ami.

Thorïn, après le choc passé des révélations concernant Aria et de tout le reste, ne décolérait toujours pas. Comme il aurait aimé faire fi de ce que son cœur lui chantait. Trois chansons bien différentes et bien distinctes qu'il ne lui plaisait guère d'entendre. Une part de lui criait qu'il devait sortir de cette montagne, _SA_ montagne, pour vérifier qu'Aria, _SON_ Aria, n'avait rien. Qu'il la voulait toujours quoiqu'elle soit car après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas sauvé d'une mort certaine ? Par la barbe de Durïn, il lui avait donné son cœur et malheureusement pour lui, tout comme les elfes, les nains ne le donnaient pas aussi facilement. Après coup, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Dans le même temps et malgré tout, une autre chanson, bien moins exaltante, bien plus perturbante, s'agitait dans tout son être. Un chant où la trahison s'insinuait à travers tous les pores de sa peau, aussi acide et destructrice qu'un poison. Qu'il voulait la haïr, cette traitresse pour qui il avait été prêt à tout donner. Il s'était agenouillé devant elle, s'était donné à elle. Il lui avait fait confiance, bon sang ! Il avait finalement cru en elle. Elle, qui était un… dragon ! Son ennemi juré ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement, lui qui avait toujours évité les affaires de cœur.

Entre ces deux mélodies se jouait aussi un accord beaucoup plus impérieux, enchanteur même… _Son Arkenstone_. Où était-elle par Durïn ? Jamais il ne quitterait ses trésors ! Plus jamais on ne les lui enlèverait. Thorïn Oakenshield scruta les ombres de son palais devenu tombeau et poussa un rugissement qui se termina par un rire tonitruant qui se répercuta entre les méandres des longs et grands couloirs d'Erebor. Son royaume était enfin à lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi misérable et incomplet ?

Tandis que le prince ruminait sa tragédie personnelle, le temps passa, le jour succomba à la nuit jusqu'à ce que le soleil reprenne ses droits à nouveaux. L'aventure, finalement, semblait bien loin d'être terminée pour les nains d'Erebor.

OoooOoOoooO

Aria avait terriblement mal à l'épaule. Doucement, elle émergea des ténèbres en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle se remémora les derniers jours et voulut se redresser mais une longue plainte sortie de sa gorge quand elle tenta de le faire.

— « _Doucement »,_ lui dit une voix en elfique qui pétrifia Aria. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu du Sindarin.

_Etait-elle donc de retour dans les cachots de Mirkwood ?_

— Où ? Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux avec précaution. La lumière lui faisait mal quand elle essaya d'ouvrir les paupières.

— Vous êtes dans mon humble demeure, où du moins ce qu'il en reste, lui apprit alors la voix atone de Bard.

Aria poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas de retour dans la demeure du Seigneur de la Forêt Noire, c'était déjà ça. Puis elle se rappela les évènements tragiques depuis Erebor et … Smaug.

— Le dragon ? voulut-elle savoir, le cœur battant.

— Il est mort, reprit la douce voix féminine mais en langage commun cette fois.

Intriguée, Ariana tourna la tête pour découvrir le capitaine de la garde. Tauriel. Elle ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois mais avait été intriguée par cette femme qui se battait comme un homme. Il était toutefois étrange que le Seigneur Thranduil ait permis qu'une femme se joigne à ses soldats et encore plus qu'il en fasse un capitaine. Cependant, l'aura que dégageait cette elfe était aussi pure et bienveillante que forte et vaillante. On pouvait sentir que Tauriel était du genre à ne jamais faillir et suivre les impulsions que lui dictait son cœur.

S'adossant à ses oreillers Aria aperçut alors devant son lit, la mine intriguée et inquiète de trois… non quatre nains.

— Kili ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un filet de voix, vous êtes vivant !

— Heu oui, répondit ce dernier. Il semblait gêné… C'est Tauriel qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Il coula un regard vers l'elfe aux cheveux roux, empreint de bien plus que de la simple gratitude, ce qui fit tiquer Aria. Elle avait sans doute inventé ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Cependant et par précaution elle préféra s'assurer que c'était bien la fatigue et son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

— Tauriel ? demanda-t-elle.

Aria avisa alors la rougeur qui montait aux joues de la jeune elfe et en les observant bien tour à tour, elle finit par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle avait cru voir.

_Bien,_ pensa-t-elle au moins que ces deux là aient un dénouement heureux même si elle savait que les elfes… ou même les nains, ne verraient pas cette union d'un très bon œil.

La jeune femme avait tant de choses à dire, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait se reposer un petit peu pour aller mieux ensuite. Tauriel lui donna alors une nouvelle potion qui l'emporta dans les limbes du sommeil.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'un jour plus tard, se sentant un peu mieux quoique encore terriblement fatiguée. Quand elle sortit du lit, elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Elle pouvait entendre des voix masculines deviser dans l'autre pièce. Elle entra sans trop faire de bruit. Fili fut le premier à se lever quand il l'aperçut. Il la fixait de manière intense et peu amène. La jeune femme savait pourquoi les nains et même Bard semblaient sur leur garde tout à coup.

— Vous ne devriez pas être debout, lui dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Doucement, Bard la ramena à sa couche suivit par tout le monde. Kili, Fili, Oïn, Bofur, Bard et enfin Tauriel la dévisageaient de façon aussi pénétrante qu'étrange.

Soupirant, elle s'adossa aux oreillers que lui avait rajouté l'homme pour qu'elle soit plus à son aise. Il était temps de leur dire la vérité, comprit-elle.

— Je pense que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, commença-t-elle tendue.

A Suivre

* * *

_Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours dessus. Sinon, oui j'ai posté avec un jour d'avance car demain je vais être très occupée car je déménage le weekend prochain._

* * *

Et sinon, avec Precioustomomi, nous venons de créer une page Facebook pour parler de nos fanfictions en cours. Personnellement, je pense y mettre des images, et aussi des passages inédits de mes deux fics en cours : **La Malédiction d'Erebor** ainsi qu'**Une Quête Ratée**. Ca serait aussi l'occasion de parler de notre passion commune. Son adresse : ** facebookpointcom/TerreduMilieuFanfictions** ( faut juste rajouter le http et compagnie et mettre un vrai. à la place du point... N'hésitez pas à nous liker si le cœur vous en dit ^^) Je remettrai l'adresse dans mon profil aussi.


	12. La princesse Ariana

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur **

Comme je vous le disais la semaine dernière, je suis actuellement en pleins déménagement et accessoirement SDF jusqu'à la mi-mars. Avec tout ça, la semaine dernière et cette semaine, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de répondre individuellement à vos reviews que ce soit par MP ou ici. Rassurez-vous ce fait est exceptionnel ! J'adore vous répondre !

Sinon, question écriture c'est un peu le point mort et j'espère me rattraper la semaine prochaine. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai encore quelques chapitres sous le coude donc, je ne stresse pas. Concernant ce nouveau chapitre, sachez que je l'aime beaucoup. Surtout un passage d'ailleurs que j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à écrire.

* * *

Tout de même je souhaitais remercier chaleureusement toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des messages pour **le chapitre 9 **: **LouOak**, **BlueNolly**, **Karine Darnessy**,** Petiteloutre**,** Manelor**, **Precioustomomi**,** Kilarii**, **So-darkCorleone**, **Mathy** et **Megane** – Comme d'habitude, vos mots me font toujours énormément plaisir. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire comme vous le faites !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing **et** rating :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un grand merci à ma copine de toujours, ma précieuse **Lilou black** !

* * *

Voici la suite des aventures de Thorïn, Aria et compagnie ! Une fois n'est pas coutume mais je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'écouter la BO de «_ Home_ » de « _Armand Amar_ » qui m'a accompagnée durant l'écriture de ce chapitre. « _The Dead Seas_ » est le titre que j'associe à un certain passage, je vous laisse deviner lequel.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 10

**La princesse Ariana**

— _Un jour, princesse Ariana, vous trouverez un prince qui vous sera destiné, lui avait dit sa préceptrice._

_Au départ, elle ne l'avait pas crue. Comment pourrait-elle trouver un prince dans le royaume de son père qui comptait si peu de représentants masculins ? De toute façon, même avec cela, il n'y aurait pas d'autre prince dans les environs avant …très longtemps, voire jamais._

_Pourtant, en cette belle soirée d'été, la princesse Ariana sut qu'elle avait eu tort de désespérer._

_Il y avait bel et bien un prince dans la salle d'audience de son père, un homme qui ne soit ni de sa famille ni de sa race. Un vrai prince. Intimidée par la prestance et l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, elle fut incapable d'aller le saluer. Elle irait à sa rencontre à sa manière. Il était tellement rare que son père reçoive des invités qu'elle en tremblait encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Il était comme dans ses rêves de jeune fille : parfait._

— _Oh Tylda ! glapit Ariana, quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre, il faut que tu me fasses la plus belle possible !_

_La princesse était dans tous ses états, ce qui fit rire sa gouvernante._

— _Allons, allons, mon enfant, vous êtes déjà parfaite comme cela, gronda gentiment Tylda._

_Ariana cessa de bouger et se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait élevée._

— _Tu crois vraiment que je sois présentable pour ma rencontre avec un prince ? demanda timidement la jeune fille._

_Tylda la couva des yeux un instant. Sa petite Ariana était son plus beau trésor. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde… Cependant, elle était bien loin des canons standards de leur peuple ou de celui du fameux Prince en question. Exhalant un long soupir, elle se fit néanmoins un devoir de rassurer sa jeune protégée._

— _Tu es parfaite, mon petit. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu le sais bien._

_Ariana observa Tylda, la mine boudeuse. Elle savait bien que lorsque sa gouvernante lui parlait ainsi, c'était pour ne pas la blesser. Soit, elle ne serait jamais vraiment belle mais elle espérait qu'en étant bien habillée, ça ferait la différence. Une fois que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre famille s'en fut allée, elle admira la délicieuse robe verte qu'elle avait mise un peu plus tôt. Elle adorait cette robe qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une vraie princesse de conte de fée. Elle était large avec une multitude de jupons et de dentelles. Estimant que sa mise était correcte, la jeune fille qui sortait à peine de l'enfance sortit avec précipitation pour se rendre dans les jardins d'été. Qu'elle avait hâte de faire admirer sa nouvelle tenue à Alguerron, son meilleur ami et l'un des plus vieux gardes du royaume de son père. Toute à sa course, elle ne vit pas qu'un homme était sur son chemin et elle le percuta de plein fouet. Sous la violence du coup, elle retomba durement sur les fesses._

— _Aie, gémit-elle, avant de relever la tête pour incendier l'impudent qui n'avait pas dévié à temps de sa trajectoire pour la laisser passer. Cependant, les mots qu'elle allait lui lancer furent bloqués dans sa gorge car devant elle ne se tenait pas n'importe qui. Il était là, plus grand et encore plus beau vu de près. Son prince aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux les plus bleus et les plus purs qu'elle ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Lui aussi semblait sous le coup de l'émotion il la fixa étrangement avant de lui lancer en riant :_

— _Par les Valar mais qu'avant-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas un petit lutin des bois échappé de je ne sais quelle forêt ?_

_La princesse Ariana fut trop secouée par ce qu'il venait de dire pour émettre le moindre mot. Le prince venait-il de se moquer d'elle ?_

— _Je ne sais pas d'où vous vous êtes échappée étrange petite chose, reprit-il tout en la toisant d'un air hautain et amusé, mais vous feriez mieux de retrouver les vôtres avant que quelqu'un ne décide de vous jeter hors d'ici un coup de pied aux fesses._

_Loin de se laisser émouvoir par les insultes du Prince, la princesse Ariana se releva du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, épousseta sa jolie robe verte à froufrous, releva doucement un de ses jupons et balança le coup de pied le plus violent qu'elle put donner dans le tibia du Prince._

— _Je suis la princesse Ariana, sale vilain crapaud, et ce royaume est celui de mon père ! C'est vous que l'on devrait jeter de cet endroit avec un bon coup de pied bien placé ! Espèce de sale… sale…elfe de malheur, finit-elle par dire quand elle avisa qu'il avait les oreilles pointues._

_Puis elle prit ses jambes à son cou et fila le plus vite possible avant que cet ignoble individu puisse voir ses larmes. _

_Finalement, elle détestait les Princes ! Surtout les Princes Elfiques !_

OoooOoOoooO

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Thorïn, Bilbo et le reste de la compagnie des nains avaient repris possession de la Montagne Solitaire. Toujours aussi fermement décidé à oublier le reste du monde en dehors de son royaume, Thorïn commença à parler rénovation avec son plus fidèle conseiller, Balïn. Ce dernier était partagé entre sa loyauté envers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son roi et la raison qui le poussait à dire à Thorïn ce qu'il pensait vraiment de ses actes.

Chaque nain présent s'était vu attribuer par leur chef la lourde tache de rendre Erebor habitable, vœu bien pieux selon toute vraisemblance. Bilbo, quant à lui, s'était fait un peu oublier. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à la mine sombre et terrifiante de Thorïn qui semblait autant obsédé par sa pierre qu'il ne retrouvait pas que par la belle Aria qui avait disparut en même temps que le dragon.

Selon toute supposition, l'aventure pour notre cher petit Hobbit aurait du s'arrêter ici car après tout, son contrat n'avait pas stipulé qu'il aille au delà et personne n'avait pensé à le reconduire. Fort de ces pensés, Bilbo, la mine renfrognée et la main toujours fourrée dans la poche de sa veste, triturait l'anneau qu'il avait volé à ce Gollum. Ce que les nains ne savaient pas… et qu'il se serait bien gardé de leur dire, c'est qu'il savait où se trouvait le joyau de Thorïn, l'_Arkenstone_. Oui, il le savait fort bien puisqu'il se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de cette même veste qu'il portait. Avec une certaine pointe de regret, il se souvint des jours heureux à la Comté quand il n'était pas encore devenu un « Maitre Cambrioleur » confirmé, ce qu'il était absolument depuis… qu'il le veuille où non. C'était un fait que lui-même ne pouvait remettre en question. Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Revenant au présent, il croisa Dwalïn et Dori en plein conciliabule dans l'un des gigantesques couloirs d'Erebor.

— Bonjour, bien belle journée, lança Bilbo adoptant un air qu'il voulait décontracté mais qui lui valut des haussements de sourcils d'incompréhension. Dwalïn se mit à regarder le plafond et les murs en soupirant lourdement.

— Parce que vous appelez ça une belle journée, vous ? grogna-t-il, sarcastique.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, cher Bilbo, ajouta Dori le plus sérieusement du monde, je serais bien incapable de vous dire si c'est une belle journée ou pas.

Le semi-homme les regarda tour à tour sans se départir de son sourire factice.

— Oui bien-sûr, c'est vrai, argua-t-il mais c'est une belle journée quand même pour les nains, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout vous avez retrouvé votre montagne, votre trésor, vous êtes heureux.

Dori et Dwalïn ne lui répondirent pas, préférant le laisser à son discours dénué de sens pour eux. Comment auraient-il pu être heureux alors que plusieurs des leurs étaient peut-être entre les mains d'un dragon tandis qu'eux-mêmes s'étaient enterrés vivants dans un tombeau géant ? Car la vérité était là. Personne n'aurait osé le dire à Thorïn mais Erebor était devenu un véritable mausolée.

Bilbo suivit des yeux les deux nains qui étaient repartis à leurs activités. Il savait bien qu'il était nerveux. Il parlait toujours trop quand il était nerveux. Tentant de se redonner du courage, car il en avait bien besoin, il déambula tranquillement dans les interminables dédales de ce royaume mortuaire en sifflotant doucement, puis s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de l'une des pièces attenantes. Intrigué, il se pinça les lèvres avant d'insérer l'anneau à son annulaire. Devenu ainsi invisible, il s'approcha un peu plus et découvrit qu'il s'agissait du vieux Balïn et de Thorïn lui-même. Sans faire de bruit, il avança et se posta dans un des recoins pour mieux écouter. Oh, il s'avait bien que c'était mal d'espionner ainsi la conversation des autres mais pouvait-il faire autrement quand il avait l'impression que sa vie était en danger à chaque instant ? L'anneau le protégerait, il le savait.

— Il n'en est pas question, Balïn ! Notre place est à Erebor pas dehors ! tonna Thorïn furieux que son conseiller s'oppose à ses décisions.

Balïn avait finalement opté pour la voix de la raison et avait décidé d'avoir une franche conversation avec son roi et néanmoins ami.

— Je comprends ton impatience à régner sur tes terres Thorïn mais… pas comme ça, répondit Balïn doucement.

— Et comment veux-tu que je fasse, alors ? hurla l'autre nain dont la colère ne cessait d'enfler.

— D'abord, reprit le conseiller qui avait gardé son calme, nous devrions retrouver les autres à Bourg-Du-Lac. Kili et Fili sont tes neveux et tes uniques héritiers dans l'immédiat, Thorïn. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça.

Thorïn le regarda durement. Il semblait réfléchir. Balïn sut alors qu'il y avait encore un infime espoir. Fort de ses convictions, il continua sur sa lancée :

— De plus, continua-t-il tout en pesant bien ses mots, il serait judicieux de retrouver Aria. Certes, elle est ce qu'elle est, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant que le nom de la jeune femme, l'avait fait grogner, mais peut-être qu'elle porte ton héritier. On ne sait jamais.

A ces mots, Thorïn se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il aurait préféré ne jamais y penser, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi Balïn osait-il mettre cette supposition sur le tapis ?

— Que m'importe ce que cette femelle traitresse porte en elle. Je la tuerai si je la retrouve, souffla Thorïn, l'air plus belliqueux que jamais.

Le vieux conseiller secoua la tête tristement.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'Aria est un dragon, qu'elle est mauvaise. Elle n'est pas Smaug, elle t'a sauvé la vie, Thorïn.

— C'EST UN MONSTRE ! cria le prince d'Erebor. Un monstre, tu m'entends ! Comment pourrais-je accepter cette engeance, cette… créature — il cracha le mot — parmi nous. Elle s'est jouée de nous, de moi !

Le prince était furieux et faisait les cent pas devant Balïn.

— Elle m'a volé, continua Thorïn, elle m'a volé mon plus précieux trésor. Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle me vole encore, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui même que pour le vieux nain qui lui faisait face à présent.

Balïn savait de quoi Thorïn parlait. Il l'avait vu quand l'attitude de ce dernier avait totalement changé quelques jours après qu'ils soient arrivés au Bourg qui vivait paisiblement sur l'Esgaroth. Le conseiller de Thorïn en avait été heureux pour lui. Trouver l'amour était une chose très précieuse chez les nains mais encore plus quand cet amour était partagé. Et, Balïn l'avait fort bien compris, c'était réciproque. Bien que choqué par les révélations sur les origines d'Aria, qui n'était pas si humaine que ça finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait jamais menti sur ses sentiments. Elle aimait leur prince, elle lui avait été fidèle, l'avait protégé. Elle méritait qu'on lui pardonne d'être ce qu'elle était.

— Je te laisse, Thorïn, mais tu devrais réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire. N'oublie pas non plus que les vivres vont bientôt nous manquer. Nous serons alors bien obligés de sortir de la montagne.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant le prince d'Erebor dans la confusion et la colère la plus totale.

Tandis que Bilbo quittait à son tour la chambre de Thorïn, il entendit d'autres éclats de voix, bien plus joyeux par contre, qui l'incitèrent à redevenir visible pour s'encourir des dernières nouvelles. La conversation entre Balïn et Thorïn l'avait passablement ébranlé.

OoooOoOoooO

— Alors comme ça, vous êtes un dragon, répéta lentement Fili qui semblait encore abasourdi parce qu'Aria venait de leur dévoiler.

Elle était assise au milieu du grand lit qui se trouvait dans la petite pièce exiguë constituant la salle à manger de Bard — les nains avaient bougé le meuble pour plus de commodité. Ce dernier se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, la mine sérieuse.

— C'est cela, Fili, mais je préfère le terme « Drakon » ou « Drakonnite » que dragon car comme je vous l'ai expliqué nous ne sommes pas juste de simples bêtes.

— Ben ça alors, souffla Kili. Et vous êtes aussi une princesse ?

— La dernière de son peuple, déclara Tauriel d'une voix douce qui s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune femme.

Aria lui en fut reconnaissante. Bien qu'elle sache n'avoir rien à craindre de l'elfe, elle appréhendait encore les réactions des nains.

— Mais pourquoi nous avoir caché ce que vous étiez ? questionna Bofur, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Aria fut surprise par sa question. Etait-il simple d'esprit ? Quoique, avec Bofur rien n'était sûr.

— Enfin Bofur, comment pensez-vous que Thorïn l'aurait pris ?

— Aussi bien que possible et avec une hache plantée dans votre corps, Dame… heu Princesse Aria, lança Kili qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère qu'il jugeait trop pesante.

Ladite princesse lui offrit alors un immense sourire avant de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les yeux médusés de ses compagnons qu'elle compris son erreur. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de les cacher à leur vue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses oreilles qui paraissaient bien plus elfiques que Drakonnites. Avec un soupir, elle se redressa de toute sa taille. Elle était étonnée que les nains l'acceptent si bien. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir quant au sujet de ses pensés les plus intimes : Thorïn. Que _Eru_ et _Drakos_ lui viennent en aide mais lui et la chaleur de ses bras lui manquaient terriblement.

— J'aimerais juste avoir une petite information, Princesse Ariana, dit Bard, la tirant de ses rêveries.

— Aria, le coupa-t-elle, je préfère Aria.

— Très bien, Aria. Dites-moi, si votre peuple est aussi civilisé que vous le dites, comment se fait-il que les dragons soient depuis la nuit des temps le sujet de bien des mises en garde pour les habitants de la Terre du Milieu ?

— Vous venez de donner vous-même la réponse, mon ami, répliqua-t-elle. Une mise en garde. Les dragons apparaissent rarement dans le ciel pour une peccadille. Le seul moyen de les faire sortir de leur royaume, c'est en _assassinant_ vos montagnes. Mon peuple en est le gardien depuis la création de la Terre du Milieu. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, dans chaque montagne, un cœur bat, et ce cœur, vous le connaissez car il s'agit de ce que vous appelez plus majestueusement, l'_Arkenstone_.

Les nains en étaient bouche-bée. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que leur Montagne Solitaire était aussi vivante que n'importe quel être humain. Ils auraient aimé ne pas croire les propos d'Aria mais ils avaient voyagé en sa compagnie, elle les avait sauvés plusieurs fois, même de façon maladroite et surtout elle avait réussi l'impensable : elle avait su capturer le cœur de Thorïn Oakenshield. En l'espace de quelques jours ils avaient retrouvé le fier et digne prince d'Erebor si pleins de vie qu'ils avaient connu jadis.

— Juste une dernière chose, reprit Bard qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors pourquoi Smaug a-t-il causé autant de mal et de désolation sur son passage ?

A ce triste rappel, le visage d'Aria se contracta de colère contenue.

— Smaug était le plus filou et le plus sournois des sujets de mon père. Je le haïssais. Il avait toujours cette manière bien vicieuse de vous faire douter de vous, de votre valeur. Quand mon père l'a envoyé, il n'avait pour seule et unique mission que de récupérer le cœur de la Montagne d'Erebor et de le ramener au palais Drakonnite. Pas de causer un génocide humain et nain, cracha-t-elle violemment.

— Mais, insista Fili qui se doutait bien que tout ceci lui causait de la peine, cependant il avait besoin de savoir. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenue alors ?

Aria le dévisagea, se remémorant ces jours tristes où elle avait vu les siens s'éteindre. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Fili s'en voulut de sa question. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, ça le rendait aussi malade que s'il s'était agi de son frère.

— Mon peuple s'est laissé mourir, Fili. Las d'être pris pour des monstres, las de voir qu'un seul d'entre eux avait réussi à causer plus de mal que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils vivaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'ont tout simplement plus su comment continuer.

— Mais vous êtes là, murmura Tauriel.

— Je suis jeune, Tauriel. J'avais trop de rage et de colère en moi, trop le goût de la vengeance pour me laisser entrainer par la mort.

— Heu, Dame Aria, demanda Bofur, j'ai moi aussi une question mais promis, après on vous laisse tranquille. Vous êtes plus dragon qu'être humain ou…

Fili agacé lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia.

— Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal, s'exclama-t-il.

— Parce que tu crois que ce genre de question ne fait pas mal ? grogna Fili qui voulait laisser la jeune femme se reposer.

— Ce n'est rien, soupira Aria avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. J'ai beau me transformer en _dragon_ comme vous dites, je suis la plupart du temps dans ce corps ci, qui est celui que j'avais à ma naissance, d'ailleurs.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que ce ne soit Bard qui prenne l'initiative de le rompre.

— Bien, mes amis, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains. Je propose que nous laissions la demoiselle, enfin la princesse, se reposer. Nous avons des choses à faire, des gens à voir.

— Mais ?! relança Aria. Vous ne me considérez pas comme une… ennemie ?

Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons d'angoisse. Comment ces petites gens étaient-ils devenus si importants à ses yeux ?

— Bien sûr que non ! répondirent Fili et Kili en même temps. Vous êtes des nôtres, maintenant !

— Oh ! fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

— Oui, oui, reprit Bofur, finalement, on vous aime bien alors ne vous inquiétez pas et reposez-vous.

Sur ces dernières paroles abruptes, la pièce se vida, laissant Aria sidérée. La flamme de l'espérance, encore bien vacillante, venait de se raviver avec une force nouvellement acquise. Une force qu'elle devait à ces nains… ses amis. Soupirant, elle décida de se rallonger. Oui, elle allait se reposer pour reprendre des forces. Elle avait deux cœurs à retrouver. C'est sur ce doux et fol espoir qu'elle s'endormit.

OoooOoOoooO

Le roi Thranduil se dressait sur le pont de l'Esgaroth avec toute la prestance que sa condition lui conférait. Quand son fils était revenu la mine sombre, il avait compris qu'il était temps d'agir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tomber ceux avec qui les siens commerçaient depuis que le dragon s'était emparé du royaume des nains. Une alliance tacite existait entre les elfes et les hommes. De plus, il avait eu envie de montrer à ces nains qu'il savait aider ceux qu'il jugeait dignes de son attention. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le terrible combat qui avait eu lieu dans les airs quelques jours plus tôt n'était que les prémices d'une guerre qui ne faisait que commencer. Il avait écouté son fils lui relater les derniers événements et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait rester inactif. Cela se passait aux frontières de son royaume et ne pouvait être balayé d'un simple revers de main. Legolas avait su donner les bons arguments pour qu'il finisse par se ranger à son avis. Il avisa son fils qui était resté à ses côtés. Il était fier de lui. Legolas était devenu un guerrier aguerri, un meneur. Son seul point faible restait dans son amour de l'inédit et des hommes. Cela le perdrait certainement un jour. C'est pourquoi, dès que tout ceci serait terminé, il avait des plans pour lui, des plans qu'il espérait bien mettre en pratique.

Au loin, il avisa le petit groupe qui s'avançait vers lui. Un homme, trois nains et … ses traits se durcirent quand il reconnu l'elfe qui se tenait avec eux. Il décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— Seigneur Thranduil, roi de la forêt de Mirkwood, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre modeste village, commença Bard avec plein de déférence envers le roi des elfes sylvains de la Forêt Noire.

— Certes, mais à qui ai-je affaire ? demanda Thranduil en le toisant du haut de sa monture, un sublime cerf argenté, venant des terres oubliées.

Bard, qui connaissait le roi de nom, ne se laissa pas démonter par la royale attitude du souverain elfique. Néanmoins ce fut Tauriel qui répondit :

— Il s'agit de Bard, le dernier descendant de Girion, commença-t-elle.

Dès qu'elle voulut reprendre, Thranduil la coupa.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que j'adressais la parole, Tauriel.

Legolas, qui était resté à côté de son père, fronça les sourcils. Il semblerait bien que son amie ait quelques soucis à se faire. Mais de cela, ils en aviseraient plus tard. Le fils de Thranduil connaissait bien Bard pour l'avoir rencontré à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il venait faire du commerce avec les elfes de Mirkwood.

— Père, commença Legolas, Bard est le descendant de Girion, le dernier seigneur de Dale.

— Ainsi donc voici l'héritier de ce fameux roi. La lignée n'est donc pas éteinte, intéressant.

Tauriel leva les yeux, agacée par les échanges du père avec le fils. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Thranduil mais cette fois, il l'exaspérait encore plus que d'habitude. Avisant Kili sur le côté, elle lui tapa doucement l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne vers elle. Discrètement, elle tourna un œil vers le Seigneur de Mirkwood et prit doucement la main de Kili dans la sienne. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise.

Legolas, à qui ce manège n'avait pas échappé, se demanda brièvement si la jeune femme avait perdu la tête. Mais qu'espérait-elle en agissant ainsi ? Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de se focaliser sur ça, des problèmes bien plus graves requéraient toute son attention ainsi que celle de son père.

— Le dragon a été vaincu, dit Bard tout en toisant Legolas et son père.

Thranduil haussa brièvement un sourcil. Son regard, aussi perçant et vif que l'œil d'un aigle, n'avait pas quitté celui de l'homme.

— Et qu'en est-il du second ? demanda Thranduil, l'air imperturbable.

Son fils tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Thranduil leva sa main en un geste qui exigeait le silence de la part de ce dernier. Legolas s'abstint donc de tout commentaire sur le sujet mais continua néanmoins à regarder son père sombrement. Le second dragon s'était-il enfui ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Le Seigneur de Mirkwood, indifférent aux réactions de son fils, continua à toiser son interlocuteur. Il avait bien vu que ce Bard avait compris de qui il voulait parler.

— Où est-elle ?

— En sécurité, répondit Bard qui avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la jeune femme.

— Bien. Dès que nous aurons parlé, vous irez me la chercher. Nous la ramènerons chez nous.

Le roi ne demandait pas, il exigeait, comprit Bard qui n'apprécia pas la façon dont ce grand elfe le jaugeait.

En quelques mots, le roi des Elfes exposa ses craintes auprès de Bard, Tauriel et des nains. Une guerre se profilait à l'horizon. L'arrivée des orques dans cette partie du territoire n'augurait rien de bon et il était à prévoir que très prochainement, chaque peuple devrait mettre leurs griefs de côté pour s'unir à nouveau comme dans l'ancien temps. En attendant, ils devaient fortifier la ville et ses frontières… en demandant de l'aide au roi d'Erebor.

La nuit venait de tomber et les soldats du roi Thranduil ainsi que leur Seigneur prirent la route vers le camp qu'ils avaient installé non loin de là. Tandis que Bard et les nains repartaient vers le village, Legolas se précipita vers celle qu'il considérait comme son amie la plus précieuse.

— Tauriel, cria-t-il en s'élançant vers elle. Attends, il faut que nous discutions. Il lui attrapa le bras doucement, et elle ne tenta pas de se dégager.

Les deux amis se mesurèrent du regard quelques instants.

— Tauriel, tu ne rentres pas avec-nous ? demanda Kili qui s'était approché d'eux. On pouvait lire une certaine inquiétude dans ses yeux.

L'elfe se retourna vers lui.

— Vas y, Kili, je vous rejoins le plus vite possible.

On put entendre alors le jeune nain émettre un soupir de soulagement. Cela fit sourire Tauriel de plaisir. Quant à Legolas il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension… comme son père.

Quand le prince de Mirkwood fut certain que le nain était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, il commença à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

— Tauriel, tu ne peux pas te permettre cette folie, plaida-t-il.

— Quelle folie ? s'énerva-t-elle. De quoi me parles-tu ?

— Mais enfin, tu ne peux décemment pas aimer un nain, Tauriel, s'exclama-t-il plus surpris que furieux. C'est tout bonnement impossible et… mal.

La jeune femme le regarda de travers.

— En quoi aimer est-il mal, prince Legolas ?

Elle était furieuse. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la comprendre… et l'accepter ?

— En rien, Tauriel, mais aimer un _nain _?

Il ferma les yeux, il avait tellement l'air de souffrir, néanmoins il reprit.

— C'est juste contre-nature.

Son amie pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux avant de soupirer bruyamment.

— Contre-nature, Legolas ? Mais l'amour ne devrait pas avoir de frontière ! Aimer, c'est la liberté, Legolas, aimer et être aimé en retour, c'est tellement bon. Cela fait tellement chaud au cœur. Qu'importe que celui qui te rend cet amour soit un elfe, un nain un homme ou je ne sais quoi encore !

Tauriel n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Legolas était son ami, son seul et véritable ami. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

— Je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer Kili, reprit-elle, désespérée mais si sûre d'elle à la fois. Il est venu à moi comme la plus belle des étincelles. Une étoile de lumière qui m'a éclairée au milieu de mes ténèbres. J'avais tellement froid, j'étais tellement seule et depuis tellement de temps.

Tauriel se mit à trembler, et au moment où Legolas voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle se détourna de lui.

— Ne fais pas ça Tauriel, supplia-t-il, ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça. Ne disparais pas de ma vie.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

— Je ne me détourne pas de toi, Legolas, c'est toi qui insistes pour mettre des barrières entre nous.

Il la força à lui faire face et lui releva doucement le menton. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

— Tu es ma plus précieuse amie, Tauriel, je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir. Aimer ce nain — il se força à dire ce mot qui lui engourdissait la langue — te fera irrémédiablement souffrir. Es-tu seulement prête à l'accepter ? Prête à être rejetée des tiens ?

— Je ne veux pas le perdre, gémit-elle. Je l'aime au delà du raisonnable. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais si je ne le fais pas je crois bien que… j'en mourrai !

Alors elle fondit complètement en larmes. Legolas, levant les yeux au ciel en une muette supplique, la prit dans ses bras et les referma autour d'elle en un cocon protecteur et rassurant. Il pria Eru et les Valar de pouvoir continuer à prendre soin d'elle. Il ne s'était jamais douté à quel point elle avait été seule pendant tout ce temps. Lui, son ami, n'avait pas su voir au delà des apparences. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir sous-estimé son mal-être. Une vague de haine déferla en lui quand il songea à ce Kili, ce nain qui avait su toucher l'elfe la plus pure de sa connaissance. Cependant le mal était fait et quand un elfe admettait son amour, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il ne pouvait que l'épauler parce que c'est ce que faisaient les amis.

Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, Tauriel se dégagea des bras rassurants de Legolas. Elle s'essuya les yeux en reniflant, honteuse de s'être laissé emporter ainsi devant lui. C'était indigne du capitaine de la garde.

— Ne te fustige pas, lui dit-il doucement, lisant dans ses pensés. Tu as le droit de te laissé aller Tauriel. C'est même beaucoup plus sain.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, soulagée. Elle avait retrouvé son Legolas, celui au regard doux et souriant.

— Merci, mon ami, répondit-elle. Merci d'être là pour moi.

— Toujours.

Il se pencha pour lui embrasser les cheveux.

— Va le retrouver maintenant. Sache seulement que s'il te blesse d'une quelconque façon, il devra m'en répondre personnellement.

Legolas la regarda partir et se demanda si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qui la voyait aussi détendue et insouciante.

Ils auraient du mieux la protéger. Il avait failli à sa mission. Il se jura alors que cela n'arriverait plus. _Je serai toujours là quelque part, Tauriel, quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il advienne, tu me trouveras toujours auprès de toi._

Parce que… c'était tout ce que les amis faisaient n'est-ce-pas ?

OoooOoOoooO

Quand Tauriel arriva chez Bard, elle fut surprise d'entendre des cris provenant de la petite maison où ce qu'il en restait.

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, c'est de la folie ! hurlait Bard à une Aria plus remontée que jamais… et surtout debout.

Avisant Kili et Fili, Tauriel se dirigea vers eux pour leur demander des explications :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Kili regarda Tauriel un instant, tout heureux qu'il était de la revoir près de lui.

— Aria veut partir, lanca-t-il.

— Partir ? s'exclama Tauriel. Mais elle est à peine guérie !

— C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! explosa Bard

— Oui, mais si elle veut partir, déclara Bofur, c'est son droit après tout.

Aria les regardait tour à tour, plus furieuse que jamais. Personne ne lui interdirait de s'en aller et s'ils essayaient, elle avait des ressources pour prendre la fuite!

— Mais vous voulez aller où Dame… heu Princesse Aria ? questionna Fili qui ne savait plus comment l'appeler.

Bien que furieuse, elle semblait surtout déterminée.

— Où ? hurla-t-elle. Vous osez me demander où je vais ?

Un concert de oui fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Mais, comme si ça ne leur paraissait pas évident. Décidément, il fallait tout leur expliquer.

— Mais je pars retrouver Thorïn voyons ! Où pensez-vous que je vais ?!

Personne ne l'empêcherait d'y retourner. Elle devait déjà récupérer le cœur de la montagne, ensuite, il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec le nain de sa vie. Elle l'aimait et elle ne supporterait pas cet éloignement une minute de plus. Si ces nains l'avaient acceptée, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas avec lui !

OoooOoOoooO

Au loin, au delà de l'ancienne cité de Dale, sous la Montagne Solitaire, le prince d'Erebor ne décolérait toujours pas cependant il avait pris sa décision. Si Aria ne venait pas à lui alors il la traquerait ou à tout le moins il enverrait l'un des siens la traquer pour la lui ramener ! Il lui ferait payer sa race et sa traitrise. Sa vengeance serait terrible car jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

A suivre

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les REVIEWS sont toujours très attendues ^^ N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser si vous avez lu ce chapitre, que vous aimez cette histoire... bref, dites le moi (je dirais bien avec des fleurs mais par internet interposé ça va être dur).

* * *

Et... si vous voulez papoter avec moi et Tomomi, retrouver l'univers si fantastique de la Terre du Milieu, j'ai** une page Facebook** qui y est dédiée : **TerreduMilieuFanfictions** (si vous ne trouvez pas, l'adresse est sur mon profil).

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour_ le chapitre 11_ de_ La Malédiction d'Erebor_ ! Bonne journée et bonne semaine à vous !


	13. Quand l'amour résout tout

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

**Note de l'auteur **

Avec le déménagement et tout j'ai eu un petit coup de mou. J'avoue que je me suis posée la question à savoir si j'allais continuer à publier cette histoire ici ou pas. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup l'on abandonnée en cours.

Mais ce n'était qu'un coup de mou. Qu'importe si vous n'êtes plus que trois ou quatre à la suivre, je suis fière de mon récit alors je ne l'abandonnerai pas. En plus de me le devoir, je le dois aussi aux quelques lectrices qui continuent à me suivre.

* * *

**Megane :** Je suis contente que la relation entre Kili et Tauriel te plaise. Elle tient une certaine place dans ce récit. Aria n'est pas seulement courageuse, elle est amoureuse. Quant à Thorïn, la maladie liée à l'Arkenstone le ronge et il n'a plus vraiment les idées claires.

**Mathy :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Kili et Tauriel semblent faire l'unanimité, j'en suis ravie !

**Karine Darnessy :** Le peuple des Drakons était les gardiens des montagnes mais étant méprisés et mal vu par le reste des gens de la Terre du Milieu, la race s'est éteinte petit à petit et le coup de Smaug à fait le reste. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te tienne en haleine !

**LouOak :** Comme je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous faire ressentir tout ça. Ce n'est pas parce que j'écris sur un pairing que je voulais laisser les autres personnages en retrait. Bien au contraire, ils sont si intéressants à décrire et faire vivre. Le couple Kili/Tauriel, me semblait adéquat. J'ai franchement détesté la façon dont Peter Jackson amène cette pseudo romance dans le film. S'ils devaient vivre quelque chose, ils méritaient mieux et autrement. Concernant les retrouvailles Aria/Thorïn oui ça approche et ça sera lourd en émotions diverses. Je suis actuellement au chapitre 15 et je pense pouvoir dire que je risque de vous surprendre (dans le bon sens).

Un grand merci à vous pours vos reviews qui me touchent vraiment beaucoup. Tout pareil pour mes deux chéries : **Precioustomomi **et **Manelor**, ainsi que les fidèles : **Aka'Namura**, **Kilarii** et **Petiteloutre** !

J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes les filles !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing **et** rating** : voir le prologue de cette histoire

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un grand merci à ma **Lilou Black** qui elle aussi sait me remettre dans le droit chemin quand je dévie ou que le moral ne va pas !

* * *

Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser en compagnie d'Aria, des Elfes et des nains d'Erebor.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

**Quand l'amour résout tout**

— _Ce soir, princesse Ariana, sera donné une très grande fête en l'honneur des invités de votre père, annonça Tylda, la préceptrice et nourrice de la jeune fille assise face au très grand miroir tandis qu'elle-même lui peignait les cheveux._

— _C'est qui, Tylda ? demanda la princesse en essayant de se retourner pour regarder celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa propre mère._

— _On ne dit pas « C'est qui » mais « Qui sont-ils », marmonna Tylda en donnant un brusque coup de peigne dans la chevelure indisciplinée de sa petite protégée. — De toute façon, reprit-elle, vous aurez bien l'occasion de le découvrir par vous-même, jeune fille._

_Et voilà, elle avait fini de coiffer l'incroyable crinière de sa petite princesse. Autant de boucles n'était pas permis. Tylda soupira bruyamment ce qui fit rire Ariana qui se leva pour étreindre cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde._

— _Merci Tylda, toute seule, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Parfois, j'aimerai pouvoir me les couper, répliqua rêveusement la princesse le regard vague._

— _Vous n'y pensez pas, chère petite damoiselle. Une telle chevelure, ça ne se coupe pas !_

_Tylda se leva et s'épousseta le devant de sa robe froissée._

— _Bien, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure pour accueillir le Seigneur Thranduil et son fils…_

_La nourrice de la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement quand elle comprit qu'encore une fois, elle en avait trop dit. Ariana, arqua un sourcil fin, amusée par les étourderies de cette dernière._

_Quand Tylda se fut retirée de sa chambre, la jeune fille s'admira dans le miroir et s'envoya une grimace. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle. Elle était toute petite. Elle avait enfin atteint l'âge honorable de cent cinquante ans mais s'était arrêtée de grandir il y avait déjà bien trop longtemps à son goût. Ce terrible constat l'affligea parce que tout le reste de son corps s'était transformé. Elle avait une poitrine qu'elle jugeait trop grosse pour sa taille qui était resté très fine. Quant à ses hanches… Que Drakos lui vienne en aide, elle n'avait rien des grandes et belles sylphides Drakonnite ou même elfique._

— _Je suis grosse, lança-t-elle à son miroir._

_Elle voyait bien le regard des mâles et des femelles de son espèce, ces derniers n'avaient rien de flatteurs à son égard et plusieurs fois, elle s'était enfuie dans sa chambre en pleurant de rage et de désespoir. Elle n'avait pas connu sa mère mais Tylda lui répétait souvent qu'elle avait été une grande et belle femme dont la beauté éclipsait même celle de la dame de Lórien. Une elfe. Un comble. Et s'il n'y avait que ça. Elle détestait son visage bien trop « elfique » à son goût avec ses yeux bleus, un autre comble pour un Drakonnite qui affichait en général des nuances tirant entre l'or et le vert. Elle ne voulait même plus penser à son nez trop petit et trop fin ou à sa bouche trop grande, trop pulpeuse. Elle n'était, selon toute vraisemblance et pour les critères de sa race, pas belle à proprement parler._

— _Je suis moche ! hurla-t-elle à son miroir._

— _Je suis moche et personne ne voudra jamais de moi._

_Délaissant la glace, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant. Elle allait revoir le prince de Mirkwood. Elle n'était pas pressée. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il s'était moqué d'elle en la traitant de petit lutin des bois avec ses cheveux frisés et sa petite taille. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en se souvenant du sort qu'elle lui avait réservé en guise de représailles. Ah il n'avait pas fière allure, le prince elfique, quand il avait franchi le seuil de la salle à manger un seau rempli de boue sur la tête. Elle se rappelait encore de la tête qu'avait fait son père, le Seigneur Thranduil, et ça la fit carrément rire. Elle lui avait juré que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait il serait ébloui par sa beauté et qu'il ne pourrait que s'excuser d'avoir été méchant et sans cœur avec elle._

_Elle allait revoir le prince de Mirkwood… et il allait définitivement la trouver laide._

OoooOoOoooO

— Où étais-tu, mon fils ?, demanda le Seigneur Thranduil en voyant revenir Legolas.

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête avant de répondre à son père :

— Je parlais avec Tauriel, Père.

Le roi de la Forêt Noire plissa la bouche à l'évocation de son capitaine de la garde.

— Je ne veux plus que tu évoques cette traitresse à sa race devant nous, est-ce clair ?!

Legolas leva la tête, surpris par la véhémence des propos de son père. Il savait bien que le roi serait furieux mais il avait cru que... Il eut un ricanement de dérision pour lui-même. Il n'y avait rien à croire et cela ne servait à rien d'énerver le Seigneur de Mirkwood.

— Très bien… _Ada_.

— Je connais les sentiments que t'inspirent cette jeune personne, reprit le souverain, néanmoins je crois pouvoir te dire qu'ils ne valent pas que tu t'acharnes dessus plus longtemps.

Legolas regarda son père sans trop comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis il se souvint qu'il lui prêtait de tendres sentiments envers son amie de toujours. Dans un sens, son père aurait du être ravi que Tauriel le désavoue au profit d'un autre. Certes un nain n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il y avait de plus approprié mais tout de même. Sans doute devrait-il éclaircir la vérité à ce sujet, ce serait bien plus sage.

— Père, je veux que vous sachiez que bien que j'admire la bravoure au combat de Tauriel et qu'elle soit une amie chère à mon cœur, je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de plus fort à son égard.

— Tu semblais fort l'apprécier au nombre de louange que tu me faisais sur elle.

— Sur sa bravoure et son aptitude au combat _Ada_. Rien d'autre.

Thranduil prit son temps pour assimiler ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

— Bien, rétorqua-t-il, alors tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que je t'interdise dorénavant de lui parler.

— Mais _Ada_ ! s'exclama Legolas qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation prenne cette tournure.

— Il n'y a pas de mais. Tauriel a choisi. Elle devra assumer le navrant choix de ses actes. Elle savait ce que cela lui couterait. Maintenant va, Legolas. Je suis las et aimerais me reposer.

— Bien entendu père.

Sur ce, il quitta le Seigneur Thranduil pour retourner avec les autres elfes qui avaient établi leur campement non loin de la tente royale. Legolas se sentait seul sans Tauriel à ses côtés. Ils avaient toujours combattu et chassé ensemble. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait abandonné pour un nain et son père semblait lui aussi vouloir la bannir de leur vie. Il exhala un long soupir de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas ses choix mais il devait les accepter en tant qu'ami. S'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Il repensa ensuite à la princesse Ariana. Que devenait-elle et pourquoi avait-elle préféré fuir avec la compagnie de ce Thorïn Oakenshield ? Encore un autre nain, pensa-t-il, l'air dépité. Étrangement, il avait une certaine hâte de la revoir quoiqu'il y ait de fortes chances qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue datait de fort longtemps, une époque où il n'était que question de fastes et d'acquisition de nouvelles terres, de nouvelles richesses… autant dire la belle époque. Elle n'avait alors que cent cinquante ans, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille insouciante à la beauté exotique qui s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il eut un vague sourire de nostalgie. Son petit lutin des bois à la chevelure aussi rougeoyante que les flammes et aussi indomptable qu'une armée de… dragons !

Se tournant vers le ciel, il leva la tête et huma l'air en fronçant les sourcils. Ces nuages gris n'annonçaient rien de bon, beaucoup de peine et de malheurs allaient encore s'abattre sur cette terre. Une nouvelle guerre irait tout dévaster... une nouvelle fois.

OoooOoOoooO

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, Princesse Aria ! jeta Bard. Le Seigneur Thranduil attend que nous vous raccompagnions à son campement le plus vite possible.

A ces mots, le sang d'Aria ne fit qu'un tour.

— Je vous demande pardon ? lança-t-elle, furieuse. Vous devez faire _quoi _?

— Je vous ramène auprès du roi, répondit Bard qui essayait de rester calme.

La jeune femme soupira avant de reprendre :

— Si je me suis ENFUIE de chez votre ami le Seigneur Thranduil, Bard, ce n'est très certainement pas pour retourner auprès de lui parce qu'on vous l'a demandé.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la vieille maison qui ne demandait qu'à s'écrouler. Aria fut tentée par rage et vengeance de souffler durement dessus pour voir si ses suppositions étaient bonnes. Puis elle repensa aux deux petites filles et à Baïn. Finalement, elle ne pourrait pas leur faire plus de tort. Ces enfants avaient déjà bien assez souffert comme ça.

— Aria !

Bard l'avait suivit dehors et malgré tout, elle ne se retourna pas.

— Laissez-moi tranquille Bard, et pour vous, ce sera « Princesse Ariana » dorénavant.

— Mais il fait nuit ! ajouta l'homme à court d'argument pour la retenir avec eux.

— Certes, et alors ?

Mais pour qui se prenait-il à vouloir lui donner des ordres ? Tandis qu'elle avançait à grand pas, elle s'aperçut toutefois qu'elle n'était pas seule. Fermant les yeux pour se contenir elle se retourna toutefois pour hurler :

— Mais vous allez me fich…

Elle ne termina pas le reste de sa phrase quand elle vit qui était derrière elle. Bofur et Oïn lui faisaient face, plus rigides et déterminés que jamais.

— On vous accompagne, Princesse Aria, déclara Bofur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? hurla Oïn avant de mettre ce qui lui servait d'écouteur à son oreille.

Bofur ne lui répondit pas mais secoua la tête. Parfois il était difficile de s'entendre avec Oïn dont la déficience auditive devenait vraiment un handicap, surtout quand ladite surdité ne frappait l'intéressé que lorsque ça l'arrangeait.

— Et Kili et Fili ? demanda Aria, qui était surprise de ne pas voir les deux frères avec eux.

— Pour le moment, ils restent ici. Kili préfère se reposer et Fili ne veut pas quitter son frère.

— Très bien, alors en route, déclara la jeune femme qui n'avait qu'une envie : arriver le plus vite possible à Erebor.

Cependant, elle était assez déçue que les deux frères ne se joignent pas à eux. Kili devait être profondément épris du capitaine de la garde de Thranduil pour refuser de voir la Montagne Solitaire dont il avait tant entendu parler durant son enfance. Quant à Fili, Aria avait bien compris que le grand frère ne quittait jamais son cadet. Fili était la personne la plus généreuse et la plus fidèle qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Tout comme Bilbo. Quand elle repensa à lui, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Quelle aventure pour un semi-homme qui n'avait jamais quitté sa ville natale. _La Comté_. Un jour, elle aimerait bien y aller. A entendre le Hobbit, ce devait être un endroit paisible et très chaleureux. Peut-être qu'un jour…

La petite troupe trouva rapidement une barque disponible et Aria n'eut aucun mal à soudoyer l'un des pêcheurs pour la lui emprunter.

Tandis qu'ils voguaient calmement sur les flots de l'Esgaroth en direction des plaines, Bofur avait gardé une attitude songeuse. Il semblait en pleine réflexion.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, Bofur ? questionna Aria qui ramait à l'arrière.

— Rien, je me disais, enfin je pensais que vu que vous êtes un dragon vous auriez pu vous transformer et nous emmener directement là-bas.

Aria le dévisagea un instant en souriant.

— Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, la transformation n'est pas aisée. Elle est même carrément douloureuse. Et puis, je déteste cette forme.

— Oh ! s'exclama Bofur, pas du tout gêné d'aborder ce sujet avec elle. Je pensais juste ça comme ça, vous savez.

Le culot du nain la fit carrément rire.

— Oui, oui, je me doute. Et puis vous savez, conclut-elle, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un monte sur mon dos.

Sans parler du fait que voir un dragon dans les airs ne serait très certainement pas bien pris par la populace locale. Une fois avait bien suffit.

Oïn, qui ramait en silence et qui faisait face à Bofur, fronça les sourcils. Il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement. Une fois qu'ils eurent accosté, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la nuit à la belle étoile. Continuer la route à cette heure ci serait inutile et dangereux. Autant qu'ils se reposent un peu.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, ils entamèrent leur long périple vers la Montagne Solitaire qui se dressait au loin, dans toute sa gloire et sa majesté. Le cœur d'Aria battait la chamade à la perspective de revoir celui qui ne quittait plus ses pensés. Qu'elle avait hâte de le retrouver. Ensuite et pour le reste, elle trouverait bien une solution qui convienne à tout le monde. Si elle arrivait à montrer à Thorïn la bonne voie à prendre, ce serait déjà une excellente chose. Sa préceptrice lui disait souvent que l'amour pouvait arriver à bout de tout. Aria espérait très fort que ce soit vrai.

OoooOoOoooO

Fili était en train de lustrer son épée quand un drôle de bruit attira son attention. En avisant le trou béant, témoignage du passage d'orques dans le coin, il vit quelques soldats elfiques discuter avec Bard. Fili fronça les sourcils. Ce Bard semblait bien connaître ces gens-là. Un peu trop à son goût, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, si ces soldats cherchaient Aria, c'était trop tard car vu l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient déjà avoir franchi le lac ainsi qu'une bonne partie du chemin qui les mènerait à Erebor. Néanmoins, il était surpris et un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi les elfes en avaient après elle. Que leur importait-il qu'elle soit là où ailleurs. Laissant Kili et Tauriel à leur discussion personnelle, le jeune nain sortit dehors pour aviser l'homme qui les avait accueillis chez lui quelques jours plus tôt. Les deux elfes venaient de repartir non sans avoir lancé des paroles en elfique qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais à leur ton, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

— Que lui veulent-il à la princesse Aria ? demanda alors Fili, l'air nonchalant.

Bard secoua la tête.

— Ils avaient pour ordre de la ramener auprès de leur Seigneur.

— Mais, pourquoi en ont-ils après elle ? voulut savoir le nain qui avait besoin — et un peu envie aussi — de comprendre.

L'homme soupira avant de poser les mains sur ses hanches.

— Avec tout ce que nous avons appris sur elle, commença Bard étonné par la question de son interlocuteur, qu'elle était une princesse, la dernière de son peuple et avec d'énormes pouvoirs, vous ne voyez vraiment pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Elfes en a après elle ?

Fili le dévisagea un moment avant de saisir où Bard voulait en venir.

— Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, je n'y avais pas songé.

— Je pense, continua Bard, que Thranduil serait bien avisé d'avoir une telle alliée à ses côtés.

— Alliée ?! s'écria Fili. Mais comment pourrait-il vouloir qu'Aria soit son alliée vu comment il l'a traitée à Mirkwood ?!

L'archer fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas de quoi le nain lui parlait. Il avait bien vu l'intérêt de Thranduil pour la jeune princesse. Quel intérêt d'en faire une prisonnière sinon attirer la colère de la Drakonnite ? Et de ce qu'il en avait constaté, la princesse se mettait très facilement en colère.

— Que se passe-t-il dehors ? demanda Kili qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés, Tauriel à sa suite.

— Nous parlions de la princesse et du roi des Elfes, marmonna Fili que tout ça dépassait un peu.

— De la princesse Aria ? reprit Kili qui semblait perdu, et pour cause.

Tauriel s'avança vers Bard, l'air sérieux.

— Le roi veut la récupérer, commença t-elle. Il a des projets la concernant.

— Mais elle était emprisonnée ! s'exclama Kili, qui comme son frère ne voyait pas trop quel intérêt avait le roi hormis de la tuer ou de la garder prisonnière.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

— Avoir la Princesse Ariana n'a qu'un but selon lui : le pouvoir, déclara-t-elle.

— Et quel pouvoir ! grogna, Bard qui avait bien compris de quoi il en retournait mais qui ne voulait pas trop s'appesantir là-dessus. Lui-même avait du pain sur la planche. Bourg-du-Lac était dévasté. Le Bourgmestre, avait-il appris quelques heures plus tôt, s'était enfui dans la nuit qui avait suivi la confrontation avec les deux dragons, avec son conseiller et en prenant bien soin de vider au préalable les caisses de la ville. Ils n'avaient plus rien, ils étaient … ruinés ! Le Seigneur elfique lui avait proposé alors de se rendre d'ici quelques jours jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire pour demander l'aide des nains. Ce Thorïn ne pourrait pas le leur refuser car après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute s'ils étaient une nouvelle fois dans le dénuement le plus total. Sans parler de cette guerre dont les elfes craignaient qu'elle ne se déclare plus vite que prévu. C'était bien leur veine, tout ça.

— Ecoutez-moi ! leur dit Bard, dans quelques jours nous partirons pour Erebor avec les Elfes pour demander de l'aide à Thorïn Oakenshield.

— Nous viendrons avec vous, assura Fili. Notre oncle ne refusera pas d'aider le bon peuple des hommes qui nous a accueillis si gracieusement.

Kili acquiesça avec ardeur aux propos de son frère. Indéniablement, jamais leur oncle ne refuserait de prêter main forte à des personnes auxquelles il était redevable.

Ils avaient foi en lui.

OoooOoOoooO

Pendant ce temps, à Erebor, c'était l'effervescence. Depuis hier, les nains nageaient dans l'allégresse la plus totale. La veille, quand Bilbo avait rejoint le reste de leur petit groupe, il avait trouvé Gloïn et Dori qui parlaient avec un grand corbeau au plumage d'un noir de jais. Ce dernier leur apprit que le dragon était mort. Un archer avait réussi à lui planter sa flèche dans le poitrail. S'en était suivit d'un vivat de hourra. Les nains avaient fêtés la nouvelle toute la nuit en buvant les quelques tonneaux de bières qu'il leur restait à disposition sans que leur chef ne fasse acte de présence. Depuis sa dispute avec Balïn, le prince était resté enfermé dans sa suite et personne n'avait pu ni l'approcher ni lui parler.

Le lendemain matin cependant, ce fut un grand aigle qui accosta aux abords de leur forteresse pour annoncer la nouvelle déjà bien connue de tous.

Oui le dragon était mort !

Les peuples des cieux allaient enfin pouvoir réapprendre à respirer du côté de la Montagne Solitaire. Les nains, s'ils avaient eu encore un doute, étaient doublement ravis. Il n'y aurait plus de dragon pour venir les tourmenter. Alors que Gloïn, Dwalïn et Bombur se congratulaient à qui mieux mieux, Thorïn ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il semblait toujours de fort méchante humeur malgré les nouvelles plutôt réjouissantes.

— Qu'en est-il de l'autre dragon ? questionna-t-il durement.

A cette question, les nains se turent et le regardèrent silencieusement. Personne n'avait oublié la surprenante transformation d'Aria ni la nouvelle de ce qu'elle était vraiment.

— L'autre dragon ?

Le grand aigle fit mine de réfléchir.

— Non, je ne vois pas, il n'y avait qu'un dragon… et une femelle humaine aussi, se souvint-il après coup.

A ces mots le cœur de Thorïn se sera douloureusement.

— Etait-elle… vivante ? réussit-il à demander.

— Blessée, reprit le grand aigle, et gravement. La flèche qui a tué le dragon a fini sa course pour se loger dans son propre corps.

L'oiseau se releva alors prestement et battit des ailes.

— Mes compagnons m'attendent. J'ai été ravi de pouvoir parler avec vous, amis nains. Longue vie et prospérité à vous et sur votre royaume!

Le grand aigle s'envola rejoindre son groupe qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Thorïn le suivit du regard un instant. Il pouvait sentir des pairs d'yeux le scruter comme s'ils s'attendaient au pire.

— Pourvu que Dame Aria ne soit ni morte ni mal en point, soupira Bilbo que cette éventualité chagrinait beaucoup.

Les nains le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

— Mieux vaut pour cette créature qu'elle soit morte. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau si je la retrouve, jeta froidement Thorïn.

Il fixa un point dans le ciel gris avant de faire demi-tour. Il avisa alors l'énorme trou qui avait été causé quelques jours plus tôt par les deux monstres ailés.

— Dwalïn ! cria-t-il. Essaie de faire quelque chose pour que cette forteresse retrouve un semblant de dignité.

— Très bien Thorïn, répondit celui qu'il considérait comme un ami de longue date, son meilleur ami.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. En fait, Thorïn savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait compter sur eux tous. Il était un roi chanceux, un futur roi chanceux. Tandis qu'il regagnait l'intérieur de son royaume, ses pensés se dirigèrent vers ses neveux. Il espéra de tout son cœur que Kili et Fili soient toujours en vie. Il y avait aussi Bofur et Oïn qui étaient restés avec eux, il savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur ses fidèles compagnons pour prendre soin de ses neveux. Exhalant un long soupir, il chassa les pensées parasites qui ne concernaient ni son trésor ni son palais. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait ou presque… Il ne lui manquait que…

— Excusez-moi, intervint la voix du semi-homme qui le coupa dans ses réflexions. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'une importance capitale.

Cette dernière phrase capta l'attention totale de Thorïn qui leva les yeux vers le Hobbit. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier semblait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il avait le regard fuyant… comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Plissant les yeux de manière inquisitrice, le prince d'Erebor s'avança vers le petit cambrioleur qui avait été des leurs jusqu'à présent.

— Parlez Bilbo je vous prie.

Le semi-homme avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire de la pierre qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle aux trésors. Il avait été prêt de la garder cachée aux yeux des autres mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, finalement. Peut-être que s'il la donnait à Thorïn, alors ce dernier serait soulagé et aurait moins de réticence à voir la vérité en face concernant Aria. Il savait au plus profond de son cœur que la jeune femme était quelqu'un d'indéniablement bon. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec un monstre et, si de temps en temps elle devenait un dragon… quand bien même ? Chacun avait ses problèmes, après tout, et le plus important était de faire au mieux. Oui, voilà, c'était ce que pensait Bilbo. Une fois que la nain aurait récupéré cette pierre, sans doute serait-il plus enclin à ouvrir les yeux…enfin l'espérait-il.

— Mais vous allez parler, oui ?! tonna Thorïn qui n'aimait pas qu'on se joue de lui comme ça.

Bilbo sursauta, revenant sur terre.

— C'est à dire que… balbutia-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…enfin à vous donner.

Il scruta le visage de son interlocuteur avec anxiété. Thorïn semblait aussi froid et dur que la pierre.

— Et de quoi s'agit-il ? commença-t-il doucement.

Le Hobbit, plaça sa main droite dans sa poche et se mit à jouer avec quelque chose. Il semblait hésiter, mettant la patience du seigneur d'Erebor à rude épreuve. S'il ne terminait pas rapidement, Thorïn ne répondrait plus de lui.

— Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Le semi-homme soupira, se balança sur ses pieds de Hobbit d'avant en arrière avant de sortir quelque chose de la poche.

Les yeux de Thorïn se retrouvèrent hypnotisés par l'éclat qui émanait de la main de Bilbo. Ce pouvait-il que…

— Je crois que ceci vous appartient, répondit le semi-homme en tendant sa main qui tremblait légèrement.

Comme dans un rêve, le prince d'Erebor s'avança lentement vers cette lumière si particulière. Il pouvait sentir son appel au plus profond de son cœur. Ouvrant doucement les lèvres, le regard brillant d'un désir presque vulnérable, il tendit sa main, lentement, et hoqueta quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur elle.

Il l'avait si longtemps attendue, si violemment désirée. Elle était enfin à lui. Pour toujours.

— Mon _Arkenstone_, souffla-t-il tout en caressant la pierre du bout de l'index.

Se rappelant la présence du Hobbit, il s'inclina, la main sur le cœur, l'autre gardant précieusement le joyau dans sa paume fermée.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, maître cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais douté de votre utilité depuis que vous avez prouvé votre valeur parmi-nous.

— Mais… mais de rien, dit Bilbo qui semblait gêné par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

— Ne soyez pas modeste, reprit Thorïn, tout heureux, vous aurez votre part de trésor, c'est la moindre des choses. Vous deviendrez le Hobbit le plus riche de votre village, promit-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser le semi-homme pour retrouver la solitude de sa chambre qu'il avait réussi à remettre presque en état, il entendit des pas précipités dans l'immense corridor du palais.

— Thorïn ! Thorïn ! cria Bombur de sa voix essoufflée. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est arrivé !

L'énorme nain eu du mal à retrouver son souffle et il lui fallut une petite minute pour se remettre.

— Qui est arrivé ? demanda le prince avec beaucoup de patience.

— Bofur et Oïn sont ici.

Le seigneur d'Erebor fronça les sourcils.

— C'est tout ? demanda-t-il durement.

— Non, dit Bombur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir alors comme des soucoupes, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Thorïn se prépara au pire.

— Aria est avec eux.

A Suivre

* * *

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12 de cette histoire. Bon mercredi à tous !


End file.
